In Perfect Harmony
by the-memory-remains
Summary: HPDM, also slash. draco liebt harry und will ihn haben, harry ist ein magisches Wesen und nicht der für den er bisher gehalten wurde...und was ist mit den gryffs? epilog up [ABGESCHLOSSEN]
1. es kam, wie es jetzt ist

**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, wer mit Slash nicht umgehen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

**Pairing: **meine beiden Lieblinge HP/DM

**Anm: **gewidmet ist die Story, all denen, die bei meine anderen stories gelesen haben und sie gut fanden, sowie ist sie jedem gewidmet der sie liest und natürlich darf ich nicht nicole vergessen, die immer ganz begierig darauf ist, wenn ich mal was schreibe oder irgendwas weiter geschrieben habe. Entstanden ist die Story halbwegs in der Schule und halbwegs zuhause, bei nightwish und within temptation. Und nun Viel spaß!!!!!!!!

In Perfect Harmony

Es war allseits, zumindest in ganz Slytherin, bekannt, dass der kalte Eisprinz ausschließlich auf Männer stand. Doch wusste keiner der "Schlangen", welcher der Mann seiner Träume war, denn dieses Geheimnis hütete er wie eine Mutter ihr Kind.

Draco erwachte mal wieder aus einem dieser ganz bestimmten Träumen, in denen er diese Person seiner Träume verführte, wie er durch das verschwitzte, struppige und doch so weiches, schwarzes Haar durchfuhr. In die grünen Augen sah, die ihn voller Leidenschaft anfunkelten.

Er, nämlich Draco, stand auf und sprang unter die Dusche, um danach etwa eine halbe Stunde vor dem Spiegel zu stehen und seine Haare perfekt stylte. Er fischte sich eine enge schwarze Hose, die seinen, wie er wusste, wohlgeformten Po betonte. Dazu noch ein eng anliegendes hellblaues Hemd und er war perfekt.

Er begutachtete sich noch einmal gründlich im Spiegel „So Potter, heute bist du fällig!" meinte er selbstsicher zu seinem Spiegelbild und zwinkerte sich einmal zu, bevor er schnellen Schrittes sein Zimmer und den Gemeinschaftraum verließ. Bis jetzt war er noch niemanden begegnet.

Auch die Große Halle war bis auf zwei Personen vollkommen leer. Severus Snape, sein Patenonkel, und der Retter der Welt, Harry Potter. Draco war hin und her gerissen, wusste nicht zu wem er sollte, entweder sein Patenonkel oder "Mission-Harry"beginnen.

Doch die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, da sein Onkel auf ihn zu kam und ihn begrüßte „Guten Morgen, Draco!"sagte er laut und deutlich und legte noch eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Nat toll, jetzt kann ich Harry vergessen! Er, also Draco, seufzte laut und ließ die Schultern und Kopf hängen.

Snape betrachtete seinen Schützling von oben herab mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, doch funkelten seine Augen wissend, als er ihm „Viel Glück!"flüsterte. Draco war geschockt Woher zum Teufel weiß er das schon wieder? Draco sah ihn fragend an, doch Snape schwieg und verließ nun auch die Halle.

Es waren beriet Weihnachtsferien, weswegen die Haustische verschwunden waren und ein großer Tisch für alle in der Mitte stand. Die Halle war wie jedes Jahr festlich geschmückt, immerhin war morgen Heiligabend.

Draco setzte sich neben Harry und beobachtete ihn eingehend, wie er da saß, wie ein Tröpfchen Elend. Was ist nur mit ihm? fragte sich Draco. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er das anfangen sollte, er saß nur still daneben.

Die Türe ging auf und die ersten Lehrer kamen herein, wobei McGonnagall Draco etwas verwirrt ansah, weil der so friedlich neben Harry saß und die noch nicht einmal stritten.

Hinter McGonnagall tippelten 2 Erstklässler und Wiesel, Wiesels Schwester und Schlammblut hinterher. Die drei Gryffindors setzten sich ganz weit weg von Harry und ignorierten ihn komplett, während Harry seinen Kopf erhoben hatte und ihnen mit traurigem Blick folgte, doch taten sie so, als wenn er nicht da wäre. Harry senkte wieder seinen Kopf und starrte auf seinen leeren Teller.

Nun kamen auch der Rest der Lehrerschaft, außer Snape, der ja am heutigen Tag schon da gewesen war, in die Halle und setzten sich. Dumbledore wünschte allen einen Guten Morgen und ein Lasst es euch schmecken. Schon wurde der Tisch gefüllt und die Schüler quatschten fröhlich miteinander. Nicht alle Schüler. Harry starrte nur weiter auf seinen Teller und aß noch nicht einmal etwas.

Draco sah in die Runde, ein jeder begann zu essen, außer Harry, es wäre, als ob sie Harry gar nicht wahrnehmen würden. Harry stand leise auf und begab sich hinaus, normalerweise, wären ihm das Wiesel und das Schlammblut gefolgt, oder auch der Werwolf, aber keiner, wirklich keiner folgte ihm.

Draco dachte sich umso besser, bin ich mit ihm allein. Auch er erhob sich nun und folgte Harry nach draußen, es war nicht schwer ihn zu finden, da Harry seit einiger Zeit immer am See aufzufinden war.

Draco schlich sich heran, er wollte den Jungen nicht verschrecken. Harry dagegen bemerkte ihn nicht, seine Tränen liefen nur so, er schluchzte lautlos in seine Hände.

Es war unerträglich für Draco seinen, eigentlich immer so starken Harry Potter so zu sehen. Es brach ihm das Herz, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, am liebsten würde er jetzt auch anfangen zu heulen, doch er musste stark sein, für Harry.

Als Harry wieder aufschluchzte, war es um Draco geschehen, er setzte sich neben dieses Häufchen Elend und nahm ihn einfach wortlos in den Arm. Draco streichelte zärtlich seinen Rücken und er bemerkte wie Harry sich nach dieser Zärtlichkeit gesehnt hatte und schmiegte sich weiter in die Umarmung.

Draco konnte nicht sagen wie lange sie so saßen, aber es war schon eine ganze Weile. Es war eisig kalt geworden, auch wenn die beiden sich gegenseitig wärmten. Bis jetzt hatte Harry noch nicht bemerkt in wessen Armen er lag, aber das änderte sich, als Draco anfing zu sprechen.

„Harry? Harry? Wir sollten besser rein gehen, hier draußen ist es aasig kalt!"meinte Draco und schob den zitternden Jungen ein Stück von sich um ihm in die grünen Augen zu schauen, in denen es leicht anfing zu funkeln, als er Draco erkannte.

Hab ich mir das nur eingebildet oder war das wirklich ein freudiges Funkeln? fragte sich Draco und lächelte den anderen sanft an.

Harry nickte ihm zu. Draco stand auf und half dann auch Harry auf die Beine. Draco schlang einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte, aus Angst dieser könnte womöglich noch weglaufen, doch das tat Harry nicht, zu Dracos Freude schmiegte er sich an ihn und zusammen gingen sie zurück in das Schloss.

Sie durchquerten die Große Halle in der schon keiner mehr saß, außer Snape, doch sagte er nichts dazu, er zwinkerte seinem Patenkind nur zu und las in einem seiner Bücher weiter, während er sich ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund schob.

Draco führte Harry durch die Kerker und den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, indem alle die beiden Jungen anstarrten. Blaise Zabini, Dracos bester Freund, sprach dann aus, was alle anderen dachten.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Es ist Potter?!"

Draco sagte dazu nicht, sondern ging weiter, um in sein Zimmer zu kommen, schon von weitem sprach er sein Passwort, so dass nur er und Harry es verstanden _„Harry, mein Held"_. Harry sah Draco erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts.

Angekommen in seinem Zimmer, setzten sie sich auf Dracos Bett und Draco fragte „Möchtest du was trinken oder essen?"zur Antwort knurrte Harrys Magen laut. „Das deute ich mal als ja"meinte Draco und gab Harry eine Pastete, die seine Mutter ihm geschickt hatte, selber nahm er sich auch eine.

So saßen sie wieder einige Zeit schweigend da und aßen. „Warum tust du das für mich, Draco?"fragte Harry und schaute dem Blonden in die wundervollen silber-blauen Augen.

Anstatt Harry zu antworten, kam er Harrys Gesicht immer näher, seine Lippen streiften die des Gryffindors, es war atemberaubend. Als Draco Harrys Lippen mit seinen berührte, es fühlte sich an, als ob Tausende von kleinen Blitzen, von Harrys Lippen auf seinen überging und wieder zurück.

Er hauchte gegen Harrys Lippen und sah ihm dabei in die grünen Augen „Weil ich dich liebe Harry, weil ich dich liebe!"Draco sah noch bevor er seine Augen schloss, dass das grüne Glitzern endgültig zurückgekehrt war. Und küsste ihn, alles verschwamm um ihn, es zählte nur noch Harry und das Gefühl diesen Jungen zu küssen.

Draco fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Unterlippe und knabberte leicht daran, Harry stöhnte leise auf, diese Chance nahm Draco war und tauchte mit seiner Zunge in die Mundhöhle des Anderen. Er erkundete sie und streichelte Harrys Zunge zärtlich, was Harry dann auch erwiderte. Langsam ging den beiden die Luft aus und sie mussten sich trennen.

Sie sahen sich schweratmend an. Diesmal war Harry derjenige, der sich zu Draco lehnte und ihn einen ebenso leidenschaftlichen, wie eben, doch viel heiser küsste. Beide erregte dieser Kuss so dermaßen, dass ihre Hosen beträchtlich eng waren.

Draco, der seine Arme um Harrys Nacken geschlungen hatte, nahm sie dort weg und öffnete sein Hemd, streifte es ihm ab. Er fuhr seine Konturen nach, zwickte Harry in die Brustwarzen, woraufhin dieser laut stöhnte und nun seinerseits Draco sein Hemd auszog.

Draco drückte Harry nach hinten weg aufs Bett. Er küsste sich vom Mund aus weiter nach unten, malte mit seiner Zunge Gemälde auf Harrys Oberkörper, umrundete seine Brustwarzen und knabberte daran, bis sie sich steil aufrichteten.

Dracos Reise mit der Zunge führte ihn immer weiter in die südlichen Regionen. Den Reißverschluss von Harrys Hose öffnete er mit den Zähnen, während seine Hände Harrys Seiten streichelten und ab und an auch an den Brustwarzen zwirbelten. Harry stöhnte auf, als Draco seine Hose öffnete.

Mit einem Ruck befreite Draco Harry von der Hose, welcher ihm dabei half, indem er sein Hinterteil anhob.

Draco war fasziniert, dieser anscheinend so unschuldige Gryffindor trug wahrlich kein bisschen Unterwäsche, weswegen Harry nun vollkommen nackt unter Draco lag, sich ihm entgegenbäumte, die Hände im Laken verkrallt.

Wie schön kann man nur sein? fragte sich Draco, während er Harrys bestes Stück begutachtete, wie es so steil nach oben ragte und schon an der Spitze feucht war, von den Lusttröpfchen die abgesondert wurden. Draco verspürte den unermesslichen Drang, den Tropfen abzulecken, der soeben wieder an der kleinen Öffnung entstand.

Er überlegte nicht lange, hielt Harry an den Hüften so fest, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, er beugte sich runter, leckte an der Eichel und saugte leicht daran, Harry schrie auf, als er den warmen Mund an seiner Erektion spürte.

Nun nahm Draco Harry der ganzen Länge nach in den Mund, mit der einen hand noch immer die Hüfte umklammert, mit der anderen massierte er seine Hoden in dem gleichen Rhythmus, idem er auch immer wieder Harrys „Steifen"in den Mund nahm.

Draco spürte genau, wie der Druck bei Harry immer weiter zunahm und das spornte Draco dazu an noch schneller zu sein. Harry versuchte sich weiter in Draco zu stoßen, wobei ihm das nicht gelang, da Draco ihn noch immer festhielt.

Draco merkte, wie auch er immer weiter erregt wurde, nur bei dem Anblick, was er bei Harry auslöste. Harry stöhnte immer wieder Dracos Namen „Oh Draco, ja, oooooohh!!!!"

Draco wollte Harry schmecken und zwar jetzt und so drückte Draco Harrys Hoden ein wenig zu und saugte und knabberte noch fester an Harrys Penis, bis dieser mit einem Aufschrei in Dracos Mund kam.

Er, Draco, schluckte eifrig die weiße Flüssigkeit. Hmm, so etwas derart leckeres hab ich noch nie gekostet Doch einen kleinen Rest ließ er in seinem Mund und küsste Harry, damit er sich selber schmecken konnte.

Der Kuss berauschte die beiden völlig, Harry noch immer erschöpft, Draco noch immer total erregt. Normalerweise ließ Draco es nicht zu, dass nur der andere seinen Spaß hatte, aber bei Harry war das anders.

Aber Harry dachte gar nicht daran, Draco unbefriedigt zurückzulassen, so dass Harry, als er sich erholt hatte, sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung noch oben drehte und Draco nun unten lag. Draco war etwas erstaunt darüber und bekam deshalb auch nicht mit, wie sein Löwe ihm die Hose und Shorts auszog.

Genau wie Draco vorher, leckte, saugte und knabberte Harry an dessen Erektion. Es war ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl für Draco, so ganz anders als die anderen Male, sonst war es zwar auch immer schön, aber so extrem hatte er noch nie gefühlt.

Doch bevor Draco abspritzte, stoppte Harry und zwickte ihm in sein Glied. Draco stöhnte gequält auf. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen, damit er sich nur auf das Gefühl konzentrieren konnte. Er hörte wie es raschelte und das Gewicht vom Bett verschwand, er öffnete die Augen und sah Harry an. Dieser kam gerade wieder zurück, er hatte seinen Zauberstab geholt und zauberte nun eine kleine Tube herbei.

Er öffnete sie und ließ das Gel auf seine Hand fließen. Er verrieb seine Hände und setzte sich wieder über Draco auf das Bett. Draco dachte, dass Harry in Draco. Doch da hatte er sich getäuscht denn er merkte wie Harry das Gleitgel auf seiner Erektion verteilte und einmassierte.

Und dann verschwanden wieder die Hände, Draco hatte seine Augen wieder geschlossen. Er stöhnte laut auf, als er plötzlich diese Enge um sein bestes Stück wahrnahm. Überrascht öffnete er die Augen und sah in zwei Grüne, die ihn anlächelten.

Harry bewegte sich vorerst nicht, um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen und damit er keine Schmerzen hatte. Draco sah, dass Harry wieder komplett hart war. Er griff nach Harry und massierte ihn an seiner intimsten Stelle, beide stöhnten sie nun, sie konnten nicht mal mehr unterscheiden welche Stimme wem gehörte, als Harry begann sich auf Draco erst langsam und dann immer schneller zu bewegen.

Draco streichelte immer im gleichen Rhythmus, wie Harry auf ihm „ritt"dessen „Zauberstab". Draco spürte, dass er es wohl nicht mehr länger aushalten würde, doch Harry ging es genau wie ihm.

Mit einem lauten Schrei, indem sie beide den Namen des anderen vor Ekstase schrieen, kamen sie.

Harrys Samen verteilte sich auf Dracos Oberkörper, der das Ganze auch noch verschmierte. Draco merkte noch immer, wie sich Harrys Muskulatur sich immer wieder zusammen zog und wieder entspannte.

Harry brach auf Dracos Oberkörper zusammen, noch immer „vereint"lagen sie erst mal einige Minuten still um sich zu erholen.

Irgendwann wurde es dann doch zu kalt und Harry legte sich neben Draco, der ihn auch gleich in einer festen Umarmung an sich zog und ihn ganz zärtlich, als wenn es ihrer beiden erster Kuss wäre, küsste.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch Draco! Und wie ich das tue, ich will nie mehr ohne dich sein, bitte lass mich nicht mehr alleine."bat Harry. „Ich liebe dich auch mein Löwe, ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen und wenn ich mal nicht da bin, in meinem Herzen werde ich immer bei dir sein."meinte Draco noch, bedeckte sie beide mit der Decke, bevor sie einschliefen.

Den Rest des Abends und die Nacht durch schliefen beide friedlich. Am Morgen dann wurde Draco von einem Klopfen an seiner Tür geweckt. Vorsichtig, damit er Harry nicht weckte stand er auf und zog sich schnell eine Hose über.

Er öffnete die Tür und wer stand da? Natürlich sein Onkel, dieser zog in Snape Manier die Augenbraue nach oben und betrachtete seinen Patensohn von oben bis unten. Seine Haare waren total verstrubbelt, die Wangen noch immer leicht gerötet und auf seinem Oberkörper waren verdächtige weiße Flecken, die ein normaler Mensch niemals bemerkt hatte, aber mal ehrlich wir sprechen hier von Severus Snape!

„Oh, denn hat sich meine Frage wohl erledigt!"grinste Snape

Draco sah ihn fragend an. Also erklärte Snape es.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du weißt wo Potter abgeblieben ist. Dumbledore wollte am Nachmittag mit ihm reden, wegen irgendeiner Sache die Unnormal und eklig sei, so hatte er es ausgedrückt, doch ich habe keine Ahnung wovon er geredet hatte. Na ja und dann hatte er diesen Gryffindors bescheid gesagt, dass sie ihm zu ihn bringen sollten, doch Harry tauchte den ganzen Tag und Abend nicht mehr auf, sogar die Nacht nicht."Nacht betonte Snape richtig, worauf Draco einen leichten Roséton annahm. „Und da hat er jedem Lehrer gesagt, dass wir nach dem Burschen suchen sollten. Ich wusste sofort wo ich ihn finden würde, also bin ich her gekommen. Ich geb euch 1 Stunde und dann müsst ihr da sein, sonst könnte es Ärger geben."erklärte er zuende und war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

Draco war etwas nachdenklicher geworden er schlenderte zurück zu seinem Bett und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich, als Harry erwiderte wusste er, dass er wach war.

Er erzählte Harry, dass was ihm sein Onkel eben erzählt hatte und fragte Harry, was er den so schreckliches angestellt hätte, dass er zum Schulleiter musste.

Harry grinste „Ich glaube, er hat etwas dagegen, wenn wir zusammen sind, denn ich hatte Ron und Hermine erzählt, dass ich schwul bin und in einen wunderbaren Jungen verliebt, doch die fingen an zu schreien und ignorierten mich dann."

Draco war schockiert Und das sollen Freunde sein? Meinte er gerade ich sei wunderbar? dachte er.

„Hast du eben gesagt ich bin wunderbar?"fragte er, als Antwort bekam er einen scheuen Kuss.

Harry stand auf und ging ins Bad, wusch sich schnell und zog die Sachen von gestern an, Draco war ihm gefolgt und tat das Gleiche. „Komm lass uns dumme Gryffindors schocken, aber vorher, können wir zu Snape ich hab da eine Frage bezüglich eines Hauswechsels."Meinte Harry und zog Draco hinter sich her.

„Wie meinst du das?"fragte er doch als antwort bekam Draco nur „wirst du gleich hörn".

Harry zog Draco durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Gänge, er hielt erst als er vor Snapes Büro stand und angeklopft hatte. Man hörte von innen ein freundliches? herein.

Snape sah von seinem Buch auf, was er gerade gelesen hatte und sah die beiden Ankömmlinge fragend an.

Harry erklärte kurz den Sachverhalt „ Sie wollen in mein Haus wechseln Potter?"fragte Snape und Harry nickte „So einfach ist das nicht, dazu hätte sich der Hut nicht sicher sein müssen und du hättest zwischen zwei Häusern wählen müssen, in diesem Fall zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Was eigentlich total unmöglich ist, da du Gryffindor durch und durch bist."Bemerkte Snape und merkte noch nicht mal wie er Harry plötzlich duzte.

Doch Harry hatte es sehr wohl bemerkt „Oh, aber ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin, ich wollte damals nur nicht nach Slytherin, weil mir nur schlechtes über das haus berichtet worden war, Gott ich war ja so dumm und naiv!"

„Da gebe ich dir Recht! Aber trotzdem bist du kein Stück Slytherin, ja gut du kannst Parsel aber das ist auch schon alles."

Harry grinste fies und neckte, wie eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit, die sie bei Snape im Büro waren, Draco damit, dass er seinen Hintern massierte.

Draco hatte bisher noch nichts gesagt, aber jetzt musste er einfach „Du glaubst gar nicht wie viel Harry, Slytheriiiiiiiiiiin ist!"Harry war von hinten mit seiner Hand, Draco zwischen die Beine gefahren und drückte nun auf „Klein-Draco". Draco nahm nun einen wirklich ungesunden Rot-Ton an.

Schlagartig wurde Snape klar, was Harry da tat und meinte nur „Willkommen in Slytherin Harry! Wenn wir unter uns sind nenn mich Severus!"bat Snape.

Harry schaute auf die große Standuhr in Severus Büro und rief aus „Zeit um Gryffindors zu schocken!"

Ende

by: "pluesch86"oder "the-memory-remains"


	2. ohne titel

**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, wer mit Slash nicht umgehen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

**Pairing: **meine beiden Lieblinge HP/DM

**Anm: **gewidmet ist die Story, all denen, die meine anderen stories gelesen haben und sie gut fanden, sowie ist sie jedem gewidmet diese liest und natürlich darf ich nicht **Nicole** vergessen, die immer ganz begierig darauf ist, wenn ich mal was schreibe oder irgendwas weiter geschrieben habe. Entstanden ist die Story halbwegs in der Schule und halbwegs zuhause, bei nightwish, blackmores night und within temptation. Und nun Viel spaß!!!!!!!!

**Vielen lieben dank an alle meine reviewer, hab mich riesig gefreut!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**tinkita:** danke für dein review, war das erste ï, hier deine antwort, sie ist nicht zuende

**Angie:** beim zweiten oder dritten lesen, bemerke ich auch oft, dass ich nicht wirklich verstehe, was ich da geschrieben habe. Aber ich hoffe bei dem geht es denn etwas besser.

**gugi28:** is nich zuende, hähä, obwohl es eigentlich zuende sein sollte, aber bei so vielen positiven reviews, da kann man ja nicht anders als weiterschreiben. Und hier is auch schon das nächste!

**Sternchen—1986:** noch jemand mit jahrgang 86 ï, ich auch sein, oh den gryffs wird's an den kragen gehen evil-grins hände-reib

**Tash:** schön das du sie gut findest, das mit den fehlern is mir leider auch schon aufgefallen, sollte mir wohl mal n beta-leser suchen...

**Babsel:** oh ja ich liebe auch bad-harrys, muahahahaha, räusper, ein nächstes chap is da, hoffe es wird dir auch gefallen

**Nikki:** oder willst du mit "cc" geschrieben werden, also **Nicci**? Hab dir ja schon erzählt, dass es weiter geht, kannst froh sein, dass es jetzt schon da is, eigentlich wollte ich heute nich schreiben, aba vorm onkel Doktor hatte ich noch ein wenig zeit. Hoffe dir wird die story weiterhin gefallen. Auch mit meinem mäuschen und wölfchen ;) viel spaß!

In Perfect Harmony 2

Zu dritt schlenderten die Slytherins in Richtung Große Halle, ungeduldig darauf, wie Dumbledore und seine Löwengrube auf das neue Paar der Schule reagieren würde.

Sie waren schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät, was bedeutete, dass jetzt alle, die in der Schule geblieben waren, versammelt in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück seien müssten. Sie blieben vor der großen Eichentür stehen und der Blonde schaute dem Schwarzhaarigen tief in die Augen, während Severus daneben stand und geduldig wartete.

„Egal was passiert Harry, ich werde dich immer lieben und bei dir sein!"

Draco küsste Harry auf den Mund, was dieser sichtlich genoss, denn er schlang seine Arme um des Größeren Nacken und zog ihn noch ein Stück runter.

„Auf in den Kampf!"

Severus öffnete die Tür und schritt vor den beiden voran, setzte sich schnell auf seinen Platz, an der Seite von Werwölfchen Lupin.

Vorher noch eifriges Geschnatter, war es jetzt still, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Harry und Draco ließen sich davon nicht beeindrucken und gingen weiter zusammen, Arm in Arm zum Tisch.

Harry flüsterte Draco etwas ins Ohr, was diesen schlagartig erröten ließ, sie setzten sich und nahmen sich jeder ein Stück Toast.

Sie fingen munter an zu essen, genau wie Snape. Dumbledore räusperte sich lautstark, doch das ignorierten die beiden frisch Verliebten.

Er räusperte sich noch einmal, viel lauter. Snape sah auf und meinte „Aber, aber, Albus, das hört sich gar nicht gut an, soll ich dir einen Trank geben, der hilft ganz bestimmt!"

Harry und Draco blickten auf und nickten synchron zur Unterstützung. Das Wölfchen fing an zu und äußerte sich „Oh, Albus. Severus hat Recht, das hört sich nicht gut an!"Erstaunt sahen die Slytherins zu Lupin. Und Harry lächelte ihn an.

Dumbledore versah Lupin und Snape mit einem seinerseits strengen Blick und fing an zu sprechen.

„Harry, wo warst du gestern Nacht? Ich wollte mit dir reden, aber du warst nicht in deinem Haus, könntest du nach dem Frühstück in mein Büro kommen?"Es war vielmehr ein Befehl als eine Bitte, da Dumbledore nun weiteraß.

„Nein danke Professor, sie können sich an meinen Hauslehrer wenden, wenn es Probleme gibt, Professor Snape würde, es mir schon weiterleiten." meinte Harry kalt und sah Draco verliebt in die Augen.

Ron und Hermine, die Draco vorher mit Blicken aufstachen, keuchten auf, als sie das mit Snape hörten, genauso wie McGonagall, alle anderen Schüler und Lehrer, außer Lupin. Die Slytherins bekamen auch nichts mit, da kein Anderer anwesend war, außer den Dreien.

Ron sprang wütend von seinem Platz, er war bereits rot angelaufen, so dass Harry nicht sagen konnte, was zu seinem Gesicht und was zu seinen Haaren passte, Ron zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco. Er sprach einen Zauber aus, doch bevor Draco der Fluch traf, wedelte Harry einmal kurz mit der Hand und wisperte einige lateinische Worte.

Es entstand ein Schutzschild, der ihn, Draco, Snape und Lupin einschloss und den Zauber reflektierte. Harry aß weiter, als wenn nichts wäre, während Ron mal wieder anfing Schnecken zu spucken.

Draco hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn „Danke mein Held, ohne dich hätte mich der Fluch sicher getroffen!"

Für alle anderen ging das so schnell, dass keiner außer Snape, Lupin und Draco bemerkt hatten, dass Harry ohne seinen Zauberstab gezaubert hatte.

Hermine führte derweil Ron aus der Halle und schimpfte laut, dass Harry von der Schule verwiesen müsste, bei dem was er ihrem Ron angetan hätte.

Dumbledore ließ sich von dieser kleinen Unannehmlichkeit nicht beirren und fragte nun an Snape gewandt, da Harry ja nicht gewillt war mit ihm zu reden.

„Severus was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum sollst du sein Hauslehrer sein? Seit wann bist du Hauslehrer von Gryffindor?"

„Ich bin kein Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, sondern immer noch von Slytherin, und das bedeutet, dass Harry das Haus gewechselt hat."Hielt sich Snape ziemlich knapp und aß gemütlich seinen Toast weiter.

„Harry kann nicht einfach das Haus wechseln!"regte sich Dumbledore auf.

„Ich dachte du kennst die Schulregeln besser, als Schulleiter."fing Lupin an „Harry kann das Haus ohne Einverständnis des Erziehungsberechtigten und Schulleiters wechseln, er braucht nur die des Hauslehrers, des Hauses in das er wechseln möchte, wenn er sich im ersten Jahr zwischen zwei Häuser entscheiden musste!"erklärte Lupin mit einem gehässigen Grinsen.

„Doch, doch, ich weiß es, es war mir nur gerade entfallen."Versuchte sich Dumbledore herauszureden, doch glaubte es ihm keiner außer natürlich die restlichen Gryffindors und ein paar Hufflepuffs.

Dumbledore versuchte es weiter „Severus kannst du dann in mein Büro kommen, ich hab einige Anweisungen an dich."

„Wie Sie wünschen Herr Schulleiter!"

„Remus, du auch!" befahl Dumbledore.

Erstaunt sah Lupin zu Dumbledore, sagte aber genauso zu wie Snape.

Das Frühstück verging ohne weitere Vorkommnisse, erst als Harry und Draco als erstes, mit Snape und Lupin den Raum verließen, brach ein höllischer Lärm aus, alles spekulierte über Harry, seinen plötzlichen Hauswechsel und sein Verhältnis zu dem Malfoy-Spross.

„Du hast also nichts dagegen, dass ich schwul bin?"fragte Harry Lupin und der Wolf antwortete lachend „Wie könnte ich, ich bin doch selber schwul, Ich hab's dir vorher nur nie gesagt, weil ich dachte, du wärst wie alle anderen Gryffindors, tut mir leid Harry, ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen!"

„Das hättest du wirklich, aber so wie es jetzt ist, ist es gut. Wer weiß was sonst gewesen wäre?"

Draco und Harry trennten sich von den beiden Lehrern, während sie den Weg in die Kerker einschlugen, nahmen Lupin und Snape eine Treppe, um zu Dumbledores Büro zu kommen.

„Das hat den Alten aber ganz schön zugesetzt, meinst du nicht Sev?"fragte Lupin und hielt an.

Auch Snape stoppte. „Meinst du wir sollten dem noch einen weiteren Schock versetzen und ihm von unserer Beziehung erzählen?"schnurrte Snape und stieß Lupin gegen die kalte Steinwand, die Hände links und rechts neben Lupins Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sein altes Herz das noch aushalten wird, ich meine ich will nicht schuld sein, dass der Knacker einen Herzinfarkt bekommt!"

„Wär nur ein weiteres Problem weniger!"gab Snape zurück, wobei er neckisch an Lupins Hals knabberte und saugte. Lupin stöhnte auf und bat „Beiß mich!"

Das ließ der sich nicht zweimal sagen und biss mit seinen spitzen Eckzähnen in seinen Hals.

„Meinst du.... Wir... haben noch... Zeit...?"keuchte das Wölfchen, dabei wanderte seine "Pfote"in Severus Schritt, er rieb daran und merkte, wie Severus immer erregter wurde.

Severus antwortete nicht, er ließ sich einfach auf seine Knie nieder und öffnete die Hose seines Geliebten, er streifte sie bis zu den Kniekehlen hinunter, genau wie die engen schwarzen Boxershorts.

Snape nahm Lupins "Zauberstab"ganz ins sich auf. Hungrig lutschte und leckte er an dem harten Schwanz vor sich. Lupin stöhnte unkontrollierte Worte und heizte Snape damit an, immer schneller zu werden.

Snapes Rhythmus wurde immer schneller, mit einem Ekstatischen Schrei kam das Wölfchen in Severus' Mund, der genüsslich die Flüssigkeit schluckte und ihn mit der Zunge sauber leckte. Lupins Wangen waren gerötet, als Snape ihn ansah und küsste.

„Dreh dich um!"befahl Lupin, der von diesem Kuss wieder vollkommen steif war.

Snape gehorchte, er spürte wie Lupin ihm auch die Hose hinunter zog. „Es könnte jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen!"raunte er dem wunderbaren schwarzem Geschöpf vor ihm ins Ohr, welcher daraufhin aufstöhnte, bei der Vorstellung irgendein Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff würde sie hier sehen, denn sie waren genau in dem Bereich, indem nur diese herumliefen.

Ohne den Schwarzhaarigen irgendwie vorzubereiten, stieß der DADA-Lehrer, in Snape. Der schrie vor Schmerz, kam den heftigen Stößen immer wieder entgegen. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden "kamen".

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert?"meinte der Schulleiter wütend.

„Wir hatten noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen."meinte Snape knapp und legte seine Hand auf Lupins Oberschenkel, der neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß. Dumbledores Gesicht verzog sich zu einer angeekelten Fratze, als er das sah, doch ging er nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Was wolltest du Albus, wir haben noch was vor!"sagte Lupin.

„Es ist wegen Harry, er..., er ist unnormal! Es ist einfach nur widerlich! Ron und Hermine haben mir davon erzählt. Ihr müsst mir helfen, dass er wieder normal wird! Eklig ist das doch! Was ist nur mit meiner ganzen Erziehung, hä? Ich habe ihm ständig eingebläut, dass das abartig ist und wie dankt er mir das? Er wird genauso!"spie Dumbledore aus.

„Komm zum Punkt, Albus, warum ist Harry "unnormal"?"

„Es ist widerlich, abartig, unnormal! Zu einem Mann gehört eine Frau und kein anderer Mann, igitt!"

„Willst du uns damit sagen, dass Harry schwul ist und wir ihn "umpolen"sollen?" fragte Lupin den Schulleiter, der ziemlich weiß im Gesicht war, Dumbi nickte nur.

Das Wölfchen, sowie die Fledermaus fingen an zu lachen. „Was ist?"fauchte das faltige etwas mit dem grauen Bart.

„Albus du solltest dich setzen!"meinte Lupin freundlich.

„Ich weiß selber was ich sollte und was nicht! Raus mit der Sprache was ist so lustig daran? Es ist doch einfach nur abscheulich!"

Snape grinste gehässig und flüsterte zu Lupin „Wer nicht hören will..."und küsste ihn vor den Augen des Professors, welcher daraufhin ohnmächtig wurde.

Als Dumbi seine Augen wieder öffnete sah er in das Gesicht von Lupin und Snape, er sprang auf. „Ahhhhhhhh, verdammt!!!"und hielt sich plötzlich den Rücken. Der alte Mann stand nun, wie der Glöckner von Notre Damm vor ihnen und fluchte was das Zeug hielt auf hunderten verschiedenen Sprachen.

Lupin wollte ihm helfen sich zu setzen, doch wich er einige Schritte nach hinten aus. Er stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und fluchte noch lauter.

„Fass mich bloß nicht an!"wütete er und gestikulierte so gut er konnte, dass sie abhauen sollten.

Lupin zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zusammen verließen er und Snape, das Büro.

In den Kerkern angekommen verschwanden die beiden auch wieder gleich in Dracos Zimmer. Nachdem Harry die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sprang er auch schon Draco an, so dass dieser rückwärts auf seinem Bett landete.

„Hey, hey! Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so stürmisch sein kannst!"meinte Draco lachend, bevor Harry ihn küsste.

„Ich"Kuss „kann" Kuss „halt"Kuss „nicht"Kuss „genug"Kuss „von"Kuss „dir"Kuss „kriegen!"Kuss.

„Hey! Jungs, Mädels kommt mal alle her, ich muss euch was sagen!"befahl Draco, der mit Harry zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins stand und darauf wartete, dass ihm alle zuhörten.

Es dauerte nicht lang und alle Slys, die hier geblieben waren, versammelt da standen.

„Wie es sich sicherlich schon herum gesprochen hat, weiß jeder, dass ich und Harry zusammen sind."Zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Okay, aber bis jetzt wisst ihr noch nicht, da ihr nicht beim Frühstück ward, dass Harry ab sofort zum Hause Slytherin gehört! Er konnte sich im Ersten ein Haus aussuchen, weswegen er auch jetzt wechseln konnte. Ich erwarte von jedem von euch, dass er sich Harry gegenüber benimmt! Sagt den Anderen bescheid, ich werde es kein zweites Mal erzählen!"erklärte Slytherins Prinz.

Gewusel brach aus, da jeder der Schlangen, Harry höchstpersönlich in ihrem Haus willkommen heißen wollte.

Nach geschlagenen 10 Minuten war der Gemeinschaftsraum dann leer bis auf Harry, Draco und Blaise, die sich an einem der Kamine niedergelassen hatten und sich unterhielten.

„Harry du musst unbedingt in unser Team!"begeisterte sich Blaise.

„Ich kann Draco doch nicht einfach seinen Platz in der Mannschaft wegnehmen, das geht doch nicht."widersprach er.

„Oh nein Harry! Du musst einfach ins Team, Blaise hat Recht! Einen besseren Sucher können wir gar nicht kriegen, jeder weiß, dass du um längen besser bist als ich! Und dann kann ich auch endlich auf den Jägerposten, den ich schon immer haben wollte!"erklärte Draco.

Harry sah verwirrt zwischen Blaise, der heftig nickte, und Draco hin und her.

Die ratlose Miene seines Freundes richtig deutend, erklärte Draco ihm die Sachlage. „Ich wollte eigentlich schon im zweiten Jahr, als Jäger spielen, ich habe Flint auch erklärt, dass ich kein Sucher sondern Jäger bin.

Er hörte nicht auf mich. Es war die einzige Position die ich bekam und ich wollte unbedingt Quidditch spielen!

Und jetzt, wo ich Kapitän bin, gab es halt keinen Anderen, der die Position spielen könnte. Aber wenn du bei mir bist, können Blaise, Nott und ich die Jäger machen, Crabbe und Goyle die Treiber. McMahon ist Hüterin und du bist unser Sucher. Ein besseres Team kann es einfach nicht geben!"

Dracos Augen begannen zu glitzern und Harry strahlte „Danke, danke, danke, ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne Quidditch machen würde!"er fiel seinem Freund um den Hals.

„Hey nehmt euch ein Zimmer!"lachte Blaise und murmelte „Da kann man ja echt neidisch werden, die besten Jungen sind weg!"

„Du findest sicher auch noch jemanden!"munterte ihn Draco auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Du geierst doch ständig diesem irischen Gryffindor hinterher?"fragte Draco spitz.

„Seamus?!"rief Harry verblüfft.

Was Blaise dazu veranlasste rot anzulaufen. Er blickte Draco mit tötenden Blicken an, doch nichts geschah, er seufzte und wechselte das Thema.

„Wie ist das eigentlich morgen mit dem Weihnachtsessen in Malfoy Manor?"fragte er stattdessen.

„Verdammt, das hatte ich ja total vergessen! Harry du musst unbedingt mit, meine Mutter würde sich echt freuen dich kennen zulernen!"er sah ihn mit Hundeaugen bettelnd an.

„Ich weiß nicht."Harry hatte seine Bedenken, wenn nicht sogar Angst, immerhin war Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser und diese wollten ihn bekanntlich am liebsten tot sehen.

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war noch bettelnder geworden. Blaise währenddessen unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Harry erklärte es Draco „Draco dein Vater folgt Voldemort, er ist ein Todesser und will mich umbringen!"

Draco und Blaise sahen ihn beide geschockt an „Wer zum Teufel hat dir erzählt, dass Tom dich umbringen will?!"fragte Blaise.

„Und mein Vater auch?" das war Draco.

Harry sah sie an und meinte langsam „Alle, na ja, Dumbledore und Weasley, Granger... Moment mal! Das heißt sie wollen mich nicht umbringen, warum musste ich denn ständig zu den Dursleys und warum war ich ständig in Gefahr?"

„Tom will seit Jahren schon mit dir sprechen, doch du standest gegen ihn und hast ihn angegriffen, während er sich gewehrt hat, bei meinem Vater war es genauso."meinte Draco.

Harry verstand, dass es mal wieder Dumbi war, der ihn aus Glatteis geführt hatte und ihn ständig als Schachfigur gesetzt hatte, doch er war immer noch skeptisch.

„Wenn du mir versprichst, dass mir nichts passieren wird, werde ich gerne mitkommen!"

„Ich verspreche es dir hoch und heilig!"versprach Draco und küsste ihn vor Freude.

„Gott was soll ich nur anziehen? Ich hab doch nichts!"Harry war entsetzt, was sollte er denn jetzt nur machen?

by: "pluesch86"oder "the-memory-remains"


	3. ohne titel

**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, wer mit Slash nicht umgehen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

**Pairing: **meine beiden Lieblinge HP/DM, SS/RL

**Vielen lieben dank an alle meine reviewer, hab mich riesig gefreut!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**gugi:** :D ja dumbi als depp find ich immer gut. Ich wird wohl auch erstma nich so schnell aufhören, tja jetzt habt ihr mich am hals grins. Hab mich ganz doll beeilt, auch trotz schulstress. Im moment hab ich auch nicht so eine große lust auf düstere darkfics, obwohl es einige gibt die richtig super sind. So und nun viel spaß!

**Angie:** natürlich is alles unrealistisch und das passt meist auch alles vorne un hinten nich, aba ich versuch mein bestes, weil das is wohl so ziemlich die längste story die ich geschrieben habe bzw. noch am schreiben bin, also eigentlich steht voldi nich auf harry, aba das kommt noch im nächsten chap ;) und ja dumbi mag keine schwulen. Viel spaß beim lesen.

**tinkita:** ich hoffe dir wird dieses chap auch gefallen, auch wenn ich meine, dass es nich so dolle is, aba ich kann euch doch nich so lange warten lassen. Viel spaß beim chap.

**Ayana Haliwell:** hab mich ganz ganz dolle beeilt. Ich mag harry auch viel viel lieber in slytherin ;) na ja und ich mag halt einen netten snape, der ganz ganz fiese gemeine Gryffindors fertig macht. Na ja vom essen is ja hier noch nich so viel, aba das kommt noch. Viel spaß!

„_Gott was soll ich nur anziehen? Ich hab doch nichts!"Harry war entsetzt, was sollte er denn jetzt nur machen?_

Perfect Harmony 3

Harry sprang auf und wuselte hinaus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er lief die Kerkergänge entlang, vorbei an zwei, für ihn, unscharfen Gestalten, die eine war so ziemlich schwarz und die andere hatte blonde Haare, aber mehr erkannte er nicht, da die schwarzen Kleider der anderen Person sie verdeckte.

Draco und Blaise saßen noch immer total perplex da und konnten nicht sagen, was da eben los war. Sobald sie das Geschehen verarbeitet hatten, liefen auch sie hinaus, Harry mehr oder weniger hinterher, doch konnten sie ihn nicht mehr sehen.

„Hier lang!"rief Blaise Draco zu und bog rechts hinter einer Statue ab. Sie liefen nicht lange, da sahen sie schon etliche Treppen vor sich. Die Anstrengung verdrängend spurteten sie hinauf und konnten erkennen, wie Harry vor einem Gemälde inne hielt.

„Hey! Warte doch mal!" rief Draco schwer atmend und stemmte seine Arme in die Seite.

Harry drehte sich um und blickte verwundert in das Gesicht seines Freundes.

„Warum bist du so schnell weggelaufen?"fragte Draco, zog Harry zu sich und küsste ihn, dieser schmiegte sich an Draco und gewährte ihm Einlass, auch wenn er die Zunge seines Engels sogleich zurückdrängte.

Harry brach den Kuss und holte tief Luft. „Hab ich doch gesagt! Ich brauch etwas zum Anziehen, so kann ich doch nicht mitkommen. Sieh mich doch mal an! Und alle meine Sachen sind halt noch in Gryffindor!"

Blaise lachte auf, er war währenddessen an die beiden getreten „Mensch Harry, du bist wirklich ein Original!"

Harry grinste.

Draco stand nun seitwärts, etwas weiter hinter, zu Harry, mit perfekten Blick auf dessen Knackpo. Er konnte der Verlockung gar nicht wieder stehen und kniff seinem ehemaligen Löwen frech in den Hintern.

„Hey!"regte Harry sich künstlich auf, ergriff die Hand seines Geliebten und zerrte ihm zum Gemälde der fetten Dame. Blaise folgte.

„Lang lebe Gryffindor!"sprach Harry das Passwort.

Draco schnaubte verächtlich und Harry erklärte „Brilliante Idee von Dumbi und unseren Vertrauensschülern."

„War klar."murmelte Draco.

Das Bild schwang zur Seite und ließ sie passieren, da sie das Passwort kannten.

Harry kletterte hindurch. Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum war es nicht grade voll, aber Harry konnte erkennen, dass alle die dageblieben waren, versammelt waren. So wie es aussah hielten sie Kriegsrat.

Als das Gemälde aufschwang, sahen alle zum Ausgang. Ron sprang auf und stellte sich Harry wutschnaubend in den Weg. Harry drückte Dracos Hand, er war innerlich total nervös und unsicher, doch gab er sich äußerlich ruhig und gelassen.

Blaise blieb hinter den beiden stehen und ließ seinen Blick suchend über die übrigen Gryffindors schweifen, in der Hoffnung diesen irischen Gott zu erblicken. Blaise senkte enttäuscht den Kopf, Finnegan war wohl über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren.

„Was wollt ihr miesen Schlangen hier?"regte sich der Rothaarige auf.

Draco und Blaise wollten sofort zurück giften, doch Harry war schneller, er sprach leise und langsam, so dass nur Ron, Hermine, die an Rons Seite stand, Draco und Blaise ihn verstehen konnten.

„Reg dich nicht so auf Ron! Ich hole mir nur meine Sachen. Du weißt schon Schulsachen, Anziehsachen, Waschzeug, Tarnumhang, Karte der Rumtreiber und Bücher und so was, halt meine Sachen. Seid beruhigt ihr werdet mich hier nie wieder ertragen müssen, ich kann doch nicht verantworten, dass ihr euch mit meiner Schwulität ansteckt!"

Nachdem Harry das losgeworden ist, fühlte er sich schon gleich viel besser.

Blaise und Draco waren erstaunt, sie hatten nicht gewusste, dass Harry einen Tarnumhang besaß und was zum Teufel war eine Karte der Rumtreiber?

Ron und Hermine wurden blass, als sie das von den Erbstücken hörten. Bis jetzt waren sie nicht daran gekommen, da Harry seine Truhe immer magisch verschloss. Sie hatten geplant zu Dumbi zu gehen, doch der war gerade beschäftigt gewesen.

Ohne jemanden anderen eines Blickes zu würdigen, stolzierten die drei Slys in Harrys ehemaligen Schlafsaal.

Blaise und Draco blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Ihr habt hier zu Fünft geschlafen!?" fragte Blaise, der als erstes seine Stimme gefunden hatte. Harry drehte sich um, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gestanden hatte.

Er hatte seinen Koffer hervor geholt.

„Ja, aber es war gar nicht so schlimm, vorher zumindest."

Harry senkte traurig den Kopf, eine Träne suchte ihren Weg in die Freiheit. Blaise klappte mal wieder der Mund auf. er hatte Harry irgendwie immer falsch eingeschätzt, aber was ihn noch viel mehr verwunderte, war das verhalten seines besten Freundes.

Draco kam auf Harry zu, umarmte ihn und küsste zärtlich seine Träne weg. Er sprach beruhigend auf Harry ein.

Da wurde die Tür heftig aufgestoßen und Mister Ronald Rotschopf Wiesel kam rein gestürmt. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und richtete ihn auf das Pärchen, die davon nichts mitbekommen hatten.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich dann nicht machen, Wiesel!"stoppte er den Gryffindor, der gerade einen Zauber aussprechen wollte.

Jetzt zeigte die Stabspitze auf Blaise, welcher einige Schritte auf ihn zukam.

„Du hast mir nichts zusagen, Psychopath! Die verseuchen hier noch alles! Sieh sie dir an, einfach eklig!"spuckte er ihm entgegen.

Doch Blaise hatte einen Plan, auch wenn es wohl seine größte Überwindung kosten würde. Blaise grinste teuflisch und stand nun einen Schritt vor Ron. Skeptisch verfolgte Ron jede Bewegung seines Gegenübers.

„Blaise, lass das! Oder willst du in Schwierigkeiten kommen?"wollte Draco seinen Freund davor bewahren, eine große Dummheit zu begehen. Er sah schon vor sich, wie Wiesel zuckend und sich vor Schmerzen windend auf dem Boden lag.

Draco hatte sich von Harry getrennt, als er bemerkte, wie Ron und Blaise sich stritten.

Draco und Harry zogen die Luft scharf ein.

„Bäh!!! Was glaubst du ekliges widerwärtiges abstoßendes Ding eigentlich was du bist?!"schrie Wieselchen und wischte sich angeekelt über den Mund, da Blaise, als Ron zu einem Fluch ansetzen wollte, ihn einfach genommen hatte und auf den Mund geküsst.

„Wirklich Wiesel, du kannst überhaupt nicht küssen! Wenn du das gelernt hast, können wir weiter reden!"Blaise drehte sich zu Draco und Harry, die ihn ungläubig anstarrten und sich halbwegs das Lachen verkniffen. „Ihr entschuldigt mich doch, ich muss mir die Zähne putzen!"

Und schon war Blaise verschwunden.

Hermine stand im Türrahmen, als Ron hinausstürmen wollte. Er schnappte sie sich und küsste sie auf den Mund. Diese stieß ihn weg „Gott, Ron lass das!"

Draco und Harry konnten sich nicht mehr halten und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ron stapfte wütend hinaus, Hermine sah die beiden Jungen herablassend an und rannte Ron hinterher.

Als sie alleine waren und endlich zuende gelacht hatten, öffnete Harry seinen Koffer und ließ alle seine Sachen mit einem Zauber hineinfliegen. Danach verkleinerte er magisch die Kiste und ließ sie zu seinen anderen Sachen schweben.

Harry kontrollierte noch mal, ob er wirklich alles mitgenommen hatte. Da fiel ihm ein, dass Ron sich ja noch vor seinem Geständnis und dem ganzen Mist danach, seinen alten Nimbus und die Quidditchbücher geliehen hatte.

Auch diese Dinge fand er nach etwas suchen und steckte sie ein.

„So ich hab dann fast alles!"grinste Harry.

„Warum fast? Was fehlt denn noch?"fragte sein Geliebter.

„Du!"

Draco grinste und schnappte sich seinen Slytherin. Seine Arme umschlangen dessen Hüfte, sowie Harrys seinen Nacken. Er presste sich ganz nah an Harry und zog ihn noch weiter zu sich.

Minimal senkte er seinen Kopf, da er ein kleines Stückchen größer als Harry war. Streifte mit seinen Lippen Harrys, es kribbelte wie verrückt, kleine Blitze schossen von ihn auf Harry und umgekehrt.

Draco fuhr sanft mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Unterlippe, Harry seufzte wohlig auf und öffnete bereitwillig seinen Mund. Es war, wie ihr erster Kuss, unschuldig und doch so intensiv.

Sie fochten nun keinen Zungenkampf, nein ihre Zungen tanzten einen langsamen Walzer.

Sie mussten sich trennen, als ihnen die Luft ausging. Draco hatte Harrys Grün noch niemals zuvor so extrem leuchten gesehen.

„Ich liebe dich Draco."

Dieser gefühllose kalte Eisprinz von Slytherin war so gerührt, dass eine einzelne Träne, die er noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, an seiner Wange hinunter lief.

Harry wischte sie mit Daumen ab und küsste ihn noch einmal sanft auf den Mund. Er schnappte sich Dracos Hand, ließ seinen Koffer vor sich schweben und verließ für immer diesen Raum, sowie das Haus.

„War das nicht eben Potter, äh Harry?"fragte das Fledermäuschen sein Werwölfchen, die goldenen Augen Lupins leuchteten als er antwortete.

„Sorry, keine Ahnung, wenn du in der Nähe bist verschwimmt alles andere immer!" Snape knurrte und küsste ihn wieder hungrig, dabei wanderten seine Hände unter den Pullover des Ex-Gryffindor.

Lupin befreite sich schnell und gewandt von Snape, krallte sich eine Hand und zog ihn in das nächstgelegene Klassenzimmer, wo sie dann endgültig übereinander herfielen, den Bestien in ihrem Innern freien Lauf ließen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Komm schon Harry! Zeig dich endlich!"quengelte Draco nun schon zum bestimmt 10. Mal. Denn er wollte unbedingt sehen, was Harry morgen anziehen würde bzw. ob er ihm nicht doch lieber etwas leihen sollte, denn er hatte ihn nun beinah 6 Jahre beobachtet und nie hatte Harry die passende Kleidung gehabt.

Na ja, außer vielleicht auf dem Ball in der 4. da sah er schon ziemlich heiß aus.

Draco schreckte aus seinen Erinnerungen auf, als Harry aus dem Bad kam und sich Draco präsentierte.

Draco schnaufte.

„Und?"fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„Boah, Harry! Wo hast du die Sachen nur all die Jahre versteckt? Du siehst darin noch viel schärfer aus, als so schon!"

Es war nicht gelogen was Draco erzählte, denn Draco erregte der Anblick, dass er schon wieder ne ausgewachsene "Latte"hatte.

Harry trug eine Hautenge schwarze Stoffhose, die eigentlich nicht wirklich was verdeckte, sondern wohl eher betonte. Dazu ein grünes Seidenhemd, welches auch hauteng saß.

Es war einfach perfekt, wie Draco fand. Das schwarz, wie Harrys Haare und das grün glich seinen Augen, obwohl es nicht ganz so intensiv war.

„Wenn du das morgen anhast, wird dich keiner für Harry Potter halten, den einstmaligen Mustergryffindor!"

Harry grinste „Ich wusste, dass es dir gefällt! Das hab ich von Sirius und Remus zum Geburtstag bekommen, doch hatte ich nie Gelegenheit es anzuziehen, du kennst die Gryffs! Wenn es dir nicht gefallen würde, wäre ich höchstwahrscheinlich in der Schulrobe gekommen, denn das ist alles was ich an eigener Kleidung besitze, ausgenommen mal meinen Festumhang."

Das ist doch nicht wahr!

„Die Muggel haben dir keine Kleidung gekauft? Na denn wird mir einiges klar! Weißt du was?"

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Wir bleiben ein paar Tage länger im Manor und denn gehen wir erst mal einkaufen, Mum wird sich riesig freuen, sie liebt es Kleidung zu kaufen und Geldauszugeben!"

„Das kann ich doch nicht..."wollte Harry dagegen, doch Draco ließ ihn nicht aussprechen sondern küsste ihn.

„Da ist immer noch zu viel Gryffindor! Keine Widerrede, wir werden einkaufen!"

Harry nickte ergeben.

Es war schon recht spät und die beiden Lieben, waren auch schon ziemlich müde.

Harry entkleidete sich komplett, bis auf die Boxershorts, vor Draco, der ihn dabei beobachtet hatte. Er schluckte, ihm war plötzlich wieder so warm.

„Was?"fragte Harry der die Blicke Dracos gespürt hatte.

„Ach nichts."Draco wandte sich ab und zog sich auch aus. Harry legte sich zu ihm unter die Decke und kuschelte sich sofort an seinen Freund, wobei er auch Dracos nicht sehr kleinem Problemchen aufmerksam wurde.

Draco währenddessen betete, dass Harry das nicht bemerkt hatte, denn er fand das schon etwas peinlich. Harry musste denken, er sei ein unerfahrener Teenie, der bei jedem bisschen erregt wurde. Eigentlich war es ja ganz und gar nicht so, außer wenn es um Harry ging.

Harry streichelte sanft über Dracos Beule in den Shorts.

Er hat's bemerkt!

Draco errötete, stöhnte aber wohlig auf.

Harry beschleunigte seine Bewegungen. Er krabbelte unter die Decke und befreite Dracos Erregung von den engen Shorts. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand quälend langsam auf und ab.

Draco stöhnte heftig auf, als er plötzlich eine feuchte Wärme um seinen Schaft spürte. Harry leckte und saugte an seinem Luststab und trieb ihn immer weiter an. Draco ergoss sich in Harrys Mund.

Dieser schluckte genüsslich, kam unter der Decke wieder hervor und küsste seinen Geliebten, der noch immer von den Nachwehen seines Orgasmus und jetzt dem Kuss berauscht war.

Harry küsste seine Stirn.

„Gute Nacht mein unersättlicher Drache!"wünschte Harry und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Früh am Morgen erwachte Draco auf die wohl schönste Art geweckt zu werden, er wurde wachgeküsst von seinem Harry.

Er schnappte sich Harry und zog ihn noch weiter hinunter, er intensivierte ihren Kuss, so dass Harry aufstöhnte.

„Guten Morgen mein schwarzer Engel!"

„Morgen!"

„Wie spät ist es?"fragte Draco, da ihm der Blick auf seinen Wecker verwehrt blieb.

„Kurz nach 9"

„Oh holy shit!!!"rief er aus und sprang regelrecht aus dem Bett.

Harry verstand die plötzliche Hektik nicht und fragte nach. Draco meinte, dass sie in etwa 40 Minuten im Manor sein mussten.

Sie saßen beide fertig im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf Lupin und Snape, sowie Blaise, da sie alle gemeinsam per Portschlüssel reisen wollten.

Harry rutschte ungeduldig auf dem Sofa hin und her, wippte unruhig mit dem Fuß auf und ab.

„Hey, was ist denn los?"fragte Draco liebenswürdig und umarmte Harry fest, so dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Ich bin schrecklich nervös, ich meine deine Eltern und so und die ganzen Todesser, a.. aber am schlimmsten ist die Vorstellung, dass Voldemort a..auch da sein wird!"

„Wir haben dir doch versprochen, dass dir nichts passiert!"

„Ja, schon, aber ich hab trotzdem Angst, versteh mich doch, ich dachte all die Jahre, er wollte mich töten und plötzlich soll es nicht so sein."

Draco nickte. „Ich werde bei dir sein!"

„Denn sind wir ja vollzählig!"Draco und Harry wandten sich zur Tür und sahen dort die anderen Drei stehen.

Remus konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als er die beiden so vertraut miteinander sah, er lugte zu Severus und erkannte auch auf seinen Zügen ein kleines sehr, sehr kleines Lächeln.

„Kommt her."befahl Snape und hielt den Portschlüssel in Form des heutigen Tagespropheten. Alle 5 stellten sich im Kreis darum und berührten sie mit einem Finger.

Draco bemerkte das bekannte ziehen hinter seinem Nabel und schwupp standen sie in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor. Harry bestaunte die schöne Halle.

„Oh man ist das schön hier!"bewunderte Harry, die Halle war in freundlichen hellen und warmen Farben gehalten, der Boden mit einem flauschigen Teppich ausgelegt und an die Wänden prangten wunderschöne Muggelgemälde. Harry erkannte darunter auch einige bekannte, die er mal in einem Schulbuch aus der Grundschule kannte.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt. Komm ich stell dich meiner Mutter vor."Draco fasste Harry wieder bei der Hand und ging mit ihm durch das große Eichentor auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.

Harrys Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Es waren schon viele Leute darin, er erkannte Lucius Malfoy, wie er sich mit einem ihn Unbekannten unterhielt. Er sah eine wunderschöne Frau, die lächelnd auf ihn zukam.

Sie hatte lange blonde Haare, war groß und schlank. Ihre Augen waren anders, wie die von Draco, sie waren zwar auch blau, aber sie waren dunkel, etwa so wie die von Sirius.

Sie umarmte erst Draco und blickte danach Harry kritisch an. Draco drückte Harrys Hand aufmunternd.

Narcissa Malfoy beobachtete die Geste und lächelte, danach umarmte sie auch Harry mütterlich.

Harry genoss das Gefühl, da es ihm ein Gefühl von Familie vermittelte, dass er sonst niemals zu spüren bekommen hatte.

„Mum, das ist Harry Potter, mein Freund. Harry, das ist meine Mum!"

Sie lächelten sich an „Frohe Weihnachten Mrs. Malfoy!"wünschte Harry.

„Dir auch einen frohe Weihnachten, aber nenn mich nicht Mrs. Malfoy, da denke ich immer meine Schwiegermutter steht hinter mir. Du kannst mich ruhig Cissa nennen, wie die anderen auch!"

„O..okay."

Lucius kam dazu und stellte sich neben seine Frau. Skeptisch wanderte seine Augenbraue nach oben, als er erst Harry betrachtete und dann Draco.

„Lucius, schön dich zu sehen!"begrüßte Snape seinen alten Schulfreund.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte dieser in einem eisigen ton, den Harry veranlasste sich hinter Draco zu verstecken, er begann zu zittern.

Lucius, der das Verhalten bemerkt hatte, war nun etwas verwirrt. Seit wann hat Potter Angst vor mir? Sonst hatte der doch auch immer so eine große Klappe und was macht der jetzt eigentlich hier?

Lucius wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort.

Draco räusperte sich. „Ich hab Harry eingeladen mit uns zu essen und ein paar Tage hier zubleiben. Wir sind zusammen."

Auf Lucius Gesicht war immer noch ein fragender Ausdruck zu erkennen. Aber er hatte nicht vor das vor allen Leuten hier zu klären. Er winkte den beiden zu, dass sie ihm folgen sollten.

Lucius setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und Harry und Draco davor auf zwei Stühle. „Wie kommt es, dass du mit meinem Sohn zusammen bist?"

Harry schluckte.

„I..ich l..liebe Ihren Sohn Mr. Malfoy."antwortete er stotternd.

„Und warum denkst du, dass ich damit einverstanden bin, wenn ein Gryffindor mit meinem Sohn zusammen ist?"

Draco grinste und kicherte leise, was ihm einen strengen Blick seines Vaters einhandelte.

„Ich bin kein Gryffindor, mehr. Ich habe das Haus gewechselt."

Und wieder war die Augenbraue Lucius oben. „So, so, du hast gewechselt und in welches? Hufflepuff?"seine Stimme klang abwertend.

Harry hatte nun auch seine Angst abgelegt und lachte leise auf. „Nein, Sir. Mein Haus ist ab gestern Slytherin!"

„Slytherin?"

Harry und auch Draco nickten. Und Draco erzählte ihm, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war und was Dumbi in Gryffindor verbreitete und weswegen Harry auch immer gegen Lucius und Voldemort gearbeitet hatte.

Lucius lachte warm auf, wodurch Harry der Mund aufklappte.

„Wir sollten essen gehen. Tom kommt später noch, denn könnt ihr miteinander reden Harry, er hat dir einiges zu erzählen und würde sicher auch gerne einiges von dir erfahren."

Harry sah Lucius fragend an, doch dieser schwieg und verließ den Raum wieder.

Harry saß noch immer da, total in Gedanken. Was meint er damit, er hat mir einiges zu erzählen?

Draco sah seinen Freund an, der verloren auf dem Stuhl saß und nichts um sich wahrnahm. Er sprach Harry an, doch er reagierte nicht.

Da hilft wohl nur noch eins. Draco lehnte sich zu Harry runter und küsste ihn. Zuerst war es nur einseitig, aber schon bald erwiderte Harry.

„Na, wieder da?" fragte Draco und zog Harry mal wieder an der Hand aus dem Raum.

„Lauf doch nicht so!" beschwerte sich Harry lachend. Angesprochener verlangsamte seine Schritte.

Sie betraten Hand in Hand den Raum und alle drehten sich zu ihnen um.


	4. das treffen

**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, wer mit Slash nicht umgehen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

**Pairing: **meine beiden Lieblinge HP/DM, SS/RL

* * *

**Thanks an alle die meine story lesen und auch fleißig reviewen ;) **

**tinkita: **Danke für dein review, nach etwas längerer wartezeit endlich ein neues kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch...

**gugi28: **hier neues chap! Ja tom is ganz ganz anders g heute wird's aba ohne lemon und vielleicht auch ein wenig na ja, wirst ja selbst lesen...

* * *

_Sie betraten Hand in Hand den Raum und alle drehten sich zu ihnen um._

**In Perfect Harmony 4** Harry lehnte sich leicht zu Draco und flüsterte „Was gucken die uns denn alle so an?" 

Durch die Stille, die in der Halle herrschte, konnte jeder das Flüstern Harrys hören. Draco schaute in die Gesichter der Besucher und lächelte.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Harry Potter, mein Freund!"

Noch immer war es totenstill.

Draco zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, um das eben gesagte noch zu verdeutlichen. Man hörte erst nur ein einsames Klatschen von Lupin, als Narcissa folgte, fingen auch die anderen an zu klatschen, selbst der griesgrämige immer schlecht gelaunte Severus Snape.

Nachdem sie sich trennten blickte Draco in die wunderschönen grünen Augen Harrys. Verliebt sahen sie sich an, Grün verschmolz in Silber, Silber verschmolz in Grün.

„Lasst uns essen!" verkündete Lucius und schnippte mit den Fingern.

Die Große Halle füllte sich mit Tischen und Stühlen, auf den Tischen stapelten sich die edelsten Leckereien, von Brötchen über Croissants, bis Gänsebraten, Rotkohl und Knödel.

Und wieder war es an Harry zu staunen. Er hatte bis jetzt nur Weihnachten bei den Dursleys und in Hogwarts verbracht. Das Weihnachten bei den Dursleys war für ihn eigentlich nur mehr Arbeit als sonst. In Hogwarts war Weihnachten die schönste Zeit die es gab.

Doch dieses Jahr schien sein Weihnachten getrübt, von Anfang. Doch denn war da Draco und hatte ihm das schönste Weihnachten, das er je hatte geschenkt und das nur, indem er bei ihm war.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte Draco Harry, der bemerkt hatte, dass dieser in Gedanken versunken war.

„Was?"

„Ich habe gefragt an was du gerade gedacht hast, du wirktest so abwesend."

Draco und Harry setzten sich nebeneinander an den Tisch, ihnen gegenüber Severus und Remus, es saßen auch noch Blaise mit seinen Eltern am Tisch, sowie die Crabbes und Goyles, natürlich auch Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy. Auch noch andere Leute die Harry nicht kannte.

„Ich habe nur über meine vorherigen Weihnachtsfeste gedacht und dieses ist wohl das schönste, das ich je hatte. Früher als ich noch bei den Dursleys war, musste ich immer kochen und backen. Die in Hogwarts waren zwar schön, aber mir fehlte immer etwas."

„Und das hast du jetzt?"fragte Draco und eine Augenbraue wanderte ganz Malfoy Manier nach oben.

Harry nickte und lächelte ihn mal wieder mit diesem verliebten Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Und was ist das wenn ich fragen darf?"

Remus hatte die beiden Verliebten beobachtet Ach wie süß die zwei doch zusammen sind!

„Du!"Draco wurde etwas verlegen und lief leicht rötlich an.

Remus lachte leise auf.

„Jetzt wo wir hier alle zusammen sitzen, will ich nicht unnötige Zeit verschwenden mit langen Reden. Ich bin froh euch alle wohl erhalten hier wieder zu sehen. Ich freu mich auch dich Harry bei uns begrüßen zu können und dich besser kennen zulernen. Und nun frohe Weihnachten und lasst es euch schmecken!"eröffnete Lucius Malfoy das Essen.

Harry lief rot an, als Lucius ihn erwähnte. Doch griff er kräftig zu, da er heute noch nichts gegessen hatte und das alles so lecker aussah.

Auch Draco verputzte eine ansehnliche Menge, so dass die Erwachsenen nur staunten wie viel die beiden doch essen konnten ohne an Gewicht zuzunehmen.

Remus seufzte So essen würde ich auch mal gerne können, aber bei mir setzt ja alles gleich an

Während des Essens unterhielten sich die Erwachsenen miteinander, wie Fudge als Minister oder Dumbledore als Schulleiter, sowie seine ausgesprochen schlechte Wahl, wenn es um Lehrer ging. Snape erzählte die Geschichte, als sie in Dumbis Büro waren und ihm gestanden hatten, dass sie genauso schwul waren wie Harry. Alle amüsierten sie sich köstlich.

Es war nun bereits 1 Uhr durch und Harry saß mit Draco und Blaise in dessen Zimmer. Er bestaunte die riesige Auswahl an Büchern, die Draco besaß.

Er fand eine Menge Bücher über Zaubertränke und schwarze Zaubern, aber auch über Verwandlung. Eines aber nahm Harry total in Bann.

„Darf ich?"fragte er seinen Geliebten und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Draco schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Erst als Harry ihn mit Zunge auf den Mund küsste willigte er ein.

Blaise sah sich die beiden an, man konnte denken, die beiden kennen sich schon ewig, doch eigentlich kannten sie ja erst seit 2 Tagen wirklich.

Harry nahm sich das Buch aus dem Regal und blätterte darin herum, er war einfach fasziniert und wollte es unbedingt ausprobieren. „Dray? Hilfst du mir? Ich möchte doch so gerne ein Animagus werden, so wie Sirius einer war."

Erst jetzt schaute Draco auf den Titel des Buches „_Animagie und wie man einer wird!"_Draco wusste gar nicht mehr, dass er sich das Buch gekauft hatte.

Draco nickte „Ich wollte auch schon lange ein Animagus werden, aber ich hatte das Buch glatt vergessen. Machen wir es doch einfach zusammen!"Der blonde konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie Harry auf ihn drauf gesprungen war und ihn immer wieder küsste und freudig „Danke, danke danke."rief.

„Hey"empörte sich Blaise „ihr seid nicht allein und außerdem will ich auch ein Animagus werden!"

Harry hörte auf Draco zu küssen, blieb aber weiterhin auf ihm sitzen. „Ist ja okay, denn sind wir eben zu dritt."gab er zu und kraulte Harry den Nacken. Wodurch dieser leise anfing zu schnurren.

Es wurde an der Tür geklopft und Blaise öffnete die Tür da, Harry noch immer auf Dracos Schoß saß und sich nicht weg bewegte.

„Oh, Tom! Frohe Weihnachten, wie geht es dir?"

Als Harry hörte wer da vor der Tür stand, versteifte er sich. Das wiederum fühlte Draco, weswegen er ihm sanfte Küsse auf den Nacken hauchte und ihn ganz fest an sich drückte. „Scht, er wird dir nichts tun, hab keine Angst."

Harry entspannte sich allmählich und lehnte sich zurück.

„Hi, Tom!"grüßte Draco den Älteren. Der nickte ihm zu und trat nun ganz in das Zimmer.

„Hallo Blaise, Draco und Harry ich bin froh das du hier bist!"begrüßte er die Anwesenden.

Harry musterte seinen ehemaligen? Feind. Was der es auch gestattete, so manch andere, die das getan hatten, hatten schon einen miesen Fluch abbekommen.

Tom sah ganz anders aus, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Als er ihn vor einem halben Jahr gesehen hatte, sah er einer Schlange ziemlich ähnlich aber nun? Nun sah er aus wie ein ganz normaler Mensch, wenn man mal von den roten Augen absah.

Tom Vorlost Riddle hatte lange durchdringende schwarze Haare, die in einem lockeren Zopf gebunden waren, seine Haut hatte einen goldenen Schimmer und glänzte seidig.

Das Gesicht männlich und markant. Sein Körper war schon beinah dürr, aber unter seinem roten Hemd zeichneten sich doch deutlich Muskeln ab. Er sah nicht aus, wie 50 oder noch älter sondern, wie jemand Anfang 30.

Harry schaute in die roten Augen, die ihn freundlich ansahen, irgendwie wurde er von Tom angezogen, er wusste auch nicht wieso, aber er fühlte sich auf einmal noch viel glücklicher als so schon mit Draco. Harry wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, seine Augen begannen zu brennen, in seinem Hals steckte ein riesiger Kloß.

Wie in Trance erhob Harry sich von dem Schoß seines Freundes und fiel schluchzend in Toms Arme.

Dieser umarmte ihn herzlich und streichelte beruhigend über seinen Rücken.

Draco und Blaise standen bzw. saßen da wie abgestellt und nicht abgeholt, sie starrten auf die Szene. Draco kam nicht umhin, dass in ihm ein klein wenig Eifersucht aufstieg. Es war sein Harry und niemand sonst durfte ihn so in Armen halten.

Wütend blitzte Draco Tom an, doch dieser ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Tom führte den kleinen zurück zum Bett, er setzte sich mit ihm hin, da Harry sich mittlerweile so fest an ihn geklammert hatte. Man hörte noch immer gelegentliches Schluchzen, doch bald war Harry eingeschlafen.

In Draco brodelte es und Tom wusste das ganz genau.

„Dein Vater hat dir die Geschichte also nicht erzählt?"vermutete Tom.

Draco sah ihn fragend an, sowie Blaise, der sich wieder gesetzt hatte.

„Okay, ihr werdet es ja früher oder später eh erfahren. Es war vor etwa 17 Jahren...

_Flashback_

„_Tom ich muss dir etwas sagen!"eine Frau mit durchdringenden grünen Augen und langen roten Haaren, lag in Toms Armen und wisperte in sein Ohr._

_Tom schob sie ein kleines Stück weit weg von sich, sie blickte ihn verliebt an._

„_Ich bin schwanger!"_

_Der Schwarzhaarige sah erst ungläubig zu seiner Geliebten. „Ist es von mir oder diesem Potter?"_

_Die Frau schien empört „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nur mit dir geschlafen habe und schlafen werde. Ich bin eine Veela und du bist mein Seelenpartner, wenn ich jemals mit jemand anderen schlafen würde, würde ich sterben!"_

_Tom sah sie aus seinen roten Augen entschuldigend an und fing an zu strahlen._

„_Ich werde Vater? Das ist das schönste, dass du mir sagen konntest, ich liebe dich mein Engel!"er küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund._

_Flashback end_

„Soll das etwa heißen, du und Lilly Potter... ich meine Harry ist dein Sohn!?"fragte Draco

Tom nickte „So ist es!"

„Aber wie kommt es, dass sie Potter geheiratet hatte und warum ist Harry dann ein Potter und kein Riddle?"klinkte sich Blaise in das Gespräch ein.

„Ich wurde gesucht und Dumbledore hat Lilly überwachen lassen. Sie und Potter führten eine Scheinehe, einmal wegen mir, denn durch die Heirat, war sie sicher, genauso wie ich und unser Kind. Sie war mit Potter. James Potter war schwul und schon seit Jahren mit seinem besten Freund Sirius Black zusammen. Da seine Eltern strenge Reinblütler und nicht wollten, dass die Potters aussterben, willigte er ein sie zu heiraten. So war das damals.

Doch Dumbledore fand kam irgendwann hinter unsere Show. Es sah aus wie ein ganz normaler Besuch...

_Flashback_

„_Oh Professor Dumbledore, was verschafft uns die Ehre?"fragte die Rothaarige, als sie die Tür öffnete und den Schulleiter von Hogwarts vor sich sah. Sie sprach laut, da Tom gerade da war um seinen 1 jährigen Sohn zu sehen._

_Er hörte sie und suchte nach einem Versteck, doch fand er keines. James Potter war auch da, er wollte ihm etwas mehr Zeit geben und ging nun ebenfalls zur Tür um den Schulleiter aufzuhalten._

„_Guten Abend Professor Dumbledore, was führt Sie zu uns?"fragte er und stellte sich dem Alten in den Weg._

_Lilly ging derweil zurück ins Wohnzimmer und meinte zu Tom, er solle hoch in Harrys Zimmer und dort warten. Doch da war es schon zu spät._

_Dumbi stürzte humpelnd hinein, nachdem ein grüner Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab stach und James Potter ins Herz traf, dieser sackte sofort tot auf den Boden._

_Tom schrei Lilly zu, sie solle Harry beschützen, doch war es zu spät, der zweite grüne Strahl erleuchtete das haus und Lilly sank zu Boden, einen weinenden Harry in den Armen._

_Tom wollte sich Harry schnappen und mit einem Portschlüssel entkommen, doch Dumbledore sprach ein drittes Mal den Unverzeihlichen, da Tom aber zu stark für Dumbi war, starb er nicht._

_Er sammelte seine Kräfte all die Jahre um dann seinen Sohn aus den Klauen dieses Monstrum zu retten._

_Doch Dumbi fädelte alles geschickt ein, er manipulierte eine Menge Gedächtnisse, zwar nicht besonders gut, aber er tat es._

_Er erlegte Harry einen Fluch auf, wodurch die Narbe entstand, durch diesen Fluch hatte der Kleine höllische Schmerzen, wenn sein Vater in der Nähe war._

_Dumbi gab den Jungen zu Squibs, die ihn brechen sollten, damit er leichtes Spiel mit dem Jungen hatte wenn der nach Hogwarts kam._

_Flashback end_

„so war das damals, vor einem halben Jahr konnte ich den Fluch brechen, indem ich in seinen Geist eindrang und den Fluch zerstörte. Harry ist mein Sohn und endlich habe ich ihn wieder! Danke Draco, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, ich hätte das nie geschafft, ich bin froh das Harry dich als Partner hat."

Tom löste sich als er zu Ende erzählt hatte von Harrys Armen, er stand auf und wollte noch etwas nach unten gehen, die Party genießen. Blaise hielt das für eine gute Idee und verließ mit Tom den Raum.

Draco sah seinen Schatz liebevoll an, er sah so friedlich aus wenn er schlief, so unschuldig. Er hatte schon viel mitgemacht, aber nun hatte er eine Familie, sein Engel.

Einen Vater, Draco hatte er und Narcissa sowie Lucius sahen ihn schon nach ein paar Minuten als ihren Schwiegersohn an.

Draco dachte noch eine Weile über die Sache nach, er erinnerte sich daran, dass Tom meinte Lilly war eine Veela, was bedeutete, Harry war eine Halbveela, deswegen hat Harry Tom als seinen Vater erkannt! Und deswegen konnte Harry ohne Zauberstab zaubern!

Oh wie Draco diesen Engel doch liebte. Er küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn und streichelte ihm eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Harry öffnete seine Augen „Bin ich etwa eingeschlafen?"gähnte er und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund.

Draco legte das "Animagiebuch"zur Seite, dass r schon mal angefangen hatte zu lesen, während Harry schlief.

„Ja mein Schatz! Du bist in Toms Armen eingeschlafen."Antwortete er und kraulte ihm den Nacken, Harry schnurrte wohlig.

Eine einsame Träne kullerte an seiner Wange hinab, Draco sah diese und küsste sie weg.

„Na, na, da gibt es doch nichts zu weinen!"versuchte Draco seinen Freund aufzumuntern.

„I..ich weiß, ich bin nur so unendlich glücklich! Ich habe dich und jetzt hab ich einen Vater, du weißt gar nicht wie oft ich mir doch gewünscht habe, dass ich eine Familie habe. Und jetzt auf einmal hab ich einen Vater und einen Partner!"

„Ich liebe dich mein Engel!"

Draco schenkte Harry einen sanften, fast schüchternen Kuss. Harry öffnete sowie Draco seinen Mund, ihre Zungen berührten sich und Blitze schlugen ein, bei jedem Kuss wurde das Gefühl intensiver.

Dracos Zunge streichelte Harrys, führten einen langsamen Tanz und massierten sich gegenseitig. Draco knöpfte langsam die ersten Knöpfe von Harrys Hemd auf.

Sie trennten sich nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit.

„Hast du Hunger? Wir haben zwar das Mittag verpasst, aber ich rufe eine Hauselfe, sie wird uns sicher gerne etwas ins Zimmer bringen."fragte Draco während er über Harrys Brust streichelte und an dessen Brustwarzen saugte.

Wohlige Schauer durchliefen Harrys Körper als er „Später!"stöhnte.

by: "pluesch86"oder "the-memory-remains"


	5. der weihnachtsball

**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, wer mit Slash nicht umgehen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

**Pairing: **meine beiden Lieblinge HP/DM, SS/RL

**Thanks an alle meine reviewer!**

**tinkita: **und hier is schon das nächste;)

**gugi28:** hab mir deinen rat zu herzen genommen und ganz, ganz schnell weiter geschrieben knuddel-back

**Arwen Urodumiel:** danke für dein review, ich denke so ziemlich jeder in meiner story ist OOC, ich freu mich dass dir die story gefällt, geht diesmal auch extra schnell weiter

* * *

_Wohlige Schauer durchliefen Harrys Körper als er „Später!"stöhnte._

In Perfect Harmony 5 

Harry streckte einen Arm aus und zeigte damit auf die Tür. Leise murmelte er eine Zauberformel, er verschloss somit die Tür und schützte diesen Raum mit einem Zauber, durch den kein Ton dringen würde.

Draco bekam von dem nichts mit, da er eher damit beschäftigt war Harrys Hemd und Hose auszuziehen. Harry war ihm behilflich, indem er seine Hüfte hob, damit Draco seine Hose ausziehen konnte.

„Hey, du hast ja gar nichts drunter!"knurrte Draco mit einer tiefen, vor Erregung rasselnder Stimme.

Harry tat unschuldig und klimperte mit den Augen „Aber Dray, die Boxershorts sind doch immer so unbequem!"

Mit einem weiteren Knurren entledigte sich Draco seinerseits von seinen Sachen, die nun kreuz und quer in seinem Zimmer verteilt lagen und stürzte sich gierig auf Harry.

Er küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft, sie rieben ihre harte, pulsierende, heiße Glieder aneinander. Und heizten sich mit ihren feurigen Küssen immer weiter an, kamen ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher. In Ekstase rieben sie sich schneller aneinander und kamen mit einem Aufschrei zusammen.

Draco, der über Harry lag, nahm seinen Süßen ganz fest in die Arme, küsste ihn ein weiteres mal zärtlich auf den Mund. Harry schmiegte sich ganz fest an seinen Slytherin.

Sie lagen einige Zeit einfach nur so da und lauschten dem Herzen des anderen.

Doch irgendwann standen auch sie wieder auf, reinigten sich mit einigen Zauber und zogen sich wieder an. Draco wollte die Tür öffnen, damit sie zurück zur Party gehen konnten, mittlerweile war es schon Zeit zum Abendbrot.

Aber er schaffte es nicht die Tür zu öffnen.

„Oh, das hatte ich ja vergessen!"Harry machte eine Handbewegung und die Tür war auf.

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Draco seinen Freund und blieb stehen, während Harry schon aus dem Zimmer getreten war.

„Ich hatte vorhin die Tür verschlossen, man kann ja nie wissen ob nicht einer doch hereinplatzen würde und ich hab nicht so große Lust, wenn mich Severus oder gar deine Eltern und beide beim Sex sehen würden." Harry grabschte nach Dracos Hand und zog ihn aus der Tür.

„Außerdem habe ich noch einen Lautloszauber ausgesprochen, wir sind nämlich auch nicht grade leise."

Draco errötete, an das hatte er einfach nicht gedacht, aber wer könnte es ihm übel nehmen, bei so einem endgeilen Typen bei sich im Bett!

„Komm schon ich hab Hunger!"quengelte Harry, wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ich komm ja schon."

Harry wusste zwar nicht genau wo es lang ging, aber er folgte einfach mal der Musik. Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie auch wieder unten in der Halle.

Die Tische, die beim Frühstück noch im Raum standen waren an die Seite gerückt und darauf war ein riesiges Buffet. In der Mitte war eine Tanzfläche, auf der schon einige fleißig tanzten. Es gab sogar eine Bühne auf der eine Band spielte, die Harry zwar nicht kannte aber die Musik fand er einfach nur Klasse.

Die Band spielte gerade eine Ballade und Harry sah, wie Cissa und Lucius zusammen tanzten, Blaise tanzte mit Pansy Parkinson, sogar Crabbe und Goyle tanzten miteinander. Aber das interessanteste Tanzpaar war für Harry Severus und Remus.

Die beiden bewegten sich engumschlungen, während sie sich wollüstige Blicke zuwarfen.

„Wolln wir erst tanzen oder essen?"fragte Draco seinen Freund, der mal wieder überwältigt schien.

Harry wurde sich seines knurrenden Magen wieder bewusst und antwortete „Essen!"

Also nahmen sie sich jeder einen Teller und besteck und gingen zum Buffet um sich allerhand Dinge aufzuladen, die sie essen wollten.

Harry und Draco setzten sich an einem Tisch in die Ecke, schweigend aßen sie ihr Mahl.

„Sag mal Dray, ist Weihnachten eigentlich immer so bei euch?"

Draco nickte.

„Man das hier ist ja viel größer als der Schulball im 4. Jahr!"

„Wir feiern halt gerne mit allen unseren Freunden, erst das traditionelle Frühstück mit dem engsten Freundes- und Familienkreis und dann der große Weihnachtsball, mit allen Reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberern Englands. Die Malfoys feiern schon seit Jahrhunderten so Weihnachten."erklärte Draco seinem Freund.

„Du meinst ihr habt alle reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberer eingeladen?"fragte Harry ungläubig und dachte dabei an Neville oder die Weasleys, oder gar Seamus, doch keinen konnte er entdecken.

Falsch dort hinten auf der anderen Seite sah er einige Ravenclaws und sogar ein paar ihm bekannte Hufflepuffs.

„Ja, einladen tun die Malfoys jeden, das ist Tradition, aber nicht alle kommen oder siehst du ihr irgendwo Rotschöpfe? Die meisten Gryffindors kommen nicht, aus unserem Jahrgang hab ich noch nie einen hier gesehen, obwohl Finnegans Eltern jedes Jahr kommen."

„Wirklich? Das wusste ich gar nicht. Aber ich bin auch reinblütig, ich hab nie eine Einladung bekommen!"Harry klang beleidigt.

Draco küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Jedes Jahr haben wir eine Einladung verschickt, ich vermute mal Dumbledore kontrollierte deine Post!"

Ein bösartiges Glitzern trat in Harrys Augen, als er das mit Dumbi erfuhr, wie er diesen Kerl hasste. Er war an seinem ganzen vermurksten Leben Schuld. Er gab ihn zu Squibs, die ihn behandelten wie der letzte Dreck.

Als Harry vorhin weinend in den Armen seines Vaters lag, schickte dieser Harry seine Erinnerungen in Gedanken.

„Hey, beruhig dich, der Alte wird schon sehen was er davon hat! Wir werden es ihm zeigen, weißt du noch das mit Blaise und dem Wiesel?"

Harry nickte und verzog das Gesicht, er hatte einen mitleidigen Ausdruck, als er Blaise zusah, wie er gerade Tango tanzte mit Professor Snape.

„Weißt du ich hab da so eine Idee..."Draco flüsterte Harry etwas ins Ohr, dieser sah ihn nur erst komisch an, bevor er anfing fies zu grinsen, seine Augen bekamen kurzzeitig einen leichten rötlichen Schimmer, der aber sofort wieder verschwand.

„Oh ja, das wird ein Spaß! Und du meinst das klappt?"

„Hast du Wiesel nicht gesehen der war mehr als nur scharf auf unseren kleinen Blaise, doch leider, leider wird sein Herzchen gebrochen, da Blaise auf Iren steht und nicht auf rothaarige Dummköpfe!"

„Natürlich steh ich nicht auf rothaarige Dummköpfe, urks, da wird mir ja jetzt schon wieder schlecht!"

„Ach Blaise gut, dass du da bist! Ich hab mir da was überlegt, wie wir es dem Wiesel heimzahlen können..."

„Ja, ja sprich weiter ich bin ganz Ohr!"

Draco erzählte Blaise, wie schon Harry zuvor seine Idee. Draco wirkte erst nachdenklich „Du meinst nur scharf machen und flirten? Ich muss ihn doch nicht noch einmal küssen?"Draco schüttelte den Kopf und verzog angewidert das Gesicht bei dieser Vorstellung.

„Okay, unter einer Bedingung!"

„Hach, da kommt der Slytherin wieder durch, schieß los mein Freund!"

„Harry hilft mir mit Finnegan."

Harry sah Blaise verwundert an, doch eigentlich war es logisch, Harry kannte Seamus etwas besser und war mit ihm auch immer noch befreundet. Er wusste nämlich, dass Seamus schwul war, er hatte einmal ihn und Damian Matthews aus Ravenclaw gesehen, wie sie sich küssten. Da kam Harry auch mehr oder weniger zum Schluss, dass er schwul sei, denn es hatte ihn derart angemacht als die zwei Jungs geküsst hatten.

Vor ein paar Wochen allerdings sah Harry wie Damian mit einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff herum machte.

„Okay!"

Blaise lächelte Harry an und wandte sich an Draco „Darf ich dir deinen Süßen entführen?"fragte er.

„Solange du artig bist, und ihn mir wieder bringst, ja."Blaise verbeugte sich theatralisch vor Draco „Zu Befehl Herr Oberfeldwebel!"

Er bat Harry seinen Arm an, dessen er auch ergriff und zusammen stolzierten sie zur Tanzfläche.

Sie tanzten eine Weile zusammen, als Blaise von hinten an der Schulter geklopft wurde. In der Annahme Draco würde hinter ihm stehen und seinen Freund zurück verlangen drehte er sich um und meinte „Ja, ja, kriegst ja deinen..."weiterkam er nicht, da ein paar samtene Lippen auf seinen lagen und in küssten.

Harry hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als Seamus plötzlich inter Blaise stand, er zwinkerte Harry zu, klopfte Blaise auf die Schulter und küsste ihn einfach als dieser sich umdrehte.

Draco stand neben ihn und übernahm Blaise Tanz.

„Na was meinst du? Hab ich das nicht mal wieder gut hingekriegt?"fragte Draco in einem arroganten Ton, lächelte aber belustigt.

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich, Dray, wie hast du das nur hingekriegt?"Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter ab. Er zog den betörenden Geruch von Dracos Haaren ein, sie dufteten so schön nach Vanille.

Harrys Mund lag an dessen Hals, die Verführung war einfach zu stark, dass Harry es nicht machen würde, er saugte an seinem Hals und biss leicht hinein, danach leckte er mit seiner Zunge darüber und küsste sie.

„Meins!" kommentierte Harry seine Handlung.

Draco knurrte und küsste Harry hart auf den Mund.

Man hörte überall ein ‚Ach sind die süß' oder ähnliches, meist von den Hogwartsschülern.

„also ist es war, was man sich so erzählt? Harry Potter hat sich Draco Malfoy geangelt?"hörte Harry eine bekannte Stimme.

Harry löste sich von seinem Freund und blickte nach, von wo die Stimme kam. Der ehemalige Kapitän vom Gryffindorquidditchteam stand vor ihnen. „Oliver!"rief Harry freudig aus und umarmte ihn.

Draco blitzte Wood eifersüchtig an und zog seinen Freund wieder zu sich, legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um ihn, um zu signalisieren, _‚er gehört mir!'_

Wood lachte. „Keine Angst ich nehme ihn dir nicht weg, ich stehe eher auf das weibliche Geschlecht. Wie geht es dir Harry und wie kommt es, dass du hier bist? Sonst hab ich dich hier nie gesehen und wo sind Ron und Hermine?"

Wood blickte nun in zwei eisige grüne Augen, die einen deutlichen rötlichen Schimmer hatten und dadurch bedrohlich wirkten. Es lief Oliver eiskalt den Rücken runter.

„Jetzt geht es mir gut, wo Ron und Hermine sind? Die versauern hoffentlich in ihrem scheiß Turm und ich war sonst nie hier, da Dumbi wahrscheinlich meine Post kontrollierte und ich deshalb nie eine Einladung bekommen hatte."

Oliver sah skeptisch zu Harry, da er ihn noch nie so über Dumbledore, Ron oder Hermine hatte reden hören. Doch erinnerte er sich an ein Gespräch mit Fred und George Weasley. Sie hatten ihm anvertraut, dass die beiden sich nicht nur als Brüder liebten und sie erzählten ihm auch, dass die Weasleys eine komische Weltansicht hatten und sie fanden Schwule wären abartig und krank.

Und so kombinierte Wood einfach, immerhin war er jahrelang Kapitän und da musste man sehr gut mit dem Köpfchen sein. Harry hatte sich in Draco verliebt und sich vor Ron und Hermine geoutet, die ihn dann fertig gemacht haben. Aber Draco war da und sie wurden ein Paar, so dachte sich Wood das jedenfalls und nickte nur.

Er wünschte Harry noch viel Spaß und forderte Millicent Bulstrode zum tanzen auf, das etwas fülligere Mädchen stand zuvor die ganze Zeit in einer Ecke und sah sehnsüchtig auf die Tanzfläche. Sie strahlte, als Wood sie aufforderte.

Und Harry lächelte wissend. Bei der Siegesfeier im dritten Jahr, als sie den Pokal gewannen, hatte Oliver so viel getrunken, dass Harry ihn stützen musste. Da hatte er ihm brühwarm erzählt, dass er nicht auf so dürre, mit Make-up zugekleisterte, dumme, modesüchtige Tussen stand.

Er hatte Harry sehr blumig erklärt, dass er eine Frau mit Rundungen sehr viel attraktiver fand.

„Was grinst du denn so?"fragte Draco der bemerkt hatte, dass Harry mehr oder weniger in Gedanken war.

„Ach nichts, ich freu mich nur für Milli, dass sie endlich auch einen Freund gefunden hat!"

Die Party ging noch eine ganze Weile weiter, Harry tanzte mit Draco, Blaise, sogar mit Pansy, Narcissa und letztendlich auch mit Severus, der Harry vermutete mal ziemlich viel Alkohol intus hatte.

Irgendwann landeten dann Harry und Draco erschöpft in seinem Bett, sie zogen sich nur aus und krabbelten tot müde in ihr Bett. Draco bedeckte sie noch beide, bevor sie auch schon eingeschlafen waren.

Weinachten verging und Harry fühlte sich immer mehr wie zu Hause, Tom blieb während der zeit auch noch hier und verbrachte seine Zeit mit Harry. Severus und Remus blieben auch noch über die Feiertage, bevor sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.

Blaise war mit zu Seamus gefahren und Oliver hatte Milli zu einem Date eingeladen.

Harry verbrachte seine Zeit entweder mit Draco im Bett oder mit Draco und seinem Vater, er erzählte seinem Vater wie sein Leben bei den Squibs war, dieser war sauer und wollte diese Wesen noch bestrafen.

Doch auch Weihnachten verging und Tom musste wieder arbeiten, er versprach Harry aber, noch bevor dieser nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte zu kommen und sich von ihm zu verabschieden, er war zwar traurig aber verstand es.

„Guten Morgen mein Engel! Weißt du was heute für einen Tag wir haben?"fragte Draco seinen Freund und gab ihn einen _‚guten Morgen Kuss'_.

„Ja heute ist der 27. Dezember, ein ganz normaler Werktag, wieso?"

„Eben deswegen, heute wird eingekauft!"rief Draco freudig aus und sprang aus dem Bett.

by: "pluesch86"oder "the-memory-remains"


	6. Einkaufen ist lustig, einkaufen macht sp...

**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, wer mit Slash nicht umgehen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

**Pairing: **meine beiden Lieblinge HP/DM, SS/RL, SF/BZ

**Anm.:** Es gibt einen kleinen Zeiteinschub in diesem Kapitel, etwa um 1 oder zwei Tage, nicht wundern.

**Thanks an alle meine reviewer!**

**tinkita: **hab mich wieder mal beeilt um schnell voran zu kommen, wie gut das ich frei hab denn geht's nämlich auch schnell ;)

**Angie:** in diesem Kapitel wirste wohl eher weniger über tom und harry finden, aber ich verspreche im nächsten wird er wieder kommen

**gugi28:** ich glaub du meinst, dass dir ron leid tut, weil ich wüsste nicht warum dir draco leid tun könnte, denn eigentlich is harry ja ganz lieb zu draco ;) kann schon sein, dass harry etwas hart zu ron ist. Ich wollte unbedingt, dass noch mehr gryffs schwul sind und da mir neville ein bisschen zu tollpatschig war und dean ein Muggelgeborener ist, dachte ich mir nimm ich einfach seamus, hoffentlich gefällt dir das kapitel auch

* * *

„_Eben deswegen, heute wird eingekauft!"rief Draco freudig aus und sprang aus dem Bett._

**In Perfect Harmony 6**

Harry folgte seinem Freund langsam ins Badezimmer. Draco stand schon unter der dusche und seifte sich mit seinem Duschgel ein. Er bekam nicht mit wie Harry ins Badezimmer hineingetapst kam und so erschrak er sich ganz fürchterlich, als sich zwei Arme um seinen Körper schlangen.

Harry platzierte federleichte Küsse auf dessen Nacken und grinste „du geht's wohl sehr gerne einkaufen was?"

Draco nickte heftig und schwärmte ihm vor wie viele verschiedenen Läden es doch gäbe mit Massen an Kleidung und so weiter und so fort.

Draco drehte sich zu seinem Schatz um und küsste ihn auf den Mund während das angenehm warme Wasser auf sie beide hinunter prasselte.

Er griff nach dem Duschgel und verteilte es auf Harrys Körper, keine Stelle auslassend. Harry stöhnte auf als Draco sein "bestes-Stück"mit dem Duschgel massierte.

Harry wurd sofort steif unter den Berührungen. „Da kann einer wohl nicht genug kriegen."raunte Draco an Harrys Ohr, was bei Harry ein Keuchen verursachte. „Von dir, doch niemals!"antwortete Harry in einem weiteren Stöhnen.

Draco rieb nun schneller. Es machte ihn ungemein an Harry so vor sich zusehen, seine Augen halb verschlossen, blickten dunkel in seine eigenen. Klein Harry pulsierte heiß in seiner Hand und Harrys goldfarbene Haut glänzte nass vom Wasser.

Harry zog Draco verlangend zu sich und verwickelte ihn in einen heißen Zungenkampf, den keinen der beiden für sich entscheiden konnte. Schon bald ergoss sich Harry in der Hand seinen Liebsten.

Schwer atmend lag er in dessen Armen, wobei Dracos Erektion sich gegen Harrys Hüfte drückte. Noch einmal tiefdurchgeatmet und Harry ließ sich vor seinen Freund auf die Knie, um über die feuchte Spitze genüsslich zu lecken.

Nun war es an Draco aufzustöhnen, er spürte eine Wärme die sein Glied einschloss. Harry ließ dessen Glied immer wieder in seinen Mund gleiten, saugte und leckte. Mit einer Hand hielt Harry Dracos Penis fest, mit der anderen Hand massierte er dessen Hoden.

Harry spürte wie Dracos Muskeln sich immer mehr, unter seinen Anstrengungen, anspannten. Draco konnte es nicht mehr länger aushalten und ergoss sich mit einem Aufschrei in Harry. Der schluckte genüsslich seinen Verdienst.

Nach einer halben Stunde kamen die beiden Turteltäubchen, dann endlich frisch geduscht mit roten Wangen und mit nichts bekleidet zurück ins Zimmer.

Draco reichte ihm ein paar Kleider von ihm und suchte sich selber etwas heraus.

Gemeinsam gingen sie dann zum Frühstück, Lucius und Narcissa saßen schon am Tisch und warteten auf sie. „Guten Morgen!"wünschten die beiden den Erwachsenen und bekamen ein ebenso freundliches „Guten Morgen!"zurück.

„Habt ihr gut geschlafen ihr Zwei?"erkundigte sich Narcissa und griff nach der Schüssel mit dem Rührei.

Während mit vollem Mund nickte, er hatte gerade in seinen Bagel gebissen, antwortete Draco ihr „Sehr gut Mum. Ach bevor ich es vergesse, könnte ich etwas Geld haben, ich will mit Harry einkaufen gehen, er braucht neue Kleider."

Harry errötete etwas, er schämte sich dafür, dass er eigentlich gar nichts zum anziehen hatte. Harry hatte zwar ein Verlies voll Goldstücke, aber verwaltete doch der Alte sein Geld.

Lucius wandte sich nun an seinen Sohn und reichte ihm ein Beutelchen indem es klimperte. „Hier besorg ihm ordentliche Kleider und ein paar vernünftige Bücher."

Schweigend saßen sie am Tisch bis alle fertig gegessen hatten. Harry liebte diese angenehme Stille, am Gryffindortisch oder bei den Weasleys war es immer laut. Am Anfang fühlte er sich bei ihnen wohl, doch immer mehr bekam Harry das Gefühl er würde stören.

Und als Ron ihn auch noch so behandelt hatte, wurde es Harry klar, sie waren nur mit ihm befreundet weil er ein "Held"war. Und Helden haben nicht schwul zu sein.

Harry war tief in Gedanken, so dass er nicht bemerkte, wie er von Draco angesprochen wurde, erst als er von der Seite her angestoßen wurde.

„Oh, sorry was sagtest du? Ich war in Gedanken."er sah seinen freund entschuldigend an.

„Das habe ich bemerkt, ich hab dich nur gefragt ob du fertig bist, wenn ja denn können wir nämlich!"

Harry erhob sich und verabschiedete sich von Luc und Cissa, die ihnen beiden viel Spaß wünschten, Cissa umarmte ihre Jungs und die stiegen dann in den Kamin um per Flohnetzwerk in die Winkelgasse zugelangen.

Harry hatte weiche Knie, er mochte es überhaupt nicht mit Flohpulver zu reisen, weswegen er darauf bestanden hatte mit Draco zusammen zu flohen. Er hielt sich ganz fest an Draco, welcher klar und deutlich sprach „Zur Winkelgasse!"

Alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf und es dröhnte höllisch in seinem Kopf. Was hatte nur am Abend zuvor angestellt, dass er so einen Kopf hatte? Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte war diese leckere alkoholfreie Fruchtbowle und das er mit seinem Werwölfchen getanzt hatte.

Ihm wurd auf einmal speiübel, so dass er aufsprang, die Hand schützend vor den Mund und Richtung Toilette lief, dort übergab er gleich auch alles, was er gestern gegessen hatte.

Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, seine Haut war noch weißer als sie so schon war, seine Augen blutunterlaufen. Er spülte sich den Mund aus und trank ein wenig von dem Wasser.

Es wurde an die Badezimmertür angeklopft und Remus kam herein, um sich zu erkundigen, wie es seinem Schatz denn heute ginge.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Snape, das sie noch gar nicht in Hogwarts waren, sondern sich noch immer in Malfoy Manor befanden.

„Mein Schädel dröhnt, bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung und mir ist schlecht."antwortete er.

„Och mein armer kleiner Blutsauger."bemitleidete Remus seinen Geliebten und tätschelte ihm die Schulter. Severus ließ es sich gefallen. Und erzählte ihm was ihm noch alles wehtat, auf alle diese Stellen hauchte er einen Kuss.

Als Severus aber meinte, dass ihm seine kleine Fledermaus wehtun würde. Zog Remus ihn sanft zu ihrem Bett, um ihm die Hose zu öffnen und auch dieser Stelle einen Kuss zu geben. Doch Sev meinte, dass sie noch immer wehtun würde.

Also setzte Remus noch einen Kuss auf die ihm nun steil entgegen gestellte Erektion. Er betrachtete Sevs Glied und fand es wunderschön, wie er so bei jeder Bewegung auf und ab hüpfte und diese rosige Spitze verführte einem geradezu daran zu lecken.

Was Remus auch nach einiger Zeit tat. Noch bevor Sev seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte stoppte Remus und schaute in die schwarzen glitzernden Augen, die ihn auffordernd ansahen.

„Nimm mich!"befahl Severus, aber Remus schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte etwas anderes vor.

Sev beobachtete seinen Geliebten, während dieser seine Hose auszog und nach einer Tube Gleitgel griff. Dieser Anblick machte Severus noch schärfer. Remus entnahm der tube etwas Gel und wärmte es in seiner Hand, um es danach auf Severus Dings zu verteilen.

Dann setzte er sich einfach auf Severus. Beide stöhnten sie auf. Remus blieb erst mal sitzen um sich an das Gefühl dieses mordsmäßigen Ding in seinem Hintern zu gewöhnen. Doch schon bald ritt er auf Severus unerbittlich. Trieb sie beide immer weiter an.

Sie kamen miteinander, aber Remus hörte einfach nicht auf. Er merkte wie Sev in ihm drin wieder hart wurde, so wie er selber und er ritt ihn ein zweites Mal.

Sie kamen noch einmal und Remus brach nun auf Severus Körper zusammen. Er bedeckte sie noch und schon waren sie wieder eingeschlafen.

Das nächste Mal wachten sie auf, da war es schon spät, da die Sonne gerade unterging. Sev schätzte es war etwa 18 Uhr. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren vergangen und er fühlte sich wunderbar.

Den Rest des Abends und die halbe Nacht lang beschäftigten sie sich mit einem gewissen Matratzensport. Aber es war ihnen nicht zu verdenken, immerhin waren sie gerade erst frisch verlobt, Severus hatte Remus zu Weihnachten einen Verlobungsring geschenkt und dieser hatte natürlich ja gesagt.

Weihnachten war nun zu Ende und sie machten sich wieder auf nach Hogwarts, sie verabschiedeten sich von Harry, Draco, Tom, Narcissa und Lucius.

In Hogwarts wurden sie auch gleich von einem wutschnaubenden auf Krücken gehenden Dumbledore erwartet. Auf die Frage hin, warum er auf Krücken gehen würde antwortete er nur, dass Pomfrey die dumme Kuh keine Zaubererschüsse heilen kann.

Remus hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um sein Grinsen zu verstecken. Severus hatte sich wie immer unter Kontrolle, wobei er sich im Innern Schrott lachte, alle beide dachten sie aber nur, dass es ihm recht geschehe, wie hieß es noch Kleine Sünden bestraft der liebe Gott sofort?

„Wie können wir dir helfen, Albus?"fragte Severus mit einer eisigen Stimme, er hatte nicht vergessen was der Schulleiter gesagt hatte und ließ es diesen auch spüren.

„Wo ist Harry? Und wo ward ihr?"

Sie gingen weiter durch die große Halle Richtung Kerker. „Mr. Potter ist zu Besuch bei seinem Freund und wir waren bis eben auch da, wie sie wissen gibt die Familie Malfoy jedes Jahr eine Weihnachtsfeier."

Severus rauschte davon, weil er ganz genau wusste, dass das den Schulleiter auf die Palme bringen würde.

Tja, Remus hatte weniger Glück bei seinem Versuch abzuhauen, da Dumbi ihn an seinem Arm festhielt.

„Er ist WOOOO?" schrie er.

Remus zuckte etwas zusammen, da Dumbi angefangen hatte zu schreien. „Er ist bei seinem Freund. Und lernt dort seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern kennen."

Dumbis Gesichtszüge entgleisten, als er das hörte, dümmlich fragte er „Schw... Schwiegereltern?"

„Wie du sicher weißt, Albus. Ist Harry noch immer eine Halbveela und die verlieben sich nur einmal in ihrem Leben, tja nun seine Liebe des Lebens ist nun mal der junge Malfoy..."den Ausgang seines Satzes ließ er offen und verschwand nun auch endlich in Richtung Kerker, da Dumbi ihn losgelassen hatte.

Draco zerrte Harry an der Hand hinter sich her in eine kleine Nebenstraße. Dort gingen sie in ein von außen sehr klein aussehendes Geschäft. Doch der Eindruck täuschte, denn von innen war der Laden riesig.

Ihnen kam eine kleine pummlige Hexe entgegen, sie strahlte über beide Backen als sie Draco erkannte. „Mr. Malfoy, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Sutherland! Ich brauch neue Kleider für diese Schönheit neben mir."antwortete er der Verkäuferin.

Harry wurde lief rot an. Was bei Mrs. Sutherland und Draco ein Lachen auslöste, leise grummelte Harry unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Kein Problem, was genau brauchen sie denn?"

„Alles!"

Die Augen Mrs. Sutherland funkelten freudig auf. Sie ging nach hinten und kam mit einem Maßband zurück. „Bitte hier entlang."Bat sie die jungen und führte sie in einen kleinen Raum, der sie von der Masse an Leuten trennte, die in diesem Laden waren.

„Gut, stellen Sie sich bitte hier hin Mr. ...."

„Evans."antwortete Harry der Frau, auf ihre ungestellte Frage.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber eigentlich war es verständlich. Harry hatte es immer gehasst im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, das wusste Draco und jetzt wusste er auch, dass er kein Potter war, sondern ein Riddle. Aber würde er diesen Namen angeben, würde es nur Probleme geben.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, da hatte Mrs. Sutherland, Harry vermessen und er konnte wieder zurück zu seinem Schatzi.

„Wann werden die Sachen fertig sein?"fragte Draco.

„Kommen Sie in 1 ½ Stunden wieder, welche Farben sollten es denn sein, auch Hogwarts Uniformen?"

„Hmm, was sagst du?" Draco wandte sich an Harry, der bis dahin sprachlos da stand und aufmerksam dem Gespräch folgte.

„Oh, schwarz ist gut und grün?"

Draco nickte „Ja grün passt so gut zu deinen Augen und schwarz zu deinen Haaren und die Roben mit Slytherin Abzeichen."

Draco und Harry verließen den Laden. „Und was nun?"fragte Harry, während er Dracos Hand ergriff.

„Wie wär's, wir gehen jetzt erst mal ein paar Bücher kaufen und danach ein Eis essen, dann sind deine neuen Kleider sicher schon fertig und wir können dir noch ein paar Sachen aus der Muggelwelt kaufen, die haben wirklich geile Shirts mit super Sprüchen und Motiven, so was findest du hier nie."Draco schwärmte mal wieder, so dass Harry nichts anderes übrig blieb als zu nicken.

Sie gingen in die Nokturngasse in einen schäbig aussehenden Buchladen, Harry war total begeistert von den vielen Büchern. Am besten gefielen ihm Bücher wie _„Der Grimm - Monströse Bestie?"_, _„Schwarzmagische Sprüche, Rituale und Zaubertränke"_, _„Magische Geschöpfe von A bis Z"_ alle diese Bücher wurden gekauft und dann auch noch ein paar andere nützliche.

Danach gingen sie wieder in die Winkelgasse und schleckten friedlich an ihrem Eis, als Harry zwei rote Schöpfe sichtete, die in einen quietsch bunten Laden gingen. Harry wusste sofort wer diese zwei waren und was das für ein Laden war.

Er dachte sich, da müssten sie unbedingt rein.

„Du Dray?"Harry klimperte unschuldig mit den Augenlidern. Draco leckte gerade genüsslich an seinem Eis als er zu Harry sah, der gerade so an seinem Eis leckte, als ob dies etwas ganz anderes wäre. Draco hustete.

Als er fertig mit husten war, sah er Harry fragend an.

„Können wir gleich mal noch in ein Geschäft?"

„Warum nicht." meinte Draco bereute es aber sogleich, als er Harrys teuflisches Grinsen sah.

Sie aßen auf und Harry zog Draco schnurstracks in die Richtung in die die Rotschöpfe verschwanden.

Als auch Draco bemerkte in welchen Laden Harry wollte, wollte er schon wieder weggehen, doch Harry ließ ihm keine Chance. Also seufzte der blonde auf und folgte ihm widerwillig in den Laden.

Als sie eintraten hörte man ein lautes Knallen und über ihren Köpfen sprühten bunte Funken. Von hinten vernahmen sie zwei Stimmen die synchron „Wir sind gleich für Sie da!"riefen.

Harry und Draco sahen sich erstaunt um, Harry entdeckte einige Scherzpastetchen, die er kannte sowie die Langziehohren und so weiter.

Draco wollte gerade eine scheinbar ungefährliche Gummimaus anfassen als hinter ihnen wieder synchron die Stimme der Zwillinge ertönte „Ich würde das nicht anfassen, wenn du einen Sonnenbrand und lila Pusteln haben willst, Malfoy."

Draco und Harry drehten sich um, Harry hatten die Zwillinge noch nicht gesehen, da er hinter bzw. vor Draco gestanden hatte.

„Fred, George schön euch zusehen, wie geht's?"begrüßte Harry seine alten und immer noch Freunde.

„Hey, Harry wir haben dich gar nicht gesehen."meinte Fred „Du siehst gut aus."Das war George.

„Danke."

„Und du bist mit Malfoy? hier."stellte Fred fest.

Draco legte den Arm besitzergreifend um Harry, als ob er Angst hätte, die Weaslinge würden ihn ihm wegnehmen.

„Ah so ist das also, na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr zwei."wieder Fred.

„Aber wie hat das unser Brüderchen aufgenommen?"das war George.

„Ach, George du kennst euren Bruder, er hasst Schwule genauso wie Dumbledore,..."Harry senkte traurig den Kopf.

„Du hast doch jetzt uns, Severus, Remus, Mum, Dad und mich."sprach Draco ruhig, da Harry wieder kurz davor war in Tränen auszubrechen, verständlich bei dem was der Kleine schon durchmachen musste und denn kam ja auch noch das Veelablut seiner Mutter dazu, so wie es aussieht beginnt die nächste Phase.

Fred und George waren von der Sanftheit der Worte überrascht, aber auch kam ihnen Harrys Verhalten komisch vor, er war sonst auch nie so am boden gewesen, als er sich mit Ron und Hermine gestritten hatte, da musste noch etwas anderes sein.

„Schade dass ihr nicht mehr da seid, es ist so langweilig ohne euch."meinte Harry nun.

Doch George und Fred grinsten nur anstatt irgendwas zu sagen.

„Sag mal, Harr, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du uns unterscheiden kannst, nicht mal Mutter hat das geschafft, dabei sind wir noch nicht einmal eineiige Zwillinge."Lenkte George vom Thema ab.

Harry sah sie perplex an „Aber ihr seht doch vollkommen verschieden aus, du George hast viel weniger Sommersprossen und deine Haare sind etwas dunkler, als die von Fred und Fred hat längere Haare und dunklere Augen."

Die Zwillinge waren baff. „Wir hätten nicht gedacht..."fing George an, „..., dass das jemand bemerkt!"beendete Fred.

„Harry hat Recht, ihr seht nicht gleich aus, bis jetzt hat euch auch noch jeder Slytherin auseinanderhalten können."klinkte Draco sich in die Unterhaltung ein, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht so waren wie Wiesel.

„Stimmt, Snape hat uns auch immer mit den richtigen Namen ermahnt und hat es bemerkt, als wir mal die Partner getauscht hatten, danach mussten wir eklige Gläser schrubben."Erzählte Fred.

Draco schaute auf seine Uhr. „Wir müssen die Sachen abholen, mein Engel."er hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry nickte, sie verabschiedeten sich von den Weaslingen und verließen den Laden, wobei sie ihnen noch eine Menge an Scherzartikel aufgeschwatzt hatten.

Sie gingen zurück zu Mrs. Sutherland und schrumpften die 10 Tüten voll Kleidung, Draco bezahlte sie, es waren um die 1000 Galleonen. Harry keuchte auf, als er das hörte, doch Draco meinte sie hätten genug, da machen ein paar Tausend mehr oder weniger auch nichts aus.

Sie verließen die Zaubererwelt durch den Tropfenden Kessel. Sie standen nun vor dem Pub, Harry sah auf die Straße wo massig viele Autos fuhren, es war laut und stank nach Abgasen. Der Himmel war grau. Harry hatte mal gelesen, dass das von dem Smok kam, Smok waren die Autoabgase und noch andere Abgase aus Fabriken oder so etwas.

„Kommst du?"fragte Draco. Er legte einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte und ging mit ihm die Straße entlang. Immer wieder sahen Leute sie an und verzogen angeekelt das Gesicht. Eine Mutter wechselte sogar mit ihren Kindern die Straßenseite als sie die beiden sah.

Doch Harry war es egal was diese Muggel dachten, er war glücklich und nur das zählte. Sie betraten einen schummrigen Laden.

Das Licht war gedimmt. Harry sah sich in dem Laden um, überall hangen schwarze T-Shirts mit Skeletten, Werwölfen, Vampiren und anderen Geschöpfen. Vorne an der Theke waren Ständer mit Nietengürteln und Armbänder sowie Halsbänder.

Die Theke war aus Glas und darin waren Ringe und anderer Silber und Edelstahlschmuck.

Dracos Augen leuchteten, er liebte diesen Laden einfach. Eine junge hübsche Verkäuferin begrüßte die beiden, sie hatte dunkelblonde kurze Haare trug eine normale Jeans und ein khaki farbenes Top.

„Hey, Draco lange nicht mehr gesehen!"grüßte sie den Slytherin und umarmte ihn zu Begrüßung.

Harry wurde etwas eifersüchtig als sie seinen Draco umarmte.

„Und wer ist dein Begleiter?"fragte sie und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Oh, ja das ist Harry, mein Freund."stellte Draco Harry vor.

Sie umarmte ihn auch einmal. „Du bist also der berühmte Harry, Draco hat schon viel von dir erzählt! Mein Name ist Adriane, aber nenn mich bitte Ari."

„Hi."grüßte Harry, er mochte das Mädchen jetzt schon.

„Wir haben gerade neue Ware bekommen, kannst ja mal reinschauen."bot sie an.

Sie verbrachten etwa 2 Stunden in dem Laden, Harry hatte einige schöne Shirts gefunden, Draco hat sich auch noch einige gekauft. Ari war die ganze zeit bei ihnen geblieben und hatte sie beraten, sie gab Draco sogar noch Rabatt, da er immer so viel hier einkauft und mit ihr befreundet war.

Sie fragte auch noch wann sie beide das nächste Mal kommen würden. Draco meinte, dass sie wohl erst wieder die Chance dazu im Sommer hätten.

In einer dunkeln Ecke schrumpften sie die Tüten und stecken sie in die Taschen.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte Draco und zur antwort knurrte Harry der Magen.

„Gut, komm mit ich kenn ein guten Restaurant hier ganz in der Nähe."

Hand in Hand gingen sie die wieder zurück und hielten vor einem chinesischen Muggelrestaurant.


	7. Der Engel

__

**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, wer mit Slash nicht umgehen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

**Pairing: **meine beiden Lieblinge HP/DM, SS/RL, SF/BZ

**Thanks an alle meine lieben reviewer!**

Sorry hat diesma etwas länger gedauert, aber irgendwie hänge ich bei der story fest und das schlimmste ist mir spukt schon wieder eine andere story im kopf herum, aber keine angst ich werde auf jedenfall weiterschreiben, auch wenn es diesmal etwas länger dauern könnte.

**Angie:** hey, danke für dein review, ich mag auch wenn die beiden zusammen sind, sonst würd ich des ja net schreiben g, jetzt zu den abschnitten, eientlich hatte ich die auch gekennzeichnet, aber ich hab verpasst nachzugucken ob das hier auch angezeigt wurde. wurds ja leider nicht grrr

**Minnilein:** ich freu mich, dass dir die story gefällt, in diesem Kapitel ist auch nciht so sehr viel drinne, außer vielleicht ein etwas "anderer" harry, hoffe aber dass es dir weiterhin gefällt.

**gugi28:** ja, ich kenn das mit dem reviewn. aber leider musst du diesmal zwar nicht ganz ohne lemon auskommen, aber ist nur eine wirklich sehr kleine drin, aber ich verspreche im nächsten chap ist wieder mehr. tja ich mag Ari auch, liegt vielleicht auch dadran, dass es sie in wirklichkeit auch gibt und mit mir verwandt ist g. so die zwillinge hähä, die kriegen auch noch eine besondere stelle

**Svenja Dott: **ich beeile mich wirklich sehr schneller zu updaten, aber im mom ist das nciht so einfach weil die story etwas hakt, ideen habe ich eigentlich genug, es ist nur etwas schwierig sie aufzuschreiben. ich gebe mein bestes, dass es schnell weiter geht

_**So und nun viel Spaß beim siebten Kapitel:**_

_Hand in Hand gingen sie die wieder zurück und hielten vor einem chinesischen Muggelrestaurant._

**In Perfect Harmony 7**

„Komm, das Restaurant ist einfach spitze, glaube mir ich bin hier jedes Jahr."

Draco führte Harry durch die rote Türe, an dessen Seite je ein löwen- oder eher drachenartiges Ding stand. Auch drinnen sah es ihm so rot und golden aus.

Draco ging mit Harry an die Theke und sprach mit der männlichen Empfangsdame. Harry hörte nicht zu was Draco sagte, er bestaunte lieber die Dekorierung, Licht spendeten riesige chinesische Lampen und von der Decke hing ein riesiger bunter Drache.

„Bitte folgen Sie mir!"näselte der Empfangsherr und stolzierte mit seinen Pumps und seinem Röckchen in eine Ecke.

„Es wird gleich jemand kommen und Sie bedienen."sagte er und stöckelte wieder zurück, da grad die Türe wieder aufging und drei Personen eintraten.

Harry und Draco setzten sich gegenüber und warteten, als Harrys Blick zum Empfang glitt. Draco konnte dort nicht hinsehen, da er zum Rücken dazu saß. Er sah nur wie Harrys Blick etwas fixierte und seinem Freund alles Blut aus dem Kopf floss. Er wurde genauso weiß wie ihre Servietten.

Harry trat kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn und er begann unkontrolliert zu zittern.

Besorgt um seinen Freund sprang Draco auf und lief um den Tisch, er setzte sich neben Harry auf die Bank. „H... Harry was ist mit dir? Sag doch was! Bitte sag doch was!"Draco war den Tränen nahe. Er wandte sich um, um zu sehen was Harry so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Er konnte nur den Empfang sehen, der Empfangsherr sprach mit einem fetten Muggel, der mit seiner Frau und diesem anderen fetten Jungen hier war, aber Draco verstand nicht wirklich was diese mit Harry am Hut hatten.

Draco sah wieder seinen freund an und rüttelte an dessen Schulter, doch dieser reagierte nicht, er nahm Harry in den Arm und drückte ihn ganz fest an seinen Körper, doch auch das half nicht.

Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit.

Draco legte die Arme in Harrys Nacken der noch immer apathisch vor sich hinstarrte. Und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, er gab alle seine Liebe und Verzweiflung hinein und betete, dass es das Richtige war.

--

Harry und Draco hatten das Lokal betreten und dieser Kerl oder Frau, brachte sie gerade an ihren Tisch. Harry setzte sich auf die gepolsterte Bank und blickte in die wunderschönen Augen seines Freundes.

Er hatte von hier aus eine gute Sicht auf die Tür und den Empfang, so dass Harry auch sah, wie die Tür aufging und ein bulliger Mann, eine dürre Frau mit einem Giraffenhals und ein etwa 16 jähriger Jugendlicher, der die Ausmaße eines Walrosses hatte, hineinkamen.

Harry konnte das Gesicht des Mannes sehen, welcher angewidert über das Auftreten des Empfangsherren, eine Grimasse zog.

Harry war schockiert, er hatte angst unglaubliche Angst, denn dieser Mann da vorne war sein Onkel.

_Flashback_

_Harry war grade einkaufen gewesen und kam mit vollen Tüten in der hand wieder, als ihm einfiel, dass er doch noch für Onkel Vernon zum Kiosk sollte um ihm sein Schmuddelheftchen, „Dicke Dinger!"zu besorgen._

_Harry stellte die Tüten in der Küche ab und lief wieder zurück._

_Der Verkäufer am Kiosk sah Harry angewidert an, denn das Magazin war wohl das schmuddeligste das es gab. Aber was sollte Harry machen? Wenn er nicht gehorchte würde es mal wieder Schläge hageln und darauf konnte er gerne verzichten._

_Nun ja er hatte nun auch das Heft und ging wieder zurück, es wurde nämlich schon dunkel._

_Er stand noch vor der Tür, als er das Gefühl bekam, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er betrat leide das Haus und ging in die Küche um die Einkäufe auszupacken. Das Restgeld, es waren nur ein paar Pens, legte er wie immer auf den Küchentisch._

_Er hörte ein Gepolter hinter sich und stand Auge in Auge mit seinem wutschnaubenden Onkel. Er hielt eine leere Whiskeyflasche in seiner Hand und fuchtelte damit vor seinem Gesicht herum besaß._

„_Onkel Vernon?"fragte Harry, da traf ihn auch schon ein heftiger Schlag in den Magen. Und noch einer und noch einer, Harry wurde es schwarz vor Augen, er spürte die Schmerzen kaum noch und dann fiel er ins Schwarz. Er wurde ohnmächtig._

_Harry wachte durch die Schmerzen in seinem Magen auf. Er lag noch immer in der Küche auf den kalten Fliesen. Petunia stand am Herd und machte das Frühstück, Dudley saß dümmlich vor der Glotze und Vernon las grunzend in seiner Zeitung._

_Harry wollte aufstehen, er sog heftig die Luft ein, da ihm alles wehtat. Bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung schmerzte ihn alles._

„_Ach endlich aufgewacht? Komm nie wieder auf die Idee meinen __Glenfarclas 1980 Caskstrenght Christmas Single Highland Malt nur anzuschauen, geschweige denn anzufassen! Und jetzt steh auf im Garten wartet Arbeit!"bellte sein Onkel._

_Normalerweise hätte Harry sich verteidigt, denn er hatte den Whiskey nicht getrunken, dass war Dudley gewesen mit einem Freund, doch er wollte es nicht riskieren noch mehr geschlagen zu werden, davon hatte er in letzter Zeit genug gehabt._

_Flashback Ende_

Das nächste was Harry spürte waren warme Lippen auf seinen. Sein Herz begann unkontrolliert zu schlagen und in seinem Bauch kribbelte es, als ob dort Tausende von Schmetterlingen hin und her fliegen würden.

Harry beruhigte sich allmählich wieder, als er in die sturmgrauen Augen vor sich blickte, die so warm und voller Liebe schienen.

„Bitte, können wir von hier verschwinden?"bat Harry, er fühlte sich hier nicht mehr wohl, es engte ihn ein, er musste unbedingt an die frische Luft.

Draco nahm Harry in den Arm. Sie gingen an den Squibs vorbei. Vernon sah sie an, er grummelte nur, von wegen, in was für einer Schwulenbar sie hier gelandet wären. Und dann erkannte er den Jungen.

„WAS MACHST DU HIER PSYCHO?????"schrie er, Harry zuckte zusammen, er brachte kein Wort heraus, es schnürte ihm die Kehle ab, ganz fest klammerte er sich an seinen Freund.

„Ich darf mich vorstellen, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."meinte er laut, aber flüsterte er dem Kerl noch zu „Sehen sie sich vor, sie Squib! Sein Vater wird ihnen schon bald einen Besuch abstatten."

Vernon wurde käseweiß im Gesicht und lief dann gleich darauf wieder puterrot an.

Draco zog seinen Schatz hinaus und brachte ihn wieder zurück in die Winkelgasse und Malfoy Manor.

Harry hatte seit sie das Lokal verließen kein einziges Wort mehr gesagt. Sie waren oben in ihrem Zimmer.

„Draco?"

„Ja?" Draco war gerade dabei die Tüten groß zu zaubern und in die Schränke hinein, Harry saß auf dem Bett und versuchte schon seit 10 Minuten Draco etwas zu fragen.

„Kannst, kannst du die Unverzeihlichen?"Draco drehte sich zu Harry und sah ihn komisch an.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, du kannst sie nicht?"Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Wie denn auch? Sie sind doch verboten."

Draco war baff, er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Mensch, Harry! Die Unverzeihlichen wurden uns in der 4. Klasse beigebracht. Es ist Pflicht an Schulen diesen Kurs anzubieten. Wir haben in dem Schreiben zum Vierten Jahr einen Kurszettel bekommen und dieser Kurs war mit aufgelistet."

Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „ich habe nur einmal in meinem Leben einen Kurszettel gehabt und das war vor dem dritten Jahr!"

Draco knurrte „Scheiß Dumbledore!"

„Kannst du sie mir beibringen? Ich möchte dabei sein, wenn dieses Gesocks von Squibs gefoltert wird."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das möchtest?"

Harry ist kräftig am Kopf nicken „Jaha"seine Augen färbten sich blutrot, genau wie die seines Vaters sind nur noch viel kräftiger. Es jagte Draco einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich will Rache, Rache für das was sie mir angetan haben!"

Draco musste die Augen zusammen kneifen, als ein greller Blitz sein Zimmer erhellte. Es waren nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde, er öffnete sie wieder und stand einem Engel gegenüber.

Einen Engel mit langen schwarzen Haaren, blutroten Flügeln und grünen Augen. Er breitete seine Flügel aus und hob ab. Er hatte sich nun in seine wahre Veelagestalt verwandelt, so vermutete Draco jedenfalls. Er hatte zwar etwas über Veelas gelesen, auch wusste er, dass es verschiedene Rassen gab, aber von dieser hatte er noch nie gehört.

„Harry?" fragte Draco unsicher.

Der Engel sah Draco liebevoll an und sackte plötzlich in sich zusammen. Draco rannte zu ihm und fing ihn auf. Er hatte sich wieder zurück verwandelt und war nun ohnmächtig geworden.

„Hey, kleiner geht's dir gut?"Harry öffnete die Augen und lächelte, als er Draco vor sich sah.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du hast dich eben in deine wahre Gestalt verwandelt mein Engel." liebevoll streichelte er seine Wange.

„Oh wirklich? Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt, ich kann mich nur erinnern, dass wir einkaufen waren und dann wollten wir essen gehen und dann waren da die Dursleys."

Draco nickte ihm zu. „Also was ist, bringst du sie mir bei?"

Draco sah Harry verständnislos an, was sollte er Harry beibringen, achja die Unverzeihlichen. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann, wir sollten Severus fragen. Die Kerker und seine Gemächer werden nicht überwacht, wie die anderen Häuser."

„Danke." Harry schlang seine Arme um Draco und küsste ihn immer wieder auf den Mund. „Ich hab Hunger."Meinte Draco und rief nach einem Hauself.

„Minnie! Kannst du uns, was zu essen bringen, chinesisch wäre nicht schlecht!"

„Minnie zu Ihren Diensten Master!"und plop war das kleine Geschöpf wieder verschwunden und wenig später erschien auf dem Tisch eine Menge an Fressalien, von Sushi über Frühlingsrollen bis hin zu Beijng-Ente.

Gierig stürzten sie sich darauf und verdrückten alles. Erschöpft lagen sie auf dem Bett in den Armen des jeweils anderen. „Und was gibt es zum Nachtisch?"fragte Harry keck, wobei seine Hände schon wieder auf dem Körper des anderen zärtlich streichelten.

„Oh, mir fällt da schon was ein!"zwinkerte Draco. Harry küsste jeden einzelnen Flecken freigewordener Haut, bis hinunter zum Hosenbund.

Draco genoss die Zärtlichkeiten und half ihm dabei seine Hose auszuziehen. Harry widmete sich auch sogleich, dem steil aufgerichteten Glied. Genüsslich leckte Harry daran, bevor er es der Länge nach ganz aufnahm. Er führte Schluckbewegungen aus, was bei Draco zu einem Stöhnen führte. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich und er konnte es einfach nicht länger aushalten. Er ergoss sich im Mund seines Freundes.

„Alles meins!"schwärmte Harry und schluckte alles. Draco zog Harry hoch zu einem Kuss, in der Hoffnung auch noch etwas abzubekommen, aber da hatte er sich zu früh gefreut, er musste sich seines ganz alleine erarbeiten, womit er dann auch gleich anfing, indem er sich mit Harry drehte, so dass er nun oben lag.

Er ging etwas stürmischer ran als Harry vor ihm und machte sich deshalb schon an Harrys Hosenbund am Schaffen, aber das machte Harry so was von an, dass er schon gleich nachdem Draco ihn in den Mund nahm, laut aufschreiend abspritzte.

Harry wusste auch nicht genau warum, aber er war plötzlich viel empfindlicher als vorher. Sein Orgasmus fühlte sich so schön an, dass ihm die Tränen kamen.

„Hey kleiner was hast du?"fragte Draco besorgt und küsste ihm die salzigen Tränen weg.

„Nichts, es, es war einfach nur so schön! Draco ich liebe dich, lass mich nicht allein, nie, ich brauche dich!"

„Ich verspreche es dir, ich könnte gar nicht mehr ohne dich leben. Es ist als ob wir zusammen gehören würden, schon immer. Seit ich dich das erste Mal sah, wollte ich dich haben und nur dich. Es ist als seien unsere Seelen miteinander verwandt."

Harry strahlte Draco mit seinen grünen Augen an und versank mit ihm in einen Kuss. Es war als ob sie in die Seele des anderen eintauchen würden.

Was die beiden allerdings nicht bemerkten, war dass sie in einem goldenen Licht aufstrahlten und einige Meter über dem Bett schwebten. Als sie sich trennten, waren sie wieder auf dem Bett. Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und schliefen glücklich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war packen angesagt, da die beiden Turteltäubchen heute wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden. Tom war auch schon anwesend, da er versprochen hatte sich von Harry zu verabschieden.

Als Draco und Harry in die Halle zum Frühstück gingen und Harry seinen Vater sah, lief er auf ihn zu und schmiss sich ihm in die Arme. Manchmal dachte Draco, Harry wäre keine 16 sondern erst 6.

Wie ein Wasserfall erzählte Harry von dem Einkauf gestern und wie nett Adriane ihn doch beraten und was für Bücher er alles gefunden hatte.

Als er dann zu der Stelle kam mit dem Restaurant wurde er ernst und meinte „Vater ich will an diesen Squibs Rache nehmen! Bitte erlaubst du Severus mir die Unverzeihlichen beizubringen, ich kann sie doch nicht!"

„Setzen wir uns erst mal und essen, dabei können wir alles besprechen! Sag mir warum kannst du sie denn nicht? Sie wurden doch angeboten in Hogwarts."

„Ich konnte nicht, Draco sagte mir, dass er im Vierten Jahr auch wieder Kurse wählen konnte und ich nicht ich habe nur meine Kurse in der 3. gewählt, obwohl das im Nachhinein keine so gute Wahl war. Ich hatte einfach die gleichen Fächer angekreuzt wie das Wiesel."Harry verzog das Gesicht nun genauso wie Draco.

Tom nickte ihm zu, als er von seinem Bagel abbiss. „Sag was hast du für Fächer, vielleicht können wir da noch was ändern, du bist jetzt ein Slytherin? Da hat man andere Fächer als ein Gryffindor."

„Also mal überlegen, VgddK, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Geschichte der Zauberei, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Wahrsagen, Astronomie."

„Ich werde mit Severus reden, damit er sie dir beibringt und Nachhilfe in deinen neuen Fächern bekommst, alte Runen und Arithmantik sind wichtig, außerdem noch Ritualzauber. Weglassen kannst du Wahrsagen, Astronomie und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

„Muss ich denn Pflege magischer Geschöpfe abwählen?"fragte er neugierig.

„Wenn du meinst, dass du es auch mit dem Fach schaffst, nicht. Glaub mir es wird allerdings schwer sein."

„Ich schaff das schon!"gab Harry selbstsicher zu.

„Weißt du Schatz, jetzt hast du die gleichen Kurse wie ich."Draco strahlte Harry an.

„Ich gebe Severus bescheid."Tom stand auf und ging einen Brief an Severus schreiben.

Der Tag ging schnell zuende und schon standen Draco und Harry vor dem Kamin in der Halle und verabschiedeten sich von Tom, Narcissa und Lucius.

Harry lag bei Tom in den Armen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er anfing zu flennen, da hatte er erst gerade seinen richtigen Vater gefunden und nun musste er ihn wieder verlassen, aber was sollte er machen, morgen würde die Schule wieder anfangen.

Narcissa nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm und gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss, danach wendete sie sich Harry zu und verabschiedete sich genauso von ihm, Harry weinte noch immer.

Lucius klopfte den beiden auf die Schulter.

Als Draco Harry an die Hand nahm und ihn tröstete leuchteten die beiden wieder leicht golden auf, was bei den anderen für ein Keuchen verantwortlich war.

Tom lächelte die beiden freundlich an und fragte „Seit wann seid ihr denn verlobt?"

Draco und Harry sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Aber wir sind doch gar nicht..." fing Harry an.

„Oh doch das seid ihr, ihr habt eben golden geleuchtet, das ist so bei Veela, wenn sie golden leuchten, haben sie sich verlobt und müssen diese Person innerhalb von 2 Jahren heiraten, sonst sterben sie. So wie es aussieht ist Draco dein Mate."erklärte Narcissa, die ja auch etwas Veelablut in ihrer Familie hatte, doch war es bei ihr und Draco nicht ausgebrochen.

Draco überlegte „Das kann nur gestern gewesen sein, weißt du, du hattest dich verwandelt und dann haben wir uns geküsst..."

„Du hast dich verwandelt mein Sohn? Davon hast du ja gar nichts erzählt." leicht anklagend klang seine Stimme.

Harrys Augen wurden glasig und er umarmte Tom „Nicht böse sein ich hatte es einfach vergessen!"

„Hey Kleiner ist doch okay, ich bin dir nicht böse, ihr müsst jetzt los sonst kriegt ihr Ärger. Wir sehen uns bestimmt sehr bald wieder."Tom gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Draco kümmerte sich wieder um seinen Freund, dessen Gefühle durch die Umwandlung etwas durcheinander geraten waren.


	8. Engel die 2te

**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, wer mit Slash nicht umgehen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

**Pairing: **meine beiden Lieblinge HP/DM, SS/RL, BZ/SF, angedeutet auch RW/HG

**Anm.:** Is zwar etwas kürzer als sonst, aber ich fand die Stelle so gut zum aufhören.

**Thanks an alle meine reviewer!**

****

**gugi28:** Jaa, sie werden heiraten und die rache kommt auch noch bin schon ganz gespannt wie sie ausfallen wird g. mir kommt gerade immer wieder das bild von deiner diana in den kopf kopfschüttel weiß nich woran das liegt.

**Todesengel:** Ich schreib ja weiter und ich hab mich auch beeilt, leider is es etwas kürzer as sonst geworden, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem

**AngelfFee:** Puh das war knapp, ich hab dein review gerade noch vor veröffentlichung des nächsten chaps bekommen, ich hoffe du findest das nächste kapitel auch wieder süß :) viel spaß!

* * *

_Draco kümmerte sich wieder um seinen Freund, dessen Gefühle durch die Umwandlung etwas durcheinander geraten waren._

Draco stieg mit Harry aus dem Kamin im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, die anderen waren auch schon da, schließlich war es ja auch schon Sperrstunde. Sie wurden überschwänglich von Pansy, Mili, Theodore und natürlich nicht zuletzt von Blaise begrüßt.

Harrys Tränen waren schon versiegt, es zeugten nur noch die leicht geröteten Augen davon, dass er bis eben noch weinend in den Armen seines Vaters gelegen hatte.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Harry Dumbledore will mit dir sprechen, er sagte ich solle dir bescheid geben wenn du wieder da bist. Wenn du mich fragst, der spinnt der alte Sack."

„Oh hallo Harry, wie geht es dir?"fragte Seamus den Harry gerade eben entdeckt hatte. Harry küsste seinen Schatzi auf die Wange und entschuldigte sich bei ihm. Dann schnappte er sich Seamus, welcher sich auch gerade von Blaise verabschiedete, weil er nach Gryffindor zurück musste.

Draco stand da wie abgestellt und nicht abgeholt, er starrte noch immer Harry hinterher, der schon lange mit Seamus den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte.

Blaise stupste Draco an der Schulter und holte ihn so wieder in die Realität zurück. „was hast du denn Draco?"

„Mein, mein Verlobter ist gerade mit deinem Freund abgehauen."Sagte Draco, als ob er erst jetzt realisiert hatte, dass er und Harry verlobt waren und früher oder später heiraten mussten, falls er nicht wollte dass Harry elendig verreckt.

Fragend wanderte eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Verlobter?"

Draco nickte.

Blaise entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei und er umarmte seinen Freund glücklich.

„Ich werde Harry heiraten, ich werde ihn wirklich heiraten."Über Dracos Züge legte sich ein breites Lächeln mit dem er und Blaise, der ihm hinterher kam und unbedingt wissen wollte, wie das geschehen ist, in Dracos und Harrys Zimmer gingen.

Und schon begann Draco zu erzählen, was passiert war.

Währenddessen begleitete Harry Seamus zum Turm, da Dumbis Büro ganz in der Nähe des Gryffindor Turms war.

„Und du hast jetzt wirklich das Haus gewechselt?"

Harry nickte „Du kennst doch Ron."erklärte er.

„Du wirst mir fehlen in der Löwengrube, mit wem soll ich denn über die knackigsten Po der Schule reden?"

„Denn musst du wohl oder übel nach Slytherin wechseln!"

„Geht nicht, der Hut war sich bei mir sicher."

„Hmm, denn musst du einfach deine Freizeit bei mir, Draco und Blaise verbringen. Ihr seid doch jetzt richtig zusammen oder?"

Seamus dunkelblaue Augen begannen zu glänzen. „Ja sind wir, es war einfach herrlich mit ihm! Aber sag was ist das mit dir und Malfoy?"

„Weißt du ich hatte mich vor Weihnachten bei Hermine und Ron geoutet, das fanden sie nicht so toll und mieden mich. Draco war da. Du weißt er ist der einzige den ich jemals geliebt habe und na ja jetzt sind wir halt verlobt."

„Ihr seid verlobt?!" Seamus blieb stehen und sah Harry ungläubig an.

„Ja, weißt du ich bin eine Veela, das habe ich erst letztens erfahren und ich weiß nicht genau was geschehen ist, Draco meinte ich hätte mich verwandelt, danach haben wir uns geküsst und irgendwie sind wir jetzt verlobt. Ich versteh das nicht wirklich, aber so hat das Cissa erklärt."

„Mensch Harry ich freu mich ja so für dich!"

Seamus umarmte Harry freundschaftlich, dann trennten sich ihre Wege, Seamus ging noch eine Treppe höher und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu der Statue, die zu Dumbis Büro führt.

Harry wusste zwar das Passwort nicht, aber die Treppe war eh da, also ging Harry einfach hinauf, vor der Tür klopfte er an und wartete, als er von der anderen Seite ein „Herein"hörte trat er ein.

Er sah sich in dem Raum um, es war so wie immer, außer das Fawkes nicht auf der Stange saß, dass irritierte Harry etwas aber er hielt es nicht für wichtig.

Vor dem Tisch des Schulleiters standen Granger und Weasley, die gerade gehen wollten, als Harry hinein kam. Weasley und Granger sahen Harry angeekelt an und gingen an ihm vorbei.

Harry nahm das hin und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu, hinter dem Dumbledore saß und ihn gespielt freundlich ansah, neben dem Tisch lehnte eine Krücke.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen Professor?"wollte Harry wissen, seine Stimme triefte nur gerade so von Kälte.

„Ich wollte dich nur fragen wie es dir geht, Harry. Fühlst du dich wohl in Slytherin, du kannst jederzeit wieder zurück nach Gryffindor."Immer noch gespielt freundlich tat dieser alte Sack.

Harry sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Mir geht es gut Professor und bitte duzen Sie mich nicht! Wenn das alles wäre würde ich jetzt wieder gehen, es ist schon spät."Sein Gesicht war starr, als er mit Dumbi sprach.

Harry konnte in den Augen lesen, dass Dumbi verzweifelt und wütend war und ja, da war sogar etwas Ekel.

„Ich habe gehört _Sie_ sind verlobt?"fragte er anstatt auf Harrys Frage zu antworten. Harry fragte sich, wie er das wusste, immerhin hatte er es erst Seamus erzählt und sonst keinem.

„Das geht Sie nichts an Professor."sagte Harry, womit er auch Recht hatte, es war sein Privatleben und ein daher gelaufener alter Knacker konnte ihm doch nicht seine Zukunft diktieren.

Dumbledores Mimik veränderte sich. Und Harry wusste, was gleich kommen würde, er verschloss mit Leichtigkeit seinen Geist und sah dem Professor starr in die Augen.

„_Leglimens"_

Doch Harry hatte eine Idee. Er modifizierte seine Erinnerungen so, dass Dumbledore dachte, er wäre es selber. Er zeigte ihm Bilder der Dursleys, die zu zweit oder zu dritt auf ihn einschlugen.

Er ließ Dumbledore nicht frei, bevor er nicht jedes einzelne Bild gesehen hatte. Dann stand Harry einfach auf und verließ das Büro, Dumbledore lag keuchend auf dem Boden.

Aus Harrys Mund erklang ein kaltes Lachen.

Aber es war ja nicht so, dass Harry jetzt Ruhe gehabt hätte, nein denn Granger und Weasley standen vor der Statue und hatten scheinbar auf Harry gewartet, der noch immer spöttisch grinste. Und _„schwach Opi"_ vor sich hin murmelte.

Er ging an den beiden vorbei, doch das passte ihnen nicht, denn Wiesel packte ihm am Umhang und schubste ihn gegen die Wand.

„Stehst du noch immer darauf, dir hinten einen reinstecken zu lassen?"fragte Wiesel und ballte schon seine Fäuste, Schlammblut Granger stand fies grinsend daneben und sah sich die Szene an.

Doch Harry ließ sich nich beirren und entgegnete „Tut mir leid Wiesel, ich bin vergeben, frag deine Freundin vielleicht darfst du sie auch mal von hinten decken."

„Sag das noch mal!" verlangte Weasley und knackte seine Finger.

„Ach vielleicht würde sie dir auch ihren Vibrator in den hintern stecken, wenn es dir lieber ist, sie leiht ihn dir sicher aus."

Das war wohl zu viel, denn Weasleys Faust beschleunigte sich und war kurz davor Harry zu treffen. Doch dieser wurde weggeschleudert, bevor er überhaupt getroffen hatte.

Granger keuchte erschrocken auf und Weasley sah Harry ängstlich in die Augen. Vor ihnen stand nicht mehr Harry Potter, sondern _Damian Riddle_, was sein richtiger Name war.

Harry sah sie von oben herab an mit seinen neongrünen Augen, den langen schwarzen Haaren und den roten Flügeln.

Er sprach mit einer tiefen und dunklen Stimme „Versuch das noch mal Weasley und wir sehen uns in der Hölle!"

Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie die beiden ihre Füße in die Hand nahmen und zum Gryffindorturm spurteten. Harry lachte wieder kalt auf. Er verwandelte sich wieder zurück und ging gutgelaunt zurück nach Slytherin.

Harry grinste noch immer als er in sein Zimmer kam. Er stürzte sich auf Draco und knutschte ihn nieder. Draco erwiderte noch kurze Zeit.

„Hey nicht so stürmisch mein Engel, was wollte der Alte denn von dir?"

„Wie? Ach der hatte nur versucht Leglimens anzuwenden, danach ist er zusammen gebrochen, dummer, alter Mann. Dann waren da noch Schlammblut und Wiesel, Wiesel hatte mich gegen die Wand gedrückt."

„Was?! Der Typ ist tot, ich bring ihn um. Hat er dir wehgetan mein Schatz?" fuhr Draco auf.

„Nein, bevor er mich schlagen konnte, lag er auf der Erde. Ich hatte mich wieder verwandelt weißt du. Und dann sind die schreiend weggelaufen."

„Das ist mein Engel."

Draco küsste Harry auf den Mund und zog ihn über sich. Draco hatte gerade seinen Zauberstab bei sich und zauberte gleich beide nackt.

Gierig verschlangen sie die Zunge des andern und reizten sich gegenseitig mit den Händen. Harry, der auf Draco lag, rieb sich an ihm und stöhnte auf. Draco griff nach der Tube Gleitcreme und gab sie auf seinen Penis, dann beschmierte er damit seine Finger und dehnte Harrys Eingang.

Er versenkte einen Finger in ihn, dann einen zweiten und einen dritten. Harry bewegte sich gegen sie und rieb so ihre beide Erektionen aneinander.

Draco entzog seine Finger aus Harrys Körper, welcher sich dann einfach auf Draco setzte und so dessen Glied in sich rammte. Beide stöhnten auf.

Harry schloss die Augen und genoss genießerisch, er ritt auf Draco und wurde immer schneller.

Draco sah seinen Engel an, sie leuchteten wieder in einer Goldfarbe und auf einmal ritt nicht mehr Harry auf Draco sondern Damian.

Dieser Anblick machte Draco noch schärfer, wie schön er doch war, die Flügel waren ausgebreitet, die Haare hingen schweißnass herunter. Er spürte, dass er gleich kommen würde.

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah Draco in das verschleierte blau.

Und beide schrieen sie auf, als sie gemeinsam kamen. Harry spritzte auf Dracos Bauch, welcher die wunderschöne warme Flüssigkeit auf seinen Bauch verteilte. Er leckte an seinen Fingern.

Damian legte sich neben Draco und umschloss sie beide mit seinen roten Flügeln.


	9. Unterricht ist lustig

**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, wer mit Slash nicht umgehen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

**Pairing: **meine beiden Lieblinge HP/DM, SS/RL, SF/BZ

Sorry, dass das so ewig lange gedauert hat, aber ich muss seit montag wieder in die schule,stress pur sag ich euch. ja ich weiß is keine entschuldigung, aber dazu muss ich sagen das kapitel is schon seit ein paar tagen fertig, nur war es auf meinem anderen rechner und ich musste das erstmal hier rüber schaffen, was nicht so ganz einfach is.

**Thanks an alle meine reviewer!**

**tinkita:** ich hoffe das hier gefällt die auch ;)

p.s.: hab mich riesig über ein neues chap deiner story gefreut

__

**susi:** hab mich beeilt, deiner bitte nach zukommen, ging zwar nich so schnell wie ich wollte, aber hier is das nächste

**gugi:** also wirklich, bei soviel lob werd ich ja gleich wieder rot 'g', hoffe du magst auch dieses hier 'nach-unten-zeig', ist auch etwas länger als das letzte :)

**Angie:** hmm ja blaise war wohl gegangen irgendwie, ich kenne zwar schon das ende, sowie den letzten satz dieser story, aber ich habe keine ahnung wie viele kapitel noch folgen, aber keine angst, dass wird ganz bestimmt nicht meine letzte geschichte mit draco und harry sein, nein um ehrlich zu sein, auf meinem anderen pc habe ich noch ein paar mehr angefangen und bin immer noch am weiterschreiben

**Minnilein:** ich freu mich, dass du sie nich langweilig oder so findest, aber sonst würdest du sie wohl kaum lesen, sondern aufhören, oder ließt du auch langweiliges? naja ich tus nicht 'g', ich weiß das chap war nicht gerade lang, aber ich wollte euch nicht so lange warten lassen und das ende passte für mich, das hier ist wieder ein wenig länger

* * *

In Perfect Harmony 9 - Unterricht ist lustig

_Damian legte sich neben Draco und umschloss sie beide mit seinen roten Flügeln._

* * *

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, blickte er in ein Meer aus rot und schwarz. Er blinzelte einmal, doch der Anblick verschwand nicht. Vorsichtig streckte er sich und löste sich aus Damians Umarmung.

Doch Damian wurde der Bewegung gewahr und machte die Augen auf. Er nuschelte ein „Morgen"und erhob sich, sich streckend und dehnend.

„Nanu, hab ich mich nicht zurück verwandelt? Gestern, nachdem ich diesen Gryffindors den Schock ihres Lebens verpasst hatte?"

„Doch mein Liebling, aber du hast dich gestern beim Sex wieder verwandelt." Draco gab Damian einen Kuss und zog ihn weiter zum Spiegel.

Damian betrachtete sich das erste Mal in seiner wahren Gestalt. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, breitete seine roten Schwingen aus und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine langen schwarzen Haare.

„Nicht schlecht. Am liebsten würde ich die ganze Zeit so rumlaufen, aber ich denke die Flügel, sind etwas zu auffällig." Damit ließ Harry die Flügel verschwinden, er drehte sich noch einmal um sich selbst und nickte sich zu.

„Was meinst du?"fragte er seinen Verlobten.

„Du hast mir schon immer gefallen und jetzt siehst du noch viel schärfer aus, was ich doch für ein glück habe."seufzte Draco und suchte sich seine Anziehsachen für den Tag heraus.

„Was haben wir heute?"fragte Harry.

„Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, Doppelstunde Verteidigung und nachmittags Alte Runen und magische Geschöpfe. Sag willst du so gehen?"Draco zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Wieso, was stimmt an meinem Aussehen nicht?"

„Vielleicht solltest du dir etwas anziehen, mich stört es ja nicht, dass du so rumläufst, aber ich will nicht, dass noch irgendjemand anderes deinen Hammerkörper zu Gesicht bekommt!"

„Ach das meinst du, mal sehn, vielleicht zieh ich mir noch was an." Harry grinste Draco spitzbübisch an und ging, nackt wie Gott ihn schuf in ihr Badezimmer.

Frischgewaschen kam er wieder hinaus. Draco beobachtete vom Schreibtisch aus jede einzelne Bewegung, er war gerade dabei gewesen seine Schultasche für den Tag zu packen.

Harry ging langsam zum Schrank und holte sich eine sehr enge Stoffhose heraus und ein Shirt auf dem in roter Schrift das Wort Racheengel drauf stand.

Harry sah anzüglich zu seinem Verlobten und zog die Hose an, natürlich hatte Harry keine Unterwäsche an. Das gleiche machte er mit dem Shirt, es saß wirklich eng.

Harry nahm sich nur noch seinen Schulumhang und legte ihn sich um, man konnte trotzdem gut erkennen, was er drunter trug. Draco knurrte und ging zu seinem Liebsten. Er riss ihn an sich und saugte sich in dessen Hals fest.

„Du gehörst mir ganz allen mir."knurrte er, als er das Mal begutachtete.

Harry sah ihn nur mit seinen leuchtenden Augen an, schnappte sich seine Tasche und lief schon die Treppe hinunter, er rief ihm hinterher „Schneller ich hab Hunger!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihm grinsend, ob die anderen Harry wiedererkennen würden?

„Komm Süßer, du musst aufstehen!"

Remus grummelte, als ihm seine warme Decke entzogen wurde, in die er sich bis dato hineingekuschelt hatte, als ihn seine andere Wärmequelle verlassen hatte.

„Noch 5 Minuten..."

„Nix da! Steh auf oder ich hole einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser!"

Das hörte Remus aber schon nicht mehr, da er wieder eingeschlafen war. Okay wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen dachte sich Severus und mit einem wink seines Zauberstabes Anm.: natürlich nich dieser "Zauberstab", könnt ihr nicht mal an was anderes denken g, ergoss sich ein Eimer eiskaltes wasser über den Kopf des Werwolfes.

Remus träumte gerade so schön von seinem Fledermäuschen, als er etwas arktisches Nasses auf seinem Körper spürte, mit einem Mal war er hell wach und stand im Bett, er kreischte wie ein Mädchen.

„Iiiieeekk! Hey was soll das?"regte er sich bibbernd auf.

„Tja, wenn du nicht hören willst. In einer halben Stunde beginnt deine erste Unterrichtsstunde, wollte ich dir nur mal gesagt haben." grinste Severus und trocknete seinen Wolf wieder mit einem Trockenzauber.

„Was schon so spät? Warum hast du mich nicht schon früher geweckt?"

„Ich habe dich geweckt, als ich aufgestanden bin, als ich zum Frühstück ging, als ich wieder kam und jetzt auch noch!"

„Oh" konnte Remus nur sagen, da er sich ganz wage noch daran erinnerte, aber wie sollte er auch so früh aufstehen nach der gestrigen Nacht?

Flashback 

„_Da bist du ja endlich!"Remus wartete nun schon seit geschlagenen 2 Stunden in Severus Gemächern auf ihn._

_Severus setzte sich auf Remus Schoß und knurrte ein „Dumbledore!"_

„_Was hatte der denn diesmal zu meckern?"_

_Severus winkte ab und widmete sich lieber den Lippen seinen Werwolfes, der ihn aber wegschob, weil er genau wissen wollte was war. Severus seufzte und kuschelte sich in die Umarmung._

„_Er wollte wissen was es neues gibt bei Tom, da ich in den Ferien so lange weg war."_

„_Aber du hast doch auch Urlaub! Er kann doch nicht von dir verlangen in deinem Urlaub zu spionieren."_

„_Leider schon, er vertraut mir nicht weißt du, dir übrigens mittlerweile auch nicht mehr, nimm dich in Acht Schatz und jetzt, lass uns etwas anderes machen!"Severus leckte an einer Stelle an Remus Hals und biss hinein._

_Remus stöhnte bei diesem Gefühl auf, es war immer wieder ein schönes Erlebnis, wenn Severus das bei ihm tat, es machte ihn ungemein an._

_Severus rutschte von seinem Schoß hinunter. Er saß auf dem Boden zwischen Remus Beinen und nestelte mit seinen Fingern an Remus Reißverschluss._

_Ihm prangte auch schon die steife und tropfende Erektion entgegen, die er genussvoll in den Mund nahm und daran saugte. Remus entlud sich mit einem Aufschrei in Sevs Mund, der alles schlcukte und ihn danach sauber leckte._

„_Hmm... du schmeckst so lecker!"_

„_Lass uns ins Bett gehen."bat Remus, Severus nickte und nahm ihn auf den Arm, er trug ihn über die Schwelle und zusammen landeten sie auf dem Bett, wild knutschend._

_Remus massierte Sevs Hintereingang, der sich immer weiter gegen die Finger drückte. Mit etwas Gleitcreme auf den Fingern drang er in den schmalen Eingang ein, um ihn genügend zu dehnen._

_Schon war ein Finger drin, immer wieder traf Remus einen Punkt in Severus der ihn Sterne sehen ließ schon bald waren es zwei Finger und drei Finger. Er stieß immer doller hinein und bemerkte, dass Severus schon bald soweit war._

_Er entzog ihm seine Finger und positionierte sich so vor seinem Eingang, dass er ohne Probleme hineinstoßen konnte, aber gleichzeitig seinem Liebling in die Augen schauen konnte._

_Es zogen sich alle Muskeln in ihm zusammen und mit einem Aufschrei spritzte Severus gegen Remus und seinen Bauch, der sich aber auch in ihm ergoss._

_Sie ruhten sich etwa eine halbe Stunde aus um dann die zweite Runde einzuschlagen, diesmal war Severus derjenige, der „oben"lag. Sie trieben es immer wieder bis ca. 5 Uhr zusammen, als sie dann endlich total kaputt, aber glücklich einschliefen._

_Flashback Ende_

Remus schenkte seinem Sev einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er mit einem lasziv klingendem „Bis später Sweety!"den Raum verließ, um seine Schulunterlagen zu holen. Er hatte jetzt eine Doppelstunde Erstklässler Hufflepuff und Gryffindor, Gott bewahre, die waren immer so aufgedreht. Danach hatte er mit den 6. aus Slytherin und Gryffindor, da dieses Fach Pflicht war.

Die erste Stunde war wirklich die Hölle für Remus, er freute sich schon auf die Erholungsstunde danach, aber wenn er sich das so überlegte es waren die Gryffs und Slys.

Severus sah seinem Liebsten hinterher, als er wie aufgescheucht jetzt aus dem Raum wuselte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und packte sich seine Sachen zusammen.

Er hatte jetzt den UTZ-Kurs der 6. Klasse, leider waren da auch einige Spezies drin, die hier nicht hingehörten, aber Dumbi verlangte die Anforderungen runterzuschrauben, damit seine ach so geliebten, dümmlichen Gryffindors hineinkamen.

Ein Glück hatte Longbottom mit ihm gnade, denn er wählte diesen Kurs nicht, doch leider hatten es sich Granger und Weasley es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht ihn zu nerven. Eigentlich hätten diese beiden es nämlich nicht in den Kurs geschafft.

Er seufzte einmal lautlos, als er schon das kleine Grüppchen bestehend aus 7 Slytherins, 2 Gryffindors, 3 Hufflepuffs und 5 Ravenclaws vor der Tür stehen sah. Er schritt elegant wie immer an ihnen vorbei und öffnete die Tür, danach schritt er hinein, wobei sich sein Umhang aufbauschte.

Harry, Draco und Blaise setzten sich in die erste Reihe, da das die einzigen waren mit 3er Plätzen, die anderen Slys setzten sich hinter ihnen, sowie 2 der Ravenclaws. Die anderen setzten sich auf die andere Seite.

Wiesel und Schlammblut setzten sich natürlich ganz weit nach hinten und spießten Draco und diesen Jungen, der einmal Harry war, aber jetzt so unglaublich gut aussah, mit Blicken auf.

Doch Harry störte das recht wenig, seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Mann vor dem Lehrerpult gerichtet, genau wie die seines Verlobten oder seines Freundes, denn das war Blaise für ihn geworden, ein richtiger Freund.

„Heute" Professor Snape drehte sich geschwind der Klasse entgegen und ließ Bücher vor ihnen allen erscheinen „werden wir den Chimney-Calor-Trank brauen. Kann mir einer die Wirkung und Anwendung des Trankes nennen?"

Severus blickte grimmig in den Kurs, das war doch nicht war, machten diese Deppen noch nicht mal etwas in den Ferien? Doch zögerlich sah er wie Harrys Arm in die Höhe ging. Auch Draco und Blaise meldeten sich, genauso wie einige Ravenclaws.

Er registrierte es, rief aber Wiesel auf. „Mr. Weasley, wären sie so freundlich mir meine Frage zu beantworten?"

„Ähm...äh... öhm... also... ähhh... er ist ... ähm... ein Trank zum öh... dingsen?"

Alle Slytherins und Ravenclaws lachten und Granger schickte ihm böse Blicke hin.

Ein bösartiges Grinsen lag auf Snapes Zügen, als er sprach. „Totaler Unsinn, nachsitzen, da sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht haben und 10 Punkte Abzug. Nun"er wandte sich ab und schaute nun Harry in die Augen „Mr. Potter, könnten Sie mir die Frage beantworten?"

Harry nickte „Ja Professor Snape, also der Chimney-Clor-Trank ist ein starker Heiltrank, er lässt so ziemlich alles heilen, außer wenn es sich um Gifte handelt. Der Trank ist rötlich und schmeckt, wenn man ihn trinkt nach Zimt oder Apfel. Er wird warm eingenommen, sonst ist er giftig. Die Zubereitung des Trankes dürfte eigentlich nicht länger dauern, als eine halbe Stunde."

„Gut Mr. Potter, 20 Punkte."

Den Rest der Stunde sprachen sie über den Trank und etwa eine halbe Stunde vor Unterrichtsschluss, sollten sie den Trank brauen.

Während der ganzen Zeit spürte Harry immer wieder die Bösen Blicke seiner ehemaligen Freunde auf sich ruhen. Aber als er sich umdrehte und sie mit seinen neon-grünen Augen anblitzte fiel das Wiesel vom Stuhl und das Schlammblut ließ eine ganze Knoblauchzehe in den Kessel fallen, wodurch ihr trank ruiniert war.

Blaise und Draco lachten, als sei das sahen, es klingelte und die drei packten ihr Sachen langsam ein. Draco schlang einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte und sie gingen fröhlich schwatzend an den wutschnaubenden Gryffindors vorbei.

Harry sah Wiesel noch einmal in die Augen und flüsterte, so dass nur dieser es hören konnte „Hast sie schon wegen ihrem Vibrator gefragt?"

Draco sah, wie das Wiesel erst rot vor Scham und dann weiß vor Entsetzen und wieder rot vor Wut wurde, doch bevor er noch etwas machen konnte waren sie verschwunden. Doch Weasley schwor sich Rache, er hatte von Dumbledore erfahren, dass Lupin mit Duellieren anfangen würde, das wäre seine Chance dem Verräter eins auszuwischen.

Die drei kamen lachend im Raum für Verteidigung an, der übrigens nicht weit entfernt vom Kerker war, warum wusste keiner, da die Klassenräume sonst immer in einem der türme war, aber Harry hatte da schon eine Ahnung, er konnte sich wage daran erinnern, dass er mal zwei undefinierbare Gestalten zusammen gesehen hatte.

Er musste Remus noch bei Gelegenheit mal darauf ansprechen, warum nicht gleich nach der Stunde? Harry grinste über beide Backen, als sie im Klassenraum ankamen und er Remus da hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sah, total verträumt auf einen Zettel blickend.

Die drei setzten sich wieder in die erste Reihe und warteten bis es klingelte und die Stunde anfing. Als Seamus hineinkam, hinter Dean und Neville, die sich über Kräuterkunde unterhielten, sahen Harry, Blaise und Draco auf.

Draco sah wieder auf sein Buch und las den letzten Abschnitt, über Schutzschilder. Harry zwinkerte Seamus zu setze sich zu seinem Verlobten auf den Schoß, um ihn in einen heftigen Zungenkuss zu verstricken.

Blaise sah auf und begann zu strahlen, ein anzügliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen, als Blaise lautlos auf seinen Lippen „Später, bei mir!"formte.

Seamus nickte und setzte sich mit den anderen 2en auf die andere Seite.

Es klingelte, doch Harry bekam das gar nicht mit, so vertieft war er in dem Mund seines Liebsten. Die anderen Alle waren schon da und Remus stand vor ihrem Tisch.

Er räusperte sich. Harry wollte gerade denjenigen anschnauzen, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen sollte, als er bemerkte, dass es Remus war.

Er lief etwas rot an und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl er murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Remus nickte nur gutmütig und lächelte ihn an.

„So, da nun alle zuhören. Wir fangen heute an uns zu duellieren. Zuerst, kann mir jemand einen oft benutzten Fluch in einem Duell nennen?"

So ziemlich jeder meldete sich. „Ja, Neville?"

„Expelliarmus ist der Entwaffnungsfluch."

„Richtig, 5 Punkte. Noch einer?"

So das war der einzige Spruch den sie im Duellierclub beigebracht bekamen im 2. Jahr. Dementsprechend gingen auch die Hände runter. Es meldeten sich immer noch Neville, Granger, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Seamus und Lavender Brown.

Die Stunde war wie immer interessant, aber alle warteten darauf, zum praktischen überzugehen.

„Okay, ich brauche zwei Freiwillige. Ja Ron und Harry du möchtest auch? Okay, geht nach vorn und verbeugt euch voreinander."

Harry verbeugte sich wie verlangt vor Ron und hielt seinen Zauberstab gestreckt von sich, Wiesel tat es nur sehr ungern und zögerte dabei, aber am Ende stand er Harry auch entgegen.

Harry ließ Ron den Vortritt, der ihm auch gleich einen miesen Fluch entgegen schleuderte, den er aber gekonnt mit einer Hand aufhielt, Remus hatte ihm ja nicht gesagt, dass er seine Veelakräfte nicht einsetzen dürfte.

Harry schwang einmal mit seinem Zauberstab und Wiesel hielt, anstatt seines Zauberstabes, einen etwas "anderen""Zauberstab"in der Hand. Er war etwa 20 cm lang und hatte einen Durchmesser von ca. 4-5 cm und er vibrierte.

Die Klasse fing schallend an zu lachen, während Wiesel rot anlief und seinen "Zauberstab"sofort fallen ließ. Remus musste sich zusammen nehmen um nicht auch laut loszulachen.

Er verwandelte den Zauberstab zurück. „Ihr könnt euch wieder setzen. Also, wer nach eurer Meinung machte den klügeren Zug?"

„Ja, Hermine."

„Also, Ron, da er gleich anfing Potter einen Fluch entgegenzuschleudern, ohne Erbarmen."

Es schossen gleich mehrere Finger nach oben. „Draco."

„Granger liegt falsch, Harry wartete auf eine Reaktion seines Gegners, um ihn einzuschätzen, Weasley schleuderte ihm einen Fluch entgegen, den er gekonnt mit einem Schild abwehrte. Dann verzauberte er den Zauberstab und Weasley war aus dem Rennen."

„Ich stimme Draco zu...."den Rest der Stunde besprachen sie die Vor- und Nachteile der Reaktionen der beiden Duellanten und was sie besser hätten machen können.

Harry verabschiedete sich von Draco , er meinte er solle vor gehen. Er gab ihm noch einen Kuss und schickte ihn nach draußen. Er wartete bis alle aus der Klasse waren und ging dann zu Remus.

„Hey!" meinte Harry.

„Hi, Harry! Wie ich sehe verstehen du und Draco euch ja super."

Harry errötete wieder ein bisschen ließ sich aber nicht von seinem Plan abbringen.

„Sagen Sie mal Professor Lupin."Remus sah ihn komisch an, was kommt denn jetzt, fragte er sich.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen Mr. Potter?"ging er aber auf das Spiel ein.

„Wie sieht das eigentlich in deinem Liebesleben aus? Hast du jemanden, oder soll ich dir vielleicht jemanden besorgen?"Harry sah ihn verschmitzt grinsend an.

Remus glaubte nicht, was er da hörte, Harry war wirklich durch und durch Slytherin, total direkt. Er wurde richtig rot, was Harrys Grinsen noch vergrößerte.

Remus war sprachlos.

„Ich habe dich und Severus gesehen, mein Glückwunsch. Wie lange seid ihr jetzt eigentlich schon zusammen?"

„Keine Ahnung, wie lange genau, aber es ist schon lange."

„Seit 13 Jahren und 165 Tagen."

Harry drehte sich um und sah Severus im Türrahmen stehen, der auf seinen Werwolf zuging und ihn mit einem Kuss begrüßte.

„Ich glaub ich sollte zu meinem Verlobten gehen."

„Was ihr seid wirklich verlobt?"fragte Remus und auch Severus sah ihn an.

„Erklär ich euch später, Draco wartet."er ließ die beiden damit allein und verschwand in den tiefen der Kerker.

Er fand Draco in ihrem Zimmer lesend vor und stürzte sich auch wieder auf ihn.

„Hey nicht so stürmisch mein kleiner Engel!"

„Ich kann einfach nicht anders, ich hab dich soooo vermisst!"

Draco legte sein Buch weg und widmete sich seinem Süßen Engel. Sie hatten eine Freistunde und danach gab es Essen, also hatten sie massig Zeit.

Draco knabberte an Harrys Ohr, Harry wusste gar nicht, dass er an dieser Stelle so empfindlich war. Dracos Zunge wanderte weiter am Hals hinab, wo er denn eine Zeitlang verharrte und an einer Stelle saugte.

Es bildete sich sofort ein lila Fleck. „Du hast Wiesel heute aber richtig fertig gemacht!"

„Er wird schon noch merken, dass es nicht so schlimm ist schwul zu sein, immerhin sind Fred und George das auch, ahhhhh..., außerdem denke ich er ist dem männlichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt, ahhhhh..., er muss nur erst merken. Ahhhhh........!"

Draco war schon am Hosenbund angekommen und leckte an Harrys "Zauberstab".

„Das schmeckt wirklich gut, das solltest du auch mal probieren!"meinte Harry und schob Draco die Schüssel mit den Chicken Wings zu, der ergriff sie und füllte sich etwas auf den Teller.

„Hast Recht Süßer! Die schmecken wirklich super, hast du schon die hier probiert?"mampfte Draco.

Blaise und die anderen Slytherins sahen sich das an und schüttelten darüber den Kopf, aber nicht nur die Slytherins, sondern auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs sahen sich das belustigt an. Nur die Gryffindors warfen ihnen böse Blicke zu.


	10. Professor Campbell

**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, wer mit Slash nicht umgehen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

**Pairing: **meine beiden Lieblinge HP/DM, SS/RL, BZ/SF, angedeutet auch RW/HG

**Thanks an alle meine reviewer!**

**tinkita:** Wie immer die erste beim reviewn , hab mich mit dem hier extra beeilt

**gugi28:** huhu, diesmal leider ohne lemon und is auch nich ganz so zum lachen geworden, aber ich brauchte das, damit ich weiterschreiben kann. ich werde mich mit dem nächsten auch wieder beeilen, aber ich weiß nich ob das noch dise woche kommt, weil ich am freitag wegfahre und ers sonntag abend wieder komme. so denn wünsch ich dir mal hiermit auch viel spaß!

**Angie:** tjaja, also sie waren erst in dracos zimmer und dann auf einmal in der graoßen halle, und zwar ich habe irgendwann zum schluss statt einer leerzeile, zwei hingepackt und ab da sind sie denn in der großen halle sollte aber auch zum "stutzen" sein, war alles absicht. ja is ja eigentlich auch alles gut ich meine das sagt ja auch schon der titel der story oder nicht ;) es dauert wohl auch nicht mehr ganz so lange bis zum finale, aber das braucht sicher noch ein paar kapitel

**BlueStar84**: jaaah, wenn du 20 bist darfst du wohl meine stories lesen, da ich glaub ich mit nur zwei ausnahmen alle R 'gerated' habe, aufgrund dieser szenen. ich mag harry und tom irgendwie entweder zusammen in einer familie, sprich vater, bruder etc... oder aber als pairing harry und tom, aber da fällt mir nciht wirklich etwas zu ein. so ich hab mich beeilt und nun is hier auch das neue chap ;)

**Kaktus:** dankeschön ich finde es schön, dass so viele meine geschichte gefallen. ich lese für mein leben gern die harry potter bücher, aber oft habe ich mich auch gefragt was wär, wenn harry gerade nicht der held wäre, naja und das ist wohl das ergebnis.

**So genug geschwafelt hier kommt das neue chap!!!!!!!!**

_Blaise und die anderen Slytherins sahen sich das an und schüttelten darüber den Kopf, aber nicht nur die Slytherins, sondern auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs sahen sich das belustigt an. Nur die Gryffindors warfen ihnen böse Blicke zu._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 10 - Professor Campbell**

„Das tat gut!"meinte Harry und hielt sich seinen vollen Magen.

„Da hast du Recht, Süßer und jetzt ab zu alte Runen!"

Die Slytherins standen alle miteinander auf und gingen in geschlossener Gruppe zu ihren Klassenräumen. Crabbe und Goyle verabschiedeten sich von Harry, Blaise und Draco, da sie jetzt Kräuterkunde hatten. Bis vor kurzem hatte er den Kurs ja selber.

Der Raum, indem Runen unterrichtet wurde, war in einem der Türme auf der Ostseite, so dass jetzt um diese Uhrzeit, die Sonne nicht mehr hinein scheinen konnte. Er war für einen Raum im Turm sowieso ungewöhnlich dunkel.

Sie setzten sich mal wieder in die erste Reihe, da man dort immer alles genau mitbekam. Draco rückte ganz weit an Harry ran und streichelte ihm unbemerkt von den anderen über den Oberschenkel, er fuhr immer weiter nach innen mit seiner Hand und war nun schon an Harrys Innenschenkeln gelandet.

Harry sah Draco erschrocken an und musste sich ein lautes Stöhnen verkneifen. Schon spürte Harry eine freche Hand auf seiner intimsten Stelle. Harry blickte böse in Dracos Augen. Da sich schon unter dieser Hand etwas verhärtete.

Dann war die Hand verschwunden. Der Professor kam aus einer Seitentür hinein und sah die Schüler streng an, als sein Blick auf Harry lag kam er auf ihn zu, stellte sich vor ihn auf.

Er sah kalt in die Augen Harrys als er eine Frage stellte. „Mr. Potter Sie in meinem Kurs? Was für eine Ehre! Wie heißen die luziferanischen Runen für die Ziffern 0-9?"

Harry schluckte, der Lehrer war nicht streng er hatte sprichwörtlich Haare auf den Zähnen. Er überlegte etwas und dann fiel es ihm ein, er hatte vor Weinachten in einem Buch darüber gelesen.

„1 ist Sat, 2 Bac, 3 Manji, 4 Cruzi, 5... und 9 bedeutet Mellon, die Ziffern braucht man meist in Ritualen, wenn man Kontakt zur Unterwelt aufnehmen will."

Granger, die den Kurs auch besuchte, klappte der Mund ungläubig auf. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie Harry auf einmal so gut werden konnte, sonst hatte er auch von nichts ne Ahnung gehabt.

„Richtig Mr. Potter, wie ich höre sind Sie nicht gerade unwissend in dem Bereich, ich hoffe Sie werden so weitermachen. So und nun..."

Den Rest der Stunde erklärte Professor Campbell die luziferanischen Runen mit ihren Bedeutungen zu einem Ritual in der Neckromantik. Harry saugte die Informationen geradezu auf, die ihm dieser Professor gab, irgendwie kam er ihm bekannt vor, er wusste nur noch nicht woher.

Er roch so vertraut. Die Stunde war zuende und Harry sah seinen neuen Professor immer noch an, er wollte unbedingt wissen, von wo er diesen Geruch kannte. Draco und Blaise warteten schon ungeduldig.

„Kommst du Schatz? Wir kommen noch zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu spät."forderte Draco Harry auf, doch er sah Campbell an.

„Mr. Potter? Kann ich etwas für sie tun?"

Er stand direkt vor Harry, der seinen Geruch einmal tief einzog. Bilder des letzten Jahres kamen ihn in den Sinn.

Es war am Tag seiner Abreise. Er hatte die Weihnachtsferien bei Sirius im Grimmauldplace 12 verbacht. Er hielt ihn auf und zog ihn in eine Ecke. Dort gab er ihm das Messer und nahm ihn in den Arm. Harry sog den Geruch ein und schmiegte sich an seinen Paten, an seine ganze Familie.

„Sirius?"

Draco sah zwischen dem Professor und Harry hin und her, auch Blaise sah den kleinen Ex-Gryffi komisch an. Wie kam Harry nur darauf, dass ihr Runen Professor, Sirius Black sei, er hieß doch Bruce Campbell, oder nicht?

Der Professor lächelte Harry an. Er blickte sich einmal um, aber außer den drei Slytherins und dem Lehrer war keiner da. Er nahm Harry in dem Arm und flüsterte in sein Ohr „Ja, Harry ich bins. Aber das bleibt unter uns, das muss keiner wissen, auch nicht Dumbledore."

Harry liefen Sturzbäche von Tränen hinunter, er hatte seinen Paten wieder. Er wischte sie ihm mit einem Taschentuch weg.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin, ich hab doch meine Aura extra manipuliert, damit mich niemand erkennt."fragte Sirius nun seinerseits.

„Dein Geruch hat dich verraten, er kam mir gleich so bekannt vor, ich wusste nur nicht wo ich ihn einordnen sollte. Aber wie kommt es, dass du hier bist, ich dachte du wärst tot."

Sirius sah ihn entschuldigend an, da Harrys Augen wieder glasig wurden. „Ich hätte mich schon früher zuerkennen gegeben, nur dachte ich, du wärst auf Dumbledores Seite. Ich wollte es dir nicht antun, immerhin bin ich Sirius Black und Dumbledore hatte mich, kurz bevor ich zur Mysteriumsabteilung ging, als Spitzel enttarnt. Aber jetzt bist du hier, du bist Slytherin und verstehst dich mit Draco und Blaise."

„Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt ja magische Geschöpfe, aber ich würde viel lieber mit dir ein bisschen reden."

„Ich habe jetzt frei, also wenn du Lust hast, kannst du nach dem Unterricht zu mir kommen."bot Sirius an.

Harry strahlte und nickte, er schnappte sich seine Tasche und ging zu seinem Verlobten, der draußen immer noch mit Blaise wartete.

Draco schlang Harry seinen Arm um die Hüfte. Harry drehte sich noch einmal zu Sirius um und grinste ihn an.

Dann gingen sie zu dritt die vielen Treppen hinunter, liefen hinaus und stellten sich zu Crabbe und Goyle. Hagrid hatte seinen Unterricht zum Glück noch nicht angefangen, Harry liebte den Unterricht bei ihm einfach nur, da Hagrid immer so schön viele monströse Geschöpfe durchnahm.

Dieses mal stellte er ihnen ein Rudel von Bingbings vor, das waren kleine etwa 30 cm hohe graue , schwarze, weiße , braune und "bunte" Fellbälle, so sahen die für Harry jedenfalls aus.

„Okay, wer möchte einen Bingbing streicheln? Immer nur heran, sie beißen nicht, solange man die richtige Reihenfolge seiner Schritte einhält, diese ist..."

Harry hörte wie Schlammblut und noch ein paar andere Mädchen schwärmten, wie süß die Viecher doch waren, aber als Schlammblut eines streicheln wollte, fletschte ein Bingbing die Zähne und zum Vorschein kamen zwei riesige Eckzähne.

Die Mädchen kreischten auf und Schlammblut sprang nach hinten, während sie Hagrid immer wieder böse blicke zuwarf. Sie ging auf Hagrid zu. „Hagrid! Also wirklich, du kannst uns doch nicht so gefährliche Monster vorsetzen!"

Harry, Draco und Blaise beobachteten wie Hagrid unter den Worten dieses intriganten Miststückes immer und immer kleiner wurde. Harry fand das so unfair von ihr. Die Bingbings waren doch nun wirklich nicht gefährlich, woher konnte Hagrid denn wissen, dass diese niedlichen Geschöpfe Granger nicht mochten.

Harry traf den Entschluss Hagrid zu helfen. Wie? Er wollte eines der Bingbings streicheln. Harry wandte sich aus Dracos Umarmung und ging auf das kleine Gehege zu, in dem die kleinen Geschöpfe umherwuselten.

Er kniete sich an den Rand des Zauns und wartete darauf, dass eines auf ihn zu ging und ja, da war schon eins. Ein ganz schwarzes kam mit seinen kurzen Beinchen auf ihn zugetapst. Es schnupperte an Harrys Hand, die er ihm hinhielt.

Es schmiegte sich in Harrys Hand und er streichelte über seinen Rücken, das Fell war ganz weich. Draco, Blaise und die anderen Slytherins, der eine Ravenclaw und die wenigen Hufflepuffs sahen dem erstaunt zu. Auch sie gingen nun zu dem Gehege und warteten darauf, dass ein Bingbing auf sie zukam.

Hagrid beobachtete diese Szene, während die Gryffindor immer noch auf ihn einredete. Seine Augen glitzerten vor Freude.

„15 Punkte an Slytherin!"verkündete der Halbriese.

Harry lächelte ihn an, mit "seinem"Bingbing auf dem Arm, es schnurrte zufrieden.

„Sagen Sie Professor Hagrid, was sind das genau für Geschöpfe?" fragte Blaise nun, der einen weißen angelacht hatte.

„Oh sehr interessante Frage Mr. Zabini, diese Bingbings sind Nachtgeschöpfe. Sie saugen mit ihren beiden Eckzähnen das Blut ihrer Opfer. Aber keine Angst, ihre bevorzugte Nahrung sind Schweine oder auch mal eine Katze. Für einen Menschen stellen sie keine Gefahr dar, außer man befolgt nicht die Reihenfolge. Diese Reihenfolge wollte ich euch eigentlich gerade erklären, bevor Miss Granger hier eines anfassen wollte und sie nicht einhielt.

Also ihr alle habt es gesehn, man geht an das Gehege und wartet darauf, dass eines zu sich kommt, dann streckt man die hand aus, damit es euren Geruch wahrnimmt, dann entweder es geht wieder weg, dann müsst ihr auf ein anderes warten oder es stupst euch an und ihr könnt es streicheln und auf den Arm nehmen.

Jetzt versucht es alle mal."

Es hatten alle geschafft einen Bingbing zu streicheln und auf den Arm zunehmen, außer einigen Gryffindors, die es gar nicht erst versucht hatten. Darunter auch Schlammblut und Weasley, sowie Neville und Dean.

Aber, Neville, so vermutete Harry wurde von Schlammblut und Weasley unter Druck gesetzt.

Seamus ging zu seinem Freund, der ihm das Weiße überließ. Die Stunde war für Harry und die anderen richtig erholend. Harry wusste, warum er Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nicht abgewählt hatte.

Er verabschiedete sich von dem schwarzen Bingbing und Hagrid. Zusammen mit Draco besuchte er nun endlich seinen Paten, der immer noch in dem Klassenraum saß an seinem Schreibtisch.

Harry fiel nämlich auf halbem Wege ein, dass er gar nicht wusste wo Sirius Gemächer waren, also versuchten sie ihr Glück im Klassenzimmer.

„Sie haben mich herbestellt Professor Campbell?"grüßte Harry den Professor förmlich, da er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore in der Nähe war.

Sirius sah Harry fragend in die Augen, doch nun hörte er, was er meinte. Schritte und das Aufkommen eines Stockes, natürlich Dumbis Gehstock. Sirius fragte sich, wie Dumbledore eigentlich an diesen heftigen Hexenschuss gekommen war, dass Pomfrey ihn nicht heilen konnte.

Und wirklich, Dumbledore kam in seinen Klassenraum. Harry und Draco ignorierten den Alten so gut es ging und warteten darauf, dass er wieder verschwinden würde.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun Schulleiter?"fragte Sirius in seiner üblichen kalten Stimme, mit der er auch Harry vorhin bedachte, doch dieses Mal war es nicht gespielt, sondern echt.

Harry fröstelte es leicht. „Oh Harry? Du hier? Du warst am Abend so schnell verschwunden, was war denn los?"fragte der Direktor.

Harry sah ihn mit seinen leuchtenden Augen an, ein leichter Wind stieg auf und ließ seine Haare nach hinten wehen. Es wurde dunkel und Harry leuchtete nun in einem goldenen Licht auf. Nein es war nicht mehr Harry es war Damian.

Denn er hatte Flügel, die weit ausgebreitet von seinem Körper standen und ihn nach oben hoben. Draco bewunderte seinen Schatz wie schon vorher immer und seine Hose wurde langsam aber sicher etwas enger unten herum. Wenn sie alleine gewesen wären, wäre er wohl über den Süßen hergefallen.

Sirius blieb der Mund offen stehen, als er seinen Schützling in dieser Gestalt sah. Er wusste ja, dass Lilly eine Veela war, aber eine Veela mit roten Flügeln?

„Nennen Sie mich nie wieder Harry, Professor Dumbledore! Mein Name ist..." ein Sturm trat auf, es blitzte und durch das laute Getöse konnte man seinen richtigen Namen nicht verstehen. Er wurde wieder leiser „... oder Evans, ich lege den Namen Potter ab."

Sirius verstand nicht was das sollte, aber er hatte genügend Zeitz, dass zu klären. Dumbledore brach unter der dunklen und beherrschenden Stimme zusammen. Jedes Wort war wie ein Peitschenhieb für den Schulleiter.

Es wurde wieder hell und Harrys Flügel waren verschwunden, während Harry auf dem Boden saß und schwer atmete, die Verwandlung eben, war bis jetzt die anstrengenste, die er je gehabt hatte.

Er konnte es noch nicht wirklich kontrollieren, bei heftigen Gefühlen verwandelte er sich eben und agierte auch dementsprechend. Glück und Lust bei deinem Höhepunkt oder Wut, wenn Dumbledore mit ihm sprach.

„Können wir irgendwo anders hingehen?"fragte Draco und half seinen Verlobten auf die Füße.

„Ja, ja klar! Kommt mit wir gehen in meine Wohnung. Was ist mit dem Alten?"

„Der kann liegen bleiben."meinte Draco, da Harry noch immer nach Luft schnappte.

Sirius nickte und führte sie hinunter in den Kerker. Es war die Tür neben Severus Wohnung. Sie setzen sich auf den Sessel, Sirius, und das Sofa, Draco und Harry.

„Saft?"

Beide nickten und mit einem Wink standen drei Gläser mit Mango-Maracuja-Saft vor ihnen. Draco gab Harry seins und er trank, so wie Draco.

„Okay, was war das eben?"fragte er auf den Punkt heraus.

„Weißt du ich hab einen Dad, einen Dad der lebt!"Harry strahlte ihn an.

Da fiel der Groschen bei Sirius. Stimmt ja! Lilly war mit Tom zusammen, sie war eine Veela und Harrys Flügel sind so rot wie Toms Augen. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?ratterte es in Sirius Hirn, doch wurde ihm mal wieder schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr er James vermisste.

„Aber wie kannst du nur leben?"Harry kamen Tränen. Beruhigend streichelte Draco über Harrys Rücken, was auch half, denn er fasste sich schnell wieder.

Flashback 

_Die Auroren bekamen bescheid von Dumbledore, dass sie Tom daran hindern sollten den Jungen zu kriegen, was aber keiner außer Snape und Black mitkriegten, da sie Vampire waren und Gedanken lesen konnten, war, dass Dumbledore Harry in die Falle gelockt hatte, damit er Tom vernichtete._

_Wegen irgendeiner komischen Prophezeiung, von einer durchgedrehten Lehrerin._

_Doch bevor Sirius wie jedes Mal Tom per Floh erreichen konnte, erwischte ihn Dumbledore dabei, er wütete wie ein wildgewordenes greises Nashorn._

_Doch dann kamen die anderen und es war an der Zeit Harry zu Hilfe zukommen, da Severus etwas bemerkt hatte. Wieder einmal verfluchte Dumbi Severus, für seine gute Spürnase. Severus war eigentlich nur noch im Orden, da er der einzige war, der Kontakt mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern hatte._

_Sirius und die anderen kamen in der Mysteriumsabteilung an. Sirius versicherte sich, dass es Harry gut ging und nahm Augenkontakt mit seiner Cousine auf. Sie kommunizierten per Gedanken. Sirius sagte ihr, sie solle ihn durch den Bogen fallen lassen und es aussehen lassen wie einen Mord, da Dumbledore ihn erwischt hatte und er ansonsten wieder nach Askaban müsste._

_Dieser Vorhang war nämlich ein Portal, dass ihn nach Riddle Manor brachte, wo er auch die restliche Zeit bis zu Ferienanfang verbrachte und dann in Toms Auftrag, ein Auge auf den Jungen zu haben, nach Hogwarts als Lehrer für Runenkunde reiste._

Flashbackend 

„Ja, so war das letztes Jahr und nun bin ich hier. Und du bist hier, hier bei uns, auf unserer Seite."

Harry lauschte der Erzählung und wurde ab und an wütend, aber auch immer wieder traurig, aber Draco war da und tröstete ihn.

Sie redeten noch den ganzen Nachmittag, Harry berichtete wie er und sein Drache zusammen gekommen waren und über seine schöne Zeit in Malfoy Manor. Sie gingen zusammen mit dem Professor zum Abendbrot.

Harry fühlte sich immer noch schwach und fror schrecklich. Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er sah auf die Speisen an seinem Tisch. Ihm war übel. Während Draco wieder alles Mögliche in sich hineinstopfte kaute Harry nur an einem Stück Toast mit Butter.

Draco sah in die dunklen Augen und fragte „Hast du kein Hunger Liebling? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

„Ich fühl mich nur etwas schwach, ich geh in unser Zimmer und leg mich hin. Bis später."

Harry stand auf, seine Knie waren ganz weich und ihm war schwindlig. Er stolperte...


	11. Tom, Sirius, Draco, Harry und ein Unbeka...

**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, wer mit Slash nicht umgehen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

**Pairing: **meine beiden Lieblinge HP/DM, SS/RL, BZ/SF, angedeutet auch RW/HG, achja und noch ein aber das verrate ich nicht

huhu, da bin ich wieder frisch und munter mit nem neuen chap nur für euch.

erstmal ein riesen **Dankeschön** an meine lieben reviewer!

**gugi28:** ichbin jetzt auch endlich wieder da, hab mich extra gestern noch hingesetzt um dieses chap fertig zu stellen, tja unterricht bei Hagrid musste sein, ich weiß ncih wahrscheinlich hab ich so den tod meines süßen fellballs verarbeitet :'( ich konnte hermine noch nie leiden und das kommt wohl auch so ziemlich rüber oder nicht

**Minnilein**: oh man ich bin voll im Schulstress, aber sonst gehts ganz gut, finde nicht so viel zeit zum schreiben weswegen das chap so lange auf sich warten ließ, aber schwupp hier is es jetzt ;)

**Kaktus**: Jaaaah, ich weiß ich bin so richtig fies und ich bin auch verdammt stolz darauf :D

**tinkita**: hier is das neue, hoffe mal es gefällt. das nächste chap wartet in meinem kleinen psycho hirn schon darauf niedergeschrieben zu werden

**BlueStar84**: ja, am besten finde ich die geschichten von **xerperus**, da sie so richtig schön das trifft was mir gefällt, also wenn du noch keine von ihr gelesen hast, solltest du das mal schnell machen und hier gibts schon das nächste...

Erklärung: irgendwie werden meine zeichen nciht wirklich von word übernommen, egal ich hab das jetzt geändert und zwar sind ## Zeichen dafür, dass Gedanken anfangen und auch wieder aufhören...

* * *

_Harry stand auf, seine Knie waren ganz weich und ihm war schwindlig. Er stolperte..._

* * *

Er stolperte und fiel. Ein dumpfer Aufschlag war zu hören und in der Halle wurde es still. Draco hatte es nicht mehr geschafft ihn aufzufangen. Draco war schon aufgestanden, als Harry meinte es ginge ihm nicht gut und er wolle auf ihr Zimmer gehen. 

Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und wollte hinterher, Harry fühlte sich schon vorhin so schwach.

Außer Draco waren da auch noch Blaise und Seamus, Professor Snape, Lupin und Campbell. Draco liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter, es störte ihn nicht, dass ihn jeder sehen konnte. Es ging seinem Verlobten schlecht und er konnte ihm nicht helfen.

Er war durch und durch verzweifelt. Er umarmte seinen Schatz, klammerte sich an ihm fest und murmelte immer und immer wieder, dass er ihn liebt und Harry ihn nicht verlassen sollte.

Severus nahm sein Patenkind von Harry, Professor Campbell nahm sich Harry auf den Arm und zusammen brachten sie, sie hinaus.

Lupin setzte sich wieder an den Lehrertisch, Seamus und Blaise setzten sich gemeinsam an den Slytherintisch. Alle aßen sie weiter, nur die Sorge um den jungen Veela blieb erhalten.

Währendessen führte Severus den Runen Professor, von dem er wusste, dass er ein Todesser des inneren Kreises war, aber nicht dass es sich um Sirius handelte, in Dracos und Harrys Zimmer.

Dort legte er den Jungen auf dem Bett ab. Draco riss sich aus den Armen seines Onkels und setzte sich zu Harry ans Bett. Er nahm seine Hand und legte seine darauf.

„Wir müssen unbedingt Tom Bescheid geben."sagte Severus.

Campbell nickte und ging zu dem Kamin, dort warf er eine handvoll Flohpulver hinein „Riddle Manor, Tom Riddle!"

In der grünen Flamme erschien der Kopf des dunklen Lords, erstaunt als er Sirius sieht. „Oh Sirius, was gibt's?"

Severus, der das hörte, wurde weiß im Gesicht sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich ungläubig. ##Der neue Professor für alte Runen war Sirius nerviger-nichtswissender-Köter Black? Das kann nicht sein, ich meine ich hab mich mit ihm immer verstanden und na ja auch oftmals unterhalten. Das war doch nicht möglich!##

Sirius hatte Severus Gedanken gelesen und grinste, aber erst mal musste er sich um Harry kümmern, immerhin war er sein Pate.

„Es ist was passiert, Harry ist zusammengebrochen mitten in der Halle, er glüht. Du musst ihm helfen!"

Tom sah besorgt und nickte ihm nur zu. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war Tom nach Hogwarts appariert. Er sah außer Sirius auch noch Severus, Draco und natürlich Harry im Raum, der noch immer auf seinem Bett lag. Er dankte Severus in Gedanken, dass er das mit dem apparieren nach Hogwarts hingekriegt hatte.

Severus noch immer bleich nickte und verließ zusammen mit Sirius den Raum. „Cognac?"bot er ihm an.

Sirius bejahte die einsilbige Frage. Sie setzten sich auf die Sessel, sich gegenüber.

„Jetzt weißt du wer ich bin."stellte Sirius fest.

„Ja. Was ist passiert und warum bist du jetzt so anders?"

„Was sollte ich machen? Du spieltest deine Rolle, ich meine. Slytherins und Gryffindors sollten sich nun mal hassen. Und als ich durch den Bogen fiel, es war ein Portal nach Riddle Manor, konnte ich endlich so sein wie ich immer sein wollte. Ich wollte mit dir befreundet sein, aber du hasstest mich."

Sirius nippte an seinem Glas.

„Ich hasste dich nicht, ich war eifersüchtig, denn du konntest jederzeit bei meinem Schwarm sein. Ihr ward die besten Freunde, du und Remus."

„Er war mein bester Freund, ja, aber James war meine große Liebe und wird es immer sein. Auch wenn es mal wieder Zeit wird für eine neue Liebe."

Sie hatten beide ihre Seiten geklärt und konnten nun endlich einen neuen Abschnitt ihres Lebens eingehen.

* * *

Tom legte eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn und fühlte die Temperatur. Seine Stirn war kochend heiß, während der Schweiß darauf eisig kalt war.

„Was ist passiert Draco?"

Tom sprach den aufgelösten Jungen an, der ihn aus Tränen verschleierten Augen anblickte.

„Dumbledore war da und Harry er, er wurde wütend und dann war da Damian, Harrys Veelahälfte. Es war dunkel im Raum und ein Sturm tobte, ich weiß nicht, Dumbledore muss irgendwas gemacht haben. Und dann lag der Alten auf dem Boden und Damian war wieder Harry.

Die Verwandlung hatte ihn geschwächt, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken, beim Abendessen wollte er ins Zimmer. Ich wollte hinterher und dann torkelte er auch schon und sackte in sich zusammen."

Draco liefen wieder Sturzbäche an Tränen hinunter. Tom legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Beruhige dich mein Junge, so hilfst du Harry nicht."

Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nickte.

„Gut so, bring mir bitte 3 Waschläppchen und eine Schüssel mit lauwarmen Wasser."befahl Tom seinem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn.

Draco beeilte sich und holte die gewünschten Sachen.

„Bleibe bei ihm ich muss nach Riddle Manor, um meine Tasche und die richtige Medizin zu holen."

Er apparierte mit einem leisen Plop und Draco war wieder mit Harry allein. Er tränkte die Waschläppchen und legte je eines auf das rechte und linke Handgelenk und das letzte auf die Stirn.

Er streichelte ihm mit der Hand über die Wange und lächelte, der Kleine sah im Moment so unschuldig und rein aus, fast so als ob er nur schlafen würde, wie ein Engel.

Nach wenigen Minuten war Tom wieder da mit einer kleinen schwarzen Tasche in der Hand.

Er öffnete sie und kramte darin herum, als er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, gab er einen erfreuten Laut von sich.

Draco beobachtete seine Handlungen neugierig, er hatte zwar gewusst, dass Tom früher als Arzt tätig war und auch ein ziemlich guter, aber nie hatte er ihn dabei gesehen, weil, als er der dunkle Lord wurde, hatte er es aufgegeben.

Draco sah wie sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater eine Phiole herausholte. „Ein besonders guter Stärketrank, der wird ihn wieder zu Kräften kommen lassen. Er muss sich die nächsten paar Tage noch schonen, das heißt, kein Quidditch, keine Verwandlungen und..."

Tom sah scharf zu Draco und dann zu Harry, dann grinste er und nannte eine weitere Sache „... und kein Sex!"

Augenblicklich wechselte Dracos blasser Teint zu einem starken Rot, das eine Tomate oder Weasleys Haare erinnerte.

Belustigt schaute Tom in Dracos blaue Augen und seine leuchteten in einem extremen Rot auf, wodurch Draco schlucken musste und heftig mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Gut, keine Sorge er wird schon wieder. Der Trank päppelt so ziemlich jeden wieder auf."

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Trank?"

„Oh du kennst ihn wohl nicht? Severus hat ihn erfunden, er ist sehr wirksam, vertrau mir."

„Wenn er so gut ist, warum gibt es den denn nicht auf der Krankenstation, da muss doch etwas faul sein."hinterfragte Draco und blickte auf die geschlossenen Lider seines Verlobten.

„Nein eigentlich ist das einzige "faule"daran, dass es ein schwarzmagischer Trank ist und du kennst ja Dumbledore und sein beschränkte Ansicht in Sachen schwarze Magie."

„Ja." war die schlichte Antwort. Er widmete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Süßen.

Zärtlich strich er ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die nun wieder kurz waren, da er wohl so geschwächt war, dass er diese halbe Verwandlung nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten konnte.

Doch Draco störte sich nicht daran, er fand ihn schon vorher verdammt attraktiv und außerdem liebte er an Harry ja nicht sein Aussehen, sonder sein Innerstes, diese Güte, die Freude in ihm, das Können Draco immer wieder zum lächeln zu bringen und nicht zuletzt diese starke Anziehungskraft die von dem Kleinen ausging.

Oh ja er liebte ihn mit ganzer Seele und würde alles für ihn tun, auch wenn es hieß ein paar Tage ohne den wunderbarsten Sex auszukommen.

Draco legte sich, in seine Gedanken versunken, neben Harry auf das Bett und umschloss ihn beschützend mit seinen Armen. Er lächelte und schloss die Augen. Tom war schon längst vergessen.

Tom merkte, dass Draco über etwas nachdachte und als er sich neben seinen Sohn legte und ihn beschützend umarmte, wusste er Draco war der richtige Partner für Harry/Damian Vorlost Riddle-Evans.

Lächelnd verließ er den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Severus und Sirius um ihnen Bescheid zu geben, wie es dem Kleinen ging.

Er klopfte an und trat ein, als er ein „Herein"vernahm. Er sah sich in dem Raum um und entdeckte Severus und Sirius auf je einem Sessel und Remus, der auf Severus Schoß saß.

„Setz dich Tom wie geht es dem Jungen?"fragte Severus auch gleich und Sirius sah ihn fragend an, genau wie Remus.

„Er schläft, ich habe ihn deinen Stärkungstrank gegeben, er war nur geschwächt von der heftigen Verwandlung. Er wird sich die nächsten Tage schonen müssen."

Bei dieser Aussage grinste er wieder schelmisch. Auch die anderen grinsten nun. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa neben Sirius, nachdem er den Sessel erweitert hatte.

„Was ist mit Draco?"fragte Severus.

„Er hat sich beruhigt, er liebt meinen Kleinen wirklich, so habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Sein voriges Verhalten ziemt sich nicht für einen Slytherin und erst recht nicht für einen Malfoy, aber es beweist, dass er für ihn alles tun würde."

Zustimmendes Nicken von den anderen, ihnen war schon aufgefallen, dass die Liebe zwischen den beiden etwas ganz besonderes war.

Die Unterhaltung der Vieren wurde auf ein anderes Thema gelenkt. Na ja, eigentlich war es nur noch ein Gespräch unter Zweien, denn Remus und Severus verschluckten einander, als wären sie zwei Teenager.

„Wir sollten die beiden Turteltäubchen alleine lassen, ich möchte die Fledermaus wirklich nicht gerne nackt sehen, wenn er mit meinem besten Freund..."

Er ließ den Satz unbeendet. Tom nickte ihm zu. „Gehen wir in deine Wohnung."

Sirius führte Tom in die Nebenwohnung, dort bot er seinem Meister und Freund erst mal etwas zu trinken an, der auch dankend annahm.

Sie setzten sich zusammen auf das Sofa und drehten sich zueinander, damit sie sich unterhalten konnten.

„Wirst du hier bleiben?"fragte Sirius.

Tom überlegte einen Moment lang und nickte langsam. „Es wäre besser. Der Alte setzt ihm ziemlich zu. Ich glaube ich werde mich für eine Stelle als Arzt und Psychologe bewerben. Meine Aura ist unterdrückt, also wird er mich wohl kaum erkennen."

Sirius nickte zustimmend. „Der Junge braucht dich im Moment am Meisten."

Tom schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, am meisten braucht er Draco, er ist sein Mate und beschützt ihn mit seinem Leben, aber Draco kann nicht immer da sein."

Sirius durchdachte es einmal und nickte wieder einmal.

Es war mittlerweile später Abend geworden und Sirius und Tom quatschten immer noch miteinander. Sie beiden genossen die Zeit miteinander, sie haben sich schon im Sommer, als Tom auf Riddle Manor war, nächtelang unterhalten.

Tom gähnte ausgelassen, was er sonst nie machen würde, vor anderen, da es ein Beweis von Schwäche war.

Sirius, der das sah fragte „Hast du schon ein Bett für diese Nacht?"

Tom schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Gut, du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen, ich nehme das Sofa."bot er ihm an.

„Nein, Sirius, dass kann ich nicht annehmen, dass Sofa ist viel zu unbequem. Ich werde darauf schlafen."

„Aber du bist mein Gast!"widersprach Sirius vehement.

Tom seufzte geschlagen auf, doch dann kam ihn eine Idee. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide in dem Bett schlafen?"um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen gähnte er noch einmal herzhaft.

Sirius sah erstaunt in die roten Augen Toms und nickte. „Denn komm!"

Sirius führte ihn durch eine dunkle Tür und sie gelangen in ein riesiges Schlafzimmer, indem ein großes Bett stand, indem locker 4 Leute schlafen konnten.

Das Bad ist da vorn. Er zeigte auf eine Tür auf der rechten Seite. Tom nickte und ging hindurch, wenige Momente später kam Tom allein mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet hinaus.

Er legte sich auf das Bett. Sirius verfolgte ihn mit Blicken. Sein Meister hatte einen sehr gut gebauten Körper und irgendwie fühlte er sich ja doch von ihm angezogen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken loszuwerden und ging selber ins Bad.

Auch er kam nur in Boxershorts hinaus. Belustigt hob Tom eine Augenbraue, als er diese Shorts sah. Sie war aus schwarzer Seide und in der Mitte, wo sein 'Dinglein baumelte' war ein riesiges rotes Herz drauf gestickt.

Leicht rötlich um die Nase murmelte er etwas wie „Lieblings... geschenkt bekommen... bequem..."

Tom grinste ihn an und schlug die Decke neben sich beiseite und Sirius legte sich noch immer rot hin.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs waren alle Lichter gelöscht. „Gute Nacht Tom, schlaf gut!"wünschte Sirius und schloss seine Augen.

„Dir auch eine gute Nacht!"

Tom gab ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Wange und schloss auch seine Augen, während Sirius sie wieder öffnete. Seine Wange prickelte an der Stelle, wo Toms Lippen sie berührt hatte. Es war nicht so wie bei James, es war irgendwie anders, aber es war unglaublich schön.

Dann schloss er seine Augen wieder glücklich und schlief bis zum Morgen. Es war Samstag weswegen er heute keinen Unterricht hatte und auch nicht aufstehen musste.

Und trotzdem erwachte er früh, aber es war nicht wie sonst, er spürte einen warmen Körper über sich und bemerkte, dass er seinen Arm um den warmen Körper gelegt hatte.

Blinzelnd öffnete Sirius die Augen und sah in zwei rote Rubine, die ihn musterten.

„Morgen, Süßer!"murmelte Tom und schenkte dem Ex-Gryffindor ein Lächeln.

Sirius war gefangen von ihnen und brachte nur ein gehauchtes „Morgen" zustande.

Tom kam immer näher und schon bald lagen warme Lippen auf anderen warmen Lippen. Tom leckte über Sirius Unterlippe und bat um Einlass, der ihm nach kurzem Überlegen auch gestattet wurde.

Sie fochten einen heißen Kampf aus, der Sirius dermaßen erregte, dass es in seiner Körpermitte steil nach oben zeigte, aber er bemerkte auch etwas hartes an seinem Oberschenkel reiben.

Er stöhnte in den Kuss auf. Seine Hände wanderten über Toms Rücken hin zu seinem Po und massierte ihn erst über der Boxer und dann darunter. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war die Shorts komplett verschwunden und landete in einer Ecke.

Aber auch Tom entkleidete Sirius vollkommen und sah die stark tropfende Erektion vor sich aufragen. Genüsslich leckte er über die Spitze. Und massierte dabei Sirius Hintereingang. Der streckte sich den Fingern entgegen und schon war einer verschwunden.

„Na los..... Toom... nimm mich... endlich... ich... halte das... nicht mehr aus... ahhh!"

Toms Finger waren verschwunden, stattdessen drückte sich ihm ein heißes stahlhartes Glied gegen seinen Schließmuskel.

Sirius reckte sich ihm mit einem Stoss entgegen und versenkte so Toms bestes Stück in sich. Sie stöhnten beide laut auf.

Langsam baute Tom einen Rhythmus auf, dem Sirius folgte. Gemeinsam wurden sie immer schneller. Und erreichten bald ihren Höhepunkt.

Tom brach auf Sirius zusammen, noch immer vereint lagen sie eine lange Zeit einfach nur da und erholten sich von dem heftigen Orgasmus.

Als Tom sich aus Sirius zurückzog, legte er sich neben ihn und Sirius legte einen Arm um ihn. Sie versanken in einen sanften Kuss.

Draco war schon eine Weile auf und streichelte sanft über Harrys Rücken mit der einen Hand. Mit der anderen zwirbelte er eine kurze Haarsträhne.

Draco platzierte einen scheuen Kuss auf Harrys Lippen. Und sah ihn wieder durch seinen blauen Augen an und seufzte.

Auf einmal schlug Harry seine Augenlider auf und zum Vorschein kamen grüne wunderschöne Augen die verwirrt, aber lächelnd in blaue gefangen wurden.

Fröhlich darüber, dass Harry wieder wach war sah er ihn liebevoll und warm an, er platzierte einen weiteren Kuss auf Harrys Mund, Blitze durchschossen seinen Körper und es kribbelte stärker denn je.

Er saugte an Harrys Unterlippe, der seinen Mund etwas zögernd öffnete. Schon stupste Dracos Zunge zart an Harrys, der es erwiderte und in den Kuss von den überwältigenden Gefühlen aufstöhnte.

Sie trennten sich und sahen sich verliebt an. Beide schwiegen um den schönen Moment nicht zu stören, doch irgendwann hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus.

„Was ist passiert? Ich war doch gerade noch in der Halle."

„Du bist zusammen gebrochen Kleiner, aber dein Dad war hier und hat dir einen Stärkungstrank gegeben, die letzte Verwandlung hat dich wohl sehr geschwächt, warum eigentlich?"

Harry überlegte und nickte langsam, er fühlte sich vorhin, oder war es gestern, so schwach und dann wurde alles schwarz und er wachte hier wieder auf.

„Er hat versucht mir meine Erinnerungen zu manipulieren und mir eine Blockade einzusetzen"

Harrys Augen verschleierten sich und er war wieder kurz vor einer Verwandlung. Draco der das sah zog Harry in seine Arme und küsste ihn, um ihn abzulenken.

Es glückte ihm, obwohl der dunkelhaarige etwas überrumpelt wurde. Als sie sich wieder trennten zog er eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.

Draco erklärte „Du musst dich schonen und darfst dich nicht verwandeln, tja und erst mal müssen wir es mit dem Sex lassen."

Harry zog einen riesigen Schmollmund als er das hörte. Und jammerte auch schon gleich los „Aber wie soll ich das nur aushalten?"

Wegen dem kindischen Verhalten Harrys musste Draco lachen und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss.

„Aber das hier dürfen wir so oft machen wie wir wollen!"murmelte er gegen Harrys Lippen.

* * *

_Was ist, wenn er recht hat? Ich meine reizen würde es mich ja doch mal, aber was würde sie dazu sagen und die anderen alle? Und was ist mit Ma und Dad und überhaupt? Sie würden mich doch sofort verstoßen._

_##Hmm..._

_Warum erzählen mir eigentlich so viele Leute, dass es falsch ist, wenn doch im Gegenteil dazu mehr als die Hälfte der Zauberergemeinschaft vom 'anderen Ufer' und anscheinend auch glücklich damit ist._

_Ich meine die beiden sind es ja auch, ich hatte sie immer bewundert und jetzt? Jetzt habe ich den Salat! Aber nicht mit mir, ich muss das ein für alle mal klären._

_Entschlossen stampfte er hinaus Richtung Hogsmeade, um eine Eule zu verschicken.##_

_Chapter-End_


	12. Schonzeit

**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, wer mit Slash nicht umgehen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

**Pairing: **meine beiden Lieblinge HP/DM, SS/RL, BZ/SF, SB/TR, angedeutet auch RW/HG, TR/LE, SB/JP

**Thanks an alle meine reviewer!**

**gugi:** ich glaub auch wenn er sich leider schonen muss, wirst du in diesem chap auf deinen geschmack kommen , ob du mit deinen gedanken richtig liegst? Ich glaub das war nicht ganz so schwer zu erraten, mal sehn was du hierzu sagen wirst, achja ich glaube ich habe eindeutig viel zu viele pairings da drinne, aber ich kanns nicht leiden wenn jemand alleine ist hehe.

**BlueStar84:** ja ich kenne animexx und habe so gut es ging auch alle verschlungen von xerperus, ich hab meine ff's auch da, nur hab ich nen anderen nickname, kannst ja mal noch pluesch86 suchen, da wirste mich finden, aber die geschichten dort sind die gleichen wie hier, weil hier hab ich ja auch noch 3 unter pluesch86, gleich wirst du sehn ob du richtig lagst...

**tinkita:** ich liebe deine reviews, die sagen so viel aus in diesem kleinen sätzchen , jetzt auch ein neues chap, viel spaß hier bei

**Armand:** Öhm wirklich so krank , hab mal auf der site mich umgeschaut, wobei ich noch nicht wirkich viel gecheckt habe, hab aber auch einen favorite abgegeben, unter pluesch86...

**Kaktus:** ich sage nur eins, räusper, ich habe ein krankes und verdrehtes total komisches hirn in denen sich komische gedanken formen und heraus hüpfen wollen? Hihi, mal sehn ob du tom hier auch magst, wenn du das wort sympathisch nicht magst kann man auch etwas anderes schreiben? Okay und jetzt viel viel spaß!

* * *

_Entschlossen stampfte er hinaus Richtung Hogsmeade, um eine Eule zu verschicken._

Kapitel 12 – Schonzeit

_Es war ein Glück, dass er zu Dumbledores besten Junior-Ordensmitglied gehörte, sonst dürfte er nur am Hogsmeade Wochenende hier her, welches erst in 2 Wochen stattfinden würde._

_Er ging sofort auf die kleine Eulenpost zu, lieh sich eine Feder und Pergament. Er setzte sich an einen der Tische und verfasste einen Brief an seine Brüder:_

_Hey ihr beide!,_

_Ich, wisst ihr ich glaube ich habe Mist gebaut!_

_Sehr großen Mist um genau zu sein, es tut mir leid, dass ich euch das angetan habe._

_Ich will die Schuld auch nicht von mir schieben, denn es ist meine eigne Schuld, dass es so ist_

_wie es ist. _

_Ich, als jüngster von euch wurde besonders beaufsichtigt,_

_ich sollte immer in allem und jedem der Beste sein. Dies konnte ich leider nicht erfüllen._

_In der Schule bin ich nur mäßig und ich bin nicht so kreativ wie ihr._

_Alles was ich konnte war, Dumbledore zu folgen und alles zu tun, was er von mir wollte._

_Aber das schlimmste ist nun, dass ich endlich angefangen habe selbst zu denken._

_Hermine, sie ist so, so beschränkt in ihrer Sicht. Mir wurde von Dean erzählt,_

_dass es in der Muggelwelt nicht üblich ist das gleichgeschlechtliche ein Paar sind. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?_

_Und dann ist da noch Harry, mein bester Freund, mein ehemaliger bester Freund._

_Er ist glücklich mit Malfoy, dass sieht man ihm an. Er ist gestern in der Halle zusammengebrochen_

_und Malfoy war für ihn da._

_Und ich, ich war neidisch. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Immer und immer wieder stieß Harry_

_mich mit der Nase auf die Tatsache, dass ich schwul wäre._

_Und ja, er hatte wohl Recht, ich wusste zwar nicht woher, aber er hatte es. Ich wollte es mir nur nicht eingestehen aus Angst, Angst davor, dass jemand so reagiert wie wir es bei Harry taten._

_Was soll ich nur tun?_

_Euer verzweifelter Bruder_

_Er band den Brief an das Bein eines Uhus und ließ ihn fliegen._

* * *

Harry und Draco lagen noch immer gemeinsam im Bett, als es an der Tür klopfte. Doch das ignorierten die beiden, da sie mal wieder dabei waren sich zärtlich zu küssen.

Es klopfte wieder.

„..."

Es klopfte ein drittes Mal bevor die Tür einfach aufgemacht wurde, da wieder keine Antwort kam.

Tom stand im Raum und räusperte sich laut, nun endlich reagierten auch die beiden und sahen fragend zu der Störquelle.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, Harry soll sich schonen?"peitschte die vor Kälte strotzende Stimme durch den Raum.

Eine Gänsehaut lief Dracos und auch Harrys Rücken hinunter, da sie nun in rote Augen blickten. Doch Harry begann zu grinsen und meinte unschuldig „Wir haben uns doch nur geküsst!"

Diese Aussage zauberte ein Grinsen auf Toms Gesicht. Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand und strubbelte ihm durch die Haare.

„Wie fühlst du dich mein Sohn?"

„Ganz gut, ich hab nur Hunger!"er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als zur Bestätigung sein Magen knurrte.

„Oh ja, essen könnte ich auch was! Ich geh mal in die Küch..."

„Nein, nein mein Junge, bleib bei Harry ich hol euch schon etwas!"

„Danke Tom!"

„Danke Dad!"

„Hmm... ich habe Hunger."

„Aber Harry, dein Dad holt doch schon etwaaaaas!"Harry grinste fies, als er Draco zwischen die Beine unter die Shorts fuhr und sanft an dem Luststängel spielte.

„Ich habe Hunger auf deinen Saft!"

„Du sollst dich doch schonen!"

„Nein, du sagtest ich solle mich nicht verwandeln und nun ja, wenn du..., dann verwandle ich mich nicht."erklärte Harry mit einem lasziv klingenden Unterton, der bei Draco ein Stöhnen auslöste.

„Dein Vater kommt gleich wieder!"

„Dann sollte ich mich wohl beeilen!"

Und schon war Harry unter der Bettdecke verschwunden und saugte an Dracos Ding, das schon am Tropfen war.

Harry hörte Schritte, die hinauf kamen, es musste sein Vater sein. Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Venen. Harry führte Schluckbewegungen aus. Draco hielt sich ein Kissen vor den Mund, dass sein Stöhnen dämpfte.

Draco kam in Harrys Mund, der die Flüssigkeit komplett schluckte und danach wieder nach oben kam. Er sah, dass Draco ein wenig gerötete Wangen hatte und etwas schwerer als sonst atmete.

Harry näherte sich seinem Freund und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die das anderen. Sie versanken in einen zärtlichen Kuss, den Draco sich selbst schmecken ließ. Er selbst legte seine ganze Liebe in diesen, was bei Harry eine Flut von Gefühlen auslöste.

Würde Draco ihm nicht beruhigend über den Rücken streichen, hätte er sich schon lange in Damian verwandelt.

Die Tür wurde wieder geöffnet und Tom sah sich abermals dem knutschenden, sich halbverschlingenden Paar gegenüber. Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber es freute ihn, dass Harry endlich jemanden hatte, der mit seiner ganzen Seele bei ihm war.

Tom räusperte sich und meinte „Die Hauselfen werden euch gleich etwas hochbringen. Ich geh dann auch mal wieder, hab noch was mit dem Alten zu besprechen."

Harry sah seinen Vater komisch an, aber man merkte, wie Wut in ihm hochstieg. Harry zischte etwas, dass Draco nicht verstand, aber Tom um so mehr, denn es war Parsel.

Tom sah seinen Jungen an und schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Keine Angst Kleiner, ich wollte mich nur um eine Stelle als Lehrer bewerben, damit ich bei dir sein kann, wenn etwas ist."

Aber erwähnte Tom nicht den ganzen Grund, warum er hier blieb. Natürlich war Harry der eine, aber Harry hatte Draco und wie er es sah, war er auch damit bestens versorgt. Nein eigentlich wollte er auch mit Sirius zusammen sein. Er war der erste nach Lilly, zu dem er sich irgendwie hingezogen fühlte.

Tom stand schon bei der Tür und drückte die Klinke runter, bevor er sich noch einmal zu den beiden umdrehte. „Ach und vergesst nicht, Harry du sollst dich schonen!"

Draco atmete auf, Tom hatte nicht bemerkt, was Harry noch vor wenigen Augenblicken mit ihm angestellt hatte.

Es machte einmal Plop und auf dem Schreibtisch war ein Tablett mit riesigen Mengen an Fressalien. Den beiden leuchteten die Augen. Harry wollte auch schon aufspringen, doch spürte er, wie er von Draco in die Kissen gedrückt wurde.

„Nicht so schnell, Süßer! Hast du deinen Vater nicht gehört? Du sollst dich schonen."

Harry grummelte etwas und schob seine Unterlippe schmollend etwas vor. Draco lachte auf, als er das niedliche und kindliche Gesicht seines Verlobten sah. Er hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf seinen Mund und stand dann auf.

Er holte das Tablett und stellte es neben sich aufs Bett, so dass Harry nicht an die Köstlichkeiten heran konnte. Harry schmollte nun erst recht und verschränkte dazu noch seine Arme unter der Decke.

Ein helles Lachen drang an Harrys Ohren und schon hielt ihm Draco ein Croissant mit Marmelade vor den Mund, aber Harry weigerte sich den Mund auf zu machen.

Fragend schoss Dracos Augenbraue in die Höhe. So nach dem Motto, ‚Okay wenn er nicht will, dann Pech' biss Draco herzhaft von diesem Croissant ab.

Harry verfolgte das mit den Augen und sein Magen knurrte laut auf. Draco der das gehört hatte, grinste seinen Kleinen an und hielt ihm dann das schon angebissene Marmeladencroissant hin. Harry kämpfte mit sich selbst und gab dann irgendwann doch nach, als sein Magen wieder knurrte.

Er öffnete eher widerwillig seinen Mund und biss von dem Croissant ab. Es schmeckte köstlich, so fand Harry.

Dann biss Draco ab und gab es wieder Harry. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, heilt Draco Harry ein Glas mit Multivitaminsaft hin. Harry setze sich etwas auf und trank. Nun hatte er vollen Blick auf das reich gefüllte Tablett. Er dachte sich, dass er jetzt wohl gerne einen Schoko-muffin haben würde.

Doch bevor Harry etwas sagte, wedelte Draco vor Harrys Nase damit herum. Wieder aßen sie ihn gemeinsam.

So ging es immer weiter, sie verständigten sich nur mit Blicken und genossen die Ruhe in der sie gemeinsam aßen bzw. Draco ihn fütterte.

Kaum versahen sie sich, war das Tablett leer und ihre Bäuche gefüllt. Mit einem Plop war das Tablett mit dem Geschirr verschwunden.

Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer wurde aufgerissen und ein blondes Mädchen stand in ihrem Zimmer, sie sah wütend aus und atmete unkontrolliert. Ihr Gesicht war verzerrt und rot angelaufen. Harry fragte sich wer dies sein könnte und Draco sah nur mehr oder weniger entsetzt auf diese Gestalt.

* * *

Tom verließ grinsend das Zimmer und schüttelte den Kopf.

##Das gibt es doch nicht, da ist man mal für 10 Minuten nicht im Raum und die vergnügen sich schon wieder. Unersättlich diese Jugend von heute, na ja ich war auch nicht anders und wenn ich so an die letzte Nacht denke. Siri ist auch nicht grad ein Schlappschwanz!##

Tom grinste noch breiter bei dieser Zweideutigkeit seiner Gedanken.

Tom machte sich auf den Weg zum steinernen Wasserspeier, er hatte seine Aura und auch das Äußere so verändert, dass der Alte ihn wohl kaum erkennen werden würde.

Vorsorglich schützte er sich noch mit einem Zauber, der das Eindringen in seine Gedanken unterbindete. Der Zauber war stark schwarzmagisch, weswegen er auch nicht verfolgt werden konnte oder gnade Gott von einem weißen Magier durchbrochen werden konnte.

Er sprach das Passwort, dass er von Sirius erfahren hatte und ging die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Er klopfte an und hörte ein freundliches „Herein!", wie er dass doch hasste. Es war so scheinheilig, wenn man die Bestie hinter diesem alten, senilen Sack kannte.

Und wie der schon wieder hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brille ständig blinzelte. Tom hatte sich schon immer gefragt, ob Dumbi irgendwelche Zuckungen hatte. Etwas erstaunt sah Dumbledore den für ihn 'fremden' Mann an.

„Huch, wer sind Sie denn? Und was kann ich für sie tun? Aber setzten Sie sich doch erst, Tee? Zitronenbonbon?"

Und schon wieder 'blinzel, blinzel'.

Am liebsten hätte Tom ihn ge-avada-kedavrat, aber es war noch zu früh. „Nun Professor, mein Name ist Tom McRedrum und ich bin hier, da ich von einem alten Freund die Information erhalten habe, dass sie einen geeigneten Lehrer für einen gewissen Duell-Club suchen und das Ministerium schickte mich nun."

'blinzel, blinzel'

„Oh ja, da haben Sie recht Mister McRedrum."

'blinzel, blinzel'

„Wer hat ihnen diese Information gezwitschert, wenn ich fragen darf?"

'blinzel, blinzel'

Innerlich war Tom schon wieder so etwas von genervt. Er musste sich stark zurückhalten, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Natürlich dürfen Sie fragen Professor, es war Bruce Campbell, er ist hier Runenprofessor, ach und Severus hat auch mal etwas erwähnt."

Als Tom den Namen Severus erwähnte, bemerkte er wie Dumbledore versuchte in seine Gedanken ein zu tauchen, was ja dank des Zaubers nicht ging. Stattdessen sah Dumbledore nur eine wunderschöne Frau, etwa Mitte 30 mit langen rot-schwarzen Haaren.

Tom beobachtete den Alten und klopfte sich gedanklich auf die Schultern. Er verfolgte noch etwas die Gedanken des Alten, denn er war mittlerweile so geschwächt, dass es kein Problem war in seine Gedankenwelt einzudringen. Sein Sohn hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, auch wenn es ihm nun ein paar Tage keinen Sex einbrachte.

##Ah, gut. Er ist nicht so abartig geraten wie Severus. Hmm, ob man bei der Chancen hätte?##

Waren die Gedanken des Alten und Tom fragte sich, wie pervers man sein könnte. So ein liebliches Geschöpf, übrigens war es Lilly in ihrer Gestalt als Veela, würde niemals so einen gefalteten alten Sack mit einer Zange anfassen.

„Sie sind eingestellt. Ihre Räumlichkeiten werden sich in der Nähe des Gryffindorturmes befinden."

„Professor es wird verlangt, dass ich meine Gemächer in der Nähe meines Freundes bekomme."

'blinzel, blinzel'

„Ja natürlich, kein Problem. Ich werde Sie begleiten."

„Nicht nötig ich werde sie schon finden, einen schönen Tag noch."

##Na, na, Professor das wird Ihnen aber nicht gelingen, mich manipuliert man nicht einfach so.##

Während Tom sich auf den Weg machte versuchte Dumbi immer und immer wieder in dessen Gedanken einzudringen, aber sah dort nur Lilly in ihrer Veela Gestalt, was er aber auch nicht bemerkte, da er Lilly niemals so gesehen hatte.

Fies grinsend durchquerte Tom die Gänge und sah von Weitem, wie ihm der junge Weasley entgegen kam.

Die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packend las er dessen Gedanken.

##_Ich hoffe Fred und George antworten mir. Wie konnte ich nur jemals so total bescheuert sein? Aber warum ist mir das erst jetzt klar geworden, was ist passiert, dass ich auf einmal zweifle und warum habe ich ständig so starke Kopfschmerzen?_##

Tom beobachtete wie der Junge sich die Hand an den Kopf legte und sein Gesicht ein wenig vor Schmerz verzog. Eine seiner Augenbraue hob sich. Die Gedanken des Jungen waren verwirrend.

Aber er dachte im Moment nicht weiter darüber nach. Er wollte jetzt erst einmal zu Sirius und ihm sagen, dass ihr Plan geklappt hatte. Danach musste er zu Severus, McGonagall, Sprout und Flitwick, damit diese den Aushang für den neuen Duellier-Club machten.

Tom hatte vor nur die 5. bis 7. Klässler daran teilnehmen zu lassen, wenn sie es wollten. Am liebsten hätte er ja nur Reinblütige unterrichtet, aber das war nicht möglich auf dieser Schule.

„Hey Süßer!"begrüßte Tom den anderen und gab ihn einen leidenschaftlichen verlangenden Kuss.

* * *

„Oh, oh."machte Draco und schluckte, bevor er sich unter der Decke versteckt und sich ganz nah an Harry zwängte, der noch immer nichts verstand.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy! Was muss ich da bitte erfahren? Du bist verlobt und hältst es nicht für nötig es mir zu sagen?"spie das Mädchen aus und riss die Decke von den Jungen, die beide nur in Boxershorts gekleidet waren.


	13. Folgen

Disclaimer: mir nix gehören

Warnings: slash, little dark

Pairings: HP/DM, SS/RL, SB/TR...

Archiv: animexx.de

Als erstesriesen sorry, ich weiß es hat ewig gedauert, aber ich bin nur zum Teil schuld, denn ich versuche das verdammte kapitel schon seit letzter woche hochzuladen, aber mochte mich bis jetzt nicht, aber ich habs endlich geschafft.

So als zweites wow, so viele kommis sind schon ganze 52! ich liebe euch alle samt jetzt wie immer zu euren kommis und dann geht es auch schon los!

**tinkita:** tut mir leid sollte eigentlich kein cliff werden und ja es hat lange gedauert aber hier ist nun chap 13!

**gugi:** naja wirst gleich sehn ob du richtig liegst mit der tuss' aber ich muss sagen so langsam geht die story zuende, aber keine angst ich hab schon eine nächste ist sogar schon fast fertig muss sie nur noch abtippen grummel ich hasse das... ich konnte das einfach nicht mit mir vereinbaren, dass ron so ein arsch ist, weil ich finde ihn doch ganz süß, anders als hermine, ich oute mich als hermine-hasserin

**BlueStar84**: natürlich war es ron, ich mag ihn eigentlich auch und duwirst auchgleichlesenwer sie ist und ob du richtig liegst? oder nicht? das mit tom und harry wird wohl erst so im vorletzten oder letzten chap aufgeklärt, muhahaha

**Kaktus**: naja wenn du meinst, dass meins nicht ganz so verdreht ist, obwohl ich ken da ein paar die würden das gegenteil behaupten... hmm wie schön wäre es, wenn es schneien würde, aber bei uns hier im norden schneit es nicht so häufig, ich hoffe wir haben dieses weihnachten wenigstens etwas schnee, aber man kann ja nicht alles haben, entweder nen strand im sommer oder schnee im winter, bei uns is das nur immer kalt und schnee haben wir nur mit glück :'(

**Lego-chan:** sorry ging wohl nciht so schnell, erklärung is da oben nach-oben-zeig das nächste kommt hoffentlich schneller!

so jetzt geht es aber wirklich los:

_Draco Lucius Malfoy! Was muss ich da bitte erfahren? Du bist verlobt und hältst es nicht für nötig es mir zu sagen?" spie das Mädchen aus und riss die Decke von den Jungen, die beide nur in Boxershorts gekleidet waren._

* * *

„Hey, Bev! Wie geht es dir denn so? Lange nicht mehr gesehen..." war ein kläglicher Versuch Dracos dieses Mädchen zu beruhigen.

„Oh spar dir das Gequatsche! Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?" eine ihrer zartgeschwungenen Augenbrauen fand ihren Weg nach oben.

„Draco... Wer... Ist... Diese... Person..."

Die Luft flimmerte, als Harry sprach, seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Draco konnte sich zu gut vorstellen, was Harry dachte. Und zwar, dass Bev seine Freundin war oder ist und Draco ihn betrogen hatte.

Beverly spürte die mächtige Magie in diesem Raum und sah schockiert auf den anderen Jungen. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass die beiden halb nackt waren.

Sie lief etwas rötlich an und verließ beschämt den Raum. Draußen vor der Tür holte sie erst mal tief Luft.

Draco derweil versuchte seinen Süßen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, indem er ihn in eine Umarmung schloss und ihm ein paar Worte in sein Ohr flüsterte.

Doch anders als sonst beruhigte Harry sich nicht, im Gegenteil, dies Verhalten schürte seine Eifersucht noch.

Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich gefährlich, wobei sie rot aufleuchteten. ##Moment!## dachte Draco ##Seit wann bekommt Harry rote Augen?##

„Harry, bitte hör mir zu! Ich und Beverly sind nur gute Freunde. Sie ist eine Cousine von mir 2. Grades. Ich habe sie schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen."

Harrys Augen nahmen wieder ihre normale Augenfarbe an. „Ehrlich?" schluchzte der Kleine auf und schmiss sich in Dracos Arme. „Ja ehrlich." Er streichelte über den Rücken und wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind in seinen Armen bis wer sich wieder beruhigte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich meine ich wollte ni..." Draco legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Harrys Mund, damit er nicht weitersprechen konnte.

Er nahm seinen Finger von dem Mund und küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund. Harry lehnte sich an und schlief ein, die Aufregung der letzten Minuten waren wohl etwas zu viel für ihn.

Lächelnd legte er Harry auf das Bett, löste sich vorsichtig von seinen Armen, die ihn umklammert hielten. Er nahm die Decke vom Boden und bedeckte seinen Kleinen Schatz wieder.

Jetzt musste Draco erst mal mit Bev reden, also zog er sich schnell eine Hose über und ein Hemd, das er aus seinem Schrank wahllos heraus gesucht hatte.

Dann ging er hinaus in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Beverly sich hingesetzt hatte und auf ihren Cousin wartete. Sie sah auf und blickte in Dracos zornige Augen.

Nun schluckte sie, dieser Blick versprach nichts Gutes. Sei sank in dem Sessel noch weiter ein, straffte aber ihre Schultern kurz danach, als sie ihr Verhalten bemerkt hatte.

Sie sah ihm kalt entgegen und wartete bis er etwas sagen würde, was er auch sogleich tat.

„Bev, komme nie wieder einfach so in unser Zimmer, es könnte dir sonst leid tun." drohte er ihr.

Es schien ihm äußerst wichtig zu sein und sie nickte heftig. Bevor sie eine „Entschuldigung" murmelte.

Dracos Blick wurde weicher und er setzte sich auf einen anderen Sessel.

„Du weißt es nun. Glaub mir ich wollte es dir doch schreiben, aber irgendwie kam ich nicht dazu, es ging alles so schnell mit mir und Harry."

„Du hast es also wirklich geschafft? Du hast dir deinen Potter geangelt?" lachte sie nun, womit sie andeutete nicht mehr sauer auf Draco zu sein, dass er ihr nichts gesagt hatte.

Dracos Augen bekamen einen verliebten Glanz „Er ist zwar in Echt ein Riddle-Evans, aber ja er war Harry Potter. Und er ist eine Veela, weswegen wir auch nun verlobt sind und das erklärt sein Verhalten von eben. Wärst du nicht gegangen, hätte er sich wohl wieder verwandelt."

„Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn er sich verwandelt?"

Draco seufzte auf. „Ich hab dir doch von den Alten erzählt?"

Sie nickte.

„Er hatte versucht Harry eine Blockade einzupflanzen, Harry hat sich verwandelt und später ist er dann zusammengebrochen mitten in der großen Halle. Das war die Kurzform."

Nun verstand Beverly.

„Aber sag, was machst du eigentlich hier? Du bist doch nicht hier, weil du erfahren hast, dass ich in einiger Zeit heiraten werde?"

Bev wurde rot im Gesicht und stammelte „Na ja eigentlich schon. Ich war bei Onkel Luc und Tante Cissa, sie erzählten es mir und dann war ich auch schon hier."

Draco lachte hell auf, ja das war Beverly, immer erst handeln und dann denken.

Nun zog Bev wieder ihre Augenbraue nach oben, so offen lachte Draco sonst nur, wenn sie beide ganz alleine waren, aber hier waren noch andere Slytherins. Und es schien für diese auch nichts Neues zu sein, Draco lachen zu hören.

Blaise und Seamus betraten engumschlungen Slytherin, sie wollten gerade zu Blaises Zimmer. Aber Blaise blieb stehen und Seamus lief gegen ihn.

„Beverly? Beverly Bridget Black? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Hi Blaise, wie ich sehe hast du auch jemanden gefunden, wie mein kleiner Cousin hier."

„Hey! Wer sagt das ich kleiner bin?" ereiferte er sich empört.

„Niemand aber du bist jünger." erwiderte sie.

„Die 364 Tage!" grummelte er.

Blaise, Seamus und Beverly lachten auf und auch Draco lachte herzlich mit.

„Beverly das ist mein Freund Seamus, Seamus das ist Beverly Dracos 364 Tage ältere Cousine von Draco!" stellte Blaise sie vor.

„Hi"

Seam und Bev schüttelten sich die Hände.

Bev: „Hi, wie ich sehe bist du ein Gryffindor?"

Seam: „Ja und ich bin stolz drauf."

Blaise: „Sag schon Bev, was machst du hier?"

Draco kicherte nun und hielt sich den Bauch er schnappte nach Luft.

„Sie ist hier, weil ... hihihi... weil... Mum und Dad ihr erzählt haben... hihi... das ich verlobt bin."

Beverly nahm mal wieder die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an.

„Blaise sei ehrlich zu mir, gibt es hier Drogen oder so etwas, Joints, Haschisch usw.?"

Fragend sah Blaise sie an, sie deutete auf Draco der noch immer grinste. Er lächelte sie an. „Nein, die einzige Droge, die er zu sich nimmt ist Harry. Apropos wie geht es dem Kleinen?"

„Geht. Er schläft jetzt." antwortete Draco.

Seamus drängte sich von hinten an seinen Freund, der eine eindeutige Härte an seinem Hintern bemerkte. „Ich verlasse euch ja nur ungern, aber Seam und ich haben noch etwas anderes vor."

Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen verschwanden die beiden Jungen in Blaise Zimmer.

Draco grinste seinem Freund hinterher und unterhielt sich jetzt mit Beverly über alles Mögliche, bevor sie wieder abreisen musste.

Als sie dann irgendwann los musste. Nachdem Draco ihr erzählt hatte, was sein Engel mit Dumbi und diesem Wiesel und Schlammblut angestellt hatte, versprach sie hoch und heilig niemals mehr in sein Zimmer zu stürzen ohne anzuklopfen.

Draco nickte dazu nur, er war gedanklich schon lange nicht mehr bei Beverly, denn ein Engelchen, der nur ihm allein gehörte, lag oben in seinem Bett und schlief. Draco seufzte laut auf, als er sich vorstellte wie er lag, er strahlte dann immer eine solche Ruhe aus, die ihn betörte.

„Tschüss Draco und entschuldige noch mal. Vielleicht wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen lerne ich deinen Verlobten etwas besser kennen, er muss ja ein kleiner Sonnenschein sein, wenn du sogar schon strahlst, wenn du an ihn denkst!"

„Bye und grüße die anderen von mir." wünschte Draco und geleitete sie noch zum Kamin in dem sie dann verschwand und in Malfoy Manor wieder heraus trat.

Sie sah, dass Onkel Lucius und Tante Narcissa auf dem Sofa saßen und sich mit ihren Eltern unterhielten, als sie sie sahen grinsten alle. Und Beverly grummelte nur, dass sie müde sei und schlafen wolle.

Draco ging sofort wieder in das Zimmer nach oben, es würde bald Abendbrot geben stellte er fest und lugte vorsichtig hinein, um Harry ja nicht zu wecken, doch er erblickte, wie der Schwarzhaarige in einem Buch las, dass er als das über die Animagie identifiziert hatte.

„Hey Süßer du sollst dich doch schonen!"

„Mir war aber langweilig!" schmollte Harry und verschränkte seine Arme vor seinem Körper.

Draco lächelte und gab Harry einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund, den ihn sofort besänftigte. Harry schlang seine Arme um Dracos Nacken und intensivierte den Kuss indem er bettelnd mit seiner Zunge über Dracos Unterlippe fuhr und ihn neckte.

Draco schnappte nach Luft, er wurde von dem Kuss extrem angemacht, was sich durch eine Enge in seiner Hose auszeichnete. Er hoffte Harry hatte es nicht bemerkt, das könnten sie nachholen, wenn es Harry besser ging und Draco auch ihn zum Orgasmus bringen durfte. Es war zwar heute Morgen nicht schlecht gewesen, aber er hätte sich liebend gerne bei Harry revanchiert.

„Wir sollten Sirius morgen fragen, er könnte uns mit dem Animagiewerden helfen."

„Wieso das denn?" fragte Draco.

Harry sah ihn an und tippte ihm gegen den Kopf als er meinte: „Schon vergessen Dray, Sirius ist ein Animagie, er ist Schnuffel oder Padfoot."

Draco blickte in Harrys Augen und schlug sich gedanklich die Hand an den Kopf, das hatte er total vergessen.

Am nächsten Tag durfte auch Harry wieder aufstehen und mit den anderen Schülern das Mahl in der Halle einnehmen, aber er hatte noch bis zum Ende der Woche Verwandlungsverbot, also Sexverbot. Was seine Stimmung meilenweit hinunter zog, aber etwas Gutes hatte diese Zeit, er konnte sich voll und ganz darauf stürzen ein Animagie zu werden und auch im Allgemeinen mehr für die Schule lernen.

Harry und Draco kamen händchenhaltend in die Halle und setzten sich an ihren Haustisch zwischen Blaise, der Seamus dazu überredet hatte hier zu essen, und Crabbe der neben Goyle saß, die unterhielten sich über die Kunst des Kochens und diskutierten ob Zimt oder Orange besser zu Gurken passte.

Draco begann eine Unterhaltung mit Blaise und Seamus über die letzte Quidditchweltmeisterschaft und Harry beobachtete Weasley, der ungeduldig nach oben schaute und auf etwas zu warten schien.

Als Harry nach oben guckte, kamen gerade die ersten Posteulen und warfen Päckchen und Briefe ab, landeten vor ihren Besitzern. Eine laute Stimme aus einem Heuler erklang am Hufflepufftisch, Olga Advent wurde von ihrem Vater beim Knutschen erwischt und hatte es nun seiner Frau erzählt, die fand das scheinbar nicht so toll.

Harry bemerkte einen Uhu der zielstrebig auf ihn zu flog. Aber nicht nur er sah es, denn sein Vater stand plötzlich hinter ihm und wartete, dass Harry den Brief las, denn Tom hatte bemerkt wie auch der Junge Weasley geschockt und ungläubig der Eule mit den Augen gefolgt war. Er saß nun mit offenem Mund auf dem Stuhl und kriegte sich nicht mehr ein.

_##Oh man…, das ist doch Fred und Georges Eule. Sie fliegt auf Harry zu. Hoffentlich ist es nicht das was ich denke, dass es das ist… das wäre nicht gut gar nicht gut… glaube ich… ##_

_Als er bemerkte, dass sein Mund offen stand klappte er ihn schnell zu. Er hatte das unbändige Gefühl schnell zu flüchten. Es war ein Gefühl der panischen Angst, fast so wie mit den Riesenspinnen im verbotenen Wald._

_Und es war so stark, er konnte sich nicht wären, er sprang auf und lief heraus an den See. Wieder pochte sein Schädel, er sollte mal damit zur Schwester gehen, es war ja kaum noch auszuhalten._

Harry öffnete den Brief und fand einen weiteren darin liegen, er war schon geöffnet, aber da fiel auch noch ein Zettel heraus, Harry nahm ihn an sich und las ihn sich durch.

_Hey Harry,_

_Wie geht es euch beiden? Unserem Laden geht es dank deiner Unterstützung gut, es läuft alles super und wir können dir schon bald das Darlehen zurückzahlen, keine Widerworte wir wollen das so! aber nun zum eigentlichen Grund. Wir, also ich und Fred, haben gestern einen Brief von unserem kleinen Brüderchen bekommen._

_Es waren sehr interessante Dinge enthalten und wir denken, du solltest ihn dir mal durchlesen, sei nicht so hart zu dem kleinen er wusste es nicht besser und wir glauben seinem Brief._

_Auf bald_

_GFW_

Als Harry den Zettel gelesen hatte blickte er auf und suchte den Gryffindortisch ab, aber Weasley war weg. Dann griff Harry nach dem Brief und las ihn sich durch. Tom las hinter ihm mit, genau wie Draco.

Tom bemerkte, dass Harry trotz alledem Weasley kein Vertrauen schenkte, wer konnte es ihm auch verübeln, aber da fiel Tom etwas ein. Er war dem Jungen ja gestern noch begegnet, als er zu Sirius gegangen war.

„Harry ich glaube dieser Weasley wurde Opfer einer Gehirnwäsche. Er wurde wohl schon länger manipuliert. Ich kam ihm gestern entgegen und hörte seine Gedanken, er beklagte sich über Kopfschmerzen, na ja und leider spürte ich auch einen kleinen teil davon, wirklich nicht nette Schmerzen, gleich einem Cruciatus. Aber jetzt erst verstehe ich es. Der Alte musste ihn regelmäßig kontrolliert haben, aber nach deinen, sagen wir mal Spielchen hatte er das wohl vergessen oder nicht mehr die Kraft dazu gehabt. Ich denke du solltest mit ihm mal sprechen."

Harry lauschte den Worten, überzeugt war er nicht, aber er konnte es ja mal versuchen. Er sah seinen Freund an in dessen Augen sah er Verständnis. „Geh schon Harry, aber keine Verwandlungen und solche Sachen verstanden!" Draco sprach in einem strengen Ton mit ihm.

Harry nickte glücklich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund bevor er die Halle schnellen Schrittes verließ um den Gryffindor zu finden.


	14. Gespraech

disclaimer: nix gehört mir

Warnings: slash

Pairings: HP/DM SB/TR SS/RL BZ/SF

Archiv: animexx.de

Ich weiß ging jetzt doch etwas schneller als sonst g, aber irgendwie fand ich dass das eine gebürtige wiedergutmachung ist, weil das letzte so lange gebraucht hat.

**tinkita**: wie immer die erste und ich hoffe das wird dir auch zusagen

**gugi:** hey, ja das mit der cousine musste rein, übrigens das mit den 364 tagen is bei mir und meiner cousine auch so , von wegen ich bin ja vie älter aber sie besteht darauf, dass es nicht ein ganzes jahr ist. ja ich hoffe im nächsten gibt es dann auch wieder eine lemon, und ich habe mich richtig beeilt mit dem chap hier

ihr beiden seit immer so schnell im reviewn, dafür ein riesen KNUDDEL, weg-wusel-euch-alleine-lass-mit-chap

_Harry nickte glücklich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund bevor er die Halle schnellen Schrittes verließ um den Gryffindor zu finden._

* * *

Harry irrte durch die Gänge Hogwarts, aber er fand Ron nicht, er war schon beinahe überall gewesen sogar auf dem Astronomieturm. ## hmm… wo kannst du nur sein? ## Harry überlegte stark und da kam es ihm ein, Ron hatte mal gemeint, der See wäre ein Platz an dem er Stunden lang einfach nur sitzen konnte ohne an irgendetwas zu denken. Harry schlug sich die Hand gegen den Kopf, wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Ron war einmal sein bester Freund, vielleicht ist er das immer noch, aber so genau konnte Harry das nicht sagen zu viel war in letzter Zeit passiert.

Harry drehte um und ging schnurstracks in Richtung See, er sah schon von weitem den rothaarigen gegen einen Baum gelehnt sitzen und auf den zugefrorenen See starren. Es machte sich ein Gefühl in Harry breit, dass er nicht genau beschreiben konnte er wusste nur eins, es verlieh ihm einen Stich, wie er so traurig da saß und sich nicht rührte. Da fasste Harry den Entschluss Ron zu vergeben, falls er darum beten würde. Wie hieß es noch mal in diesem komischen Muggel-Gebet? ## Wie auch wir vergeben unser'n Schuldigern,… ##

Harry trat an den Jungen heran und ließ sich neben dem Rothaarigen nieder. Harry schaute auf den See, er brauchte ein wenig um die richtigen Worte zu finden, ein Gespräch mit dem anderen anzufangen. Aber Ron nahm ihm das ab, denn er sprach zu erst.

„Fred und George haben dir geschrieben stimmt's? Sie haben dir von meinem Brief berichtet." War eher eine Feststellung, als dass es gefragt war.

Ron wandte seinen Kopf und schaute Harry direkt in die Augen. Harry erschreckte dieser Blick sehr, denn nie im Leben hatte er die blauen Augen seines ehemaligen Freundes so leer und voll Schmerz gesehen, sonst strahlten sie immer wie die eines kleinen Kindes, doch jetzt war alles anders, er hatte sich verändert, genau wie Harry selbst.

Harry nickte. „Stimmt es was du ihnen geschrieben hast?" Harry wollte sich noch einmal versichern, bevor er einen riesigen Fehler machen würde, indem er dem anderen wieder vertrauen würde.

„Jedes einzelne Wort war die reinste Wahrheit."

Es folgte ein schweigender Moment in der sich der rothaarigen Gryffindor sammelte und wieder begann zu sprechen.

„Harry es tut mir so leid, es ist ich weiß auch nicht, es war als ob ich neben mir stehen würde. Bitte verzeih mir, ich werde mich nie wieder gegen dich stellen, bitte vertraue mir."

Harry seufzte.

„Bevor ich dir verzeihe sei soviel gesagt, ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas zu vergeben habe, wir vermuten du wurdest gesteuert von einer anderen Person. Ob ich dir wieder vertrauen kann ich weiß es nicht, ich versuche es, aber ich kann es nicht versprechen."

„Gesteuert?" Tränen traten in die Augen des anderen „aber wer würde so etwas machen?"

Harry sah dem anderen an, dass er verzweifelt war. „Wir vermuten wer es war, aber ich kann dir das noch nicht sagen. Vielleicht irgendwann, wenn alles vorbei ist."

Harry hatte das Verlangen den aufgelösten Jungen zu trösten, aber er unterdrückte das Gefühl, stattdessen stand er auf und ging ließ den Rothaarigen alleine mit seinen Gedanken. Im Nachhinein war Harry froh, dass es so abgelaufen war und er fühlte sich schon viel besser, als ob eine unsichtbare Last von seinen Schultern genommen wurde.

Harry durchquerte die große Halle, die nun leer war. Draco war wahrscheinlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins mit Blaise und Seamus, sein Vater trieb war sicher wieder bei Sirius. Harry lächelte, hatte sein Vater wirklich geglaubt, dass Harry das unentdeckt blieb, auch wenn er sich nicht verwandeln durfte, besaß er einige Veelakräfte die auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt abrufbar war. Sowie eben das Können Auren zu lesen und spüren. Sein Vater hatte einen Teil von Sirius Aura und Sirius einen Teil von seinem Vater. Harry grinste wieder die beiden hatten sich letzte Nacht geliebt. Sein Vater war sowohl oben als auch unten gewesen.

Harry konnte sich auch gut vorstellen, was sie jetzt wieder taten und was Severus und Remus den ganzen Tag trieben, wenn sie nicht im Unterricht waren, war ihm auch klar.

Aber er hatte keine Lust in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, er wollte jetzt alleine sein und etwas nachdenken, es war in den letzten Wochen viel passiert und es ging alles so schnell er hatte einfach keine Zeit gehabt das richtig zu verarbeiten.

Harry ging die Treppen hinauf und ging in seinen Wahrsageklassenraum oben auf dem Turm. Trelawney ging vor ein paar Tagen weg von der Schule.

_Flashback_

_Harry ging gerade mit Draco zusammen zu ihrem unterricht, als ihnen Professor Trelawney total entsetzt entgegen kam. Sie blieb vor Harry stehen und musterte erst ihn und dann Draco. Harry fragte sie, was denn los sei. Sie blickte nervös hinter sich und versicherte sich ob auch niemand anderes da wäre._

_Dann sprach sie „Es wird etwas geschehen in wenigen Tagen, ich war in meinem Turm und da hatte ich eine Vision. Der dunkle Lord wird kommen und die Schule wird zerstört als er mit der Hilfe eines schwarzen Engels gegen den Schulleiter antritt. Ihr solltet auch verschwinden so wie ich."_

_Sie lief weiter und verschwand um die Ecke, seit dem war sie nie wieder aufgetaucht. Harry hatte es seinem Vater berichtet, er meinte, aber Harry brauchte sich keine Sorgen machen. Und er vertraute ihm. Dumbledore wird schon dafür büßen, was er ihm alles angetan hatte._

_Flashback-Ende_

So war das, deswegen traf er die alte Schrulle auch nicht mehr an und der Unterricht fiel auch aus, da sie keinen Lehrer für dieses Fach hatten. Harry setzte sich auf einen Sitzsack, der in einer dunklen Ecke stand. Zum Glück war die Luft hier nicht mehr so dick und roch nach Parfum und Rauch.

Es wurde Abend und Harry war immer noch nicht da, allmählich machte sich Draco doch Sorgen um seinen Engel. Harry war beim Mittagessen nicht da gewesen, Weasley schon. Der Gryffindor war etwas blass um die Nase herum, aber er unterhielt sich mit Seamus.

Draco misstraute dem Gryffindor ## Vielleicht hat er Harry etwas angetan! ## vermutete er, also ging er zu dem Rothaarigen.

„Hey Weasley, wo ist Harry?" fragte er, stellte sich ihm gegenüber und erstach ihn fast mit seinen Blicken.

„Tut mir leid Malfoy, aber Harry ist nach unserer Unterhaltung gegangen und ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen, glaube mir habe ihm nichts angetan, das könnte ich nicht. Wieso ist er nicht bei dir?"

Draco sah, dass auch in den dunkelblauen Augen des Gryffindors ein Gefühl wie Sorge zu sehen war. Also glaubte er ihm. Draco setzte sich wieder an den Slytherintisch und schaute jedes Mal wenn die Tür zur Halle geöffnet wurde auf die Tür, um dann enttäuscht den Kopf zu senken.

Nach dem Essen ging er zu Tom und fraget ihn, ob er wüsste wo Harry sei, doch auch er verneinte. Draco suchte das halbe Schloss ab konnte ihn aber nicht finden. Jetzt war es schon eine ganze Zeit dunkel und er hatte ihn immer noch nicht gefunden.

Als letztes ging Draco dann in einen Turm, er hatte die Hoffnung eigentlich schon aufgegeben, da er Harry auch hier nicht sah. Aber er hörte ein leises Schluchzen aus der dunklen Ecke, alarmiert ging er darauf zu und fand Harry, der die Arme um seine angezogenen Beine geschlungen hatte. Sein Körper bebte.

Sofort war Draco bei seinem Liebling und schloss ihn in eine Umarmung. Harry ließ es sich gefallen und drückte sich sogar noch näher an den warmen Körper. Er ließ seinen Gefühlen einfach freien Lauf und heulte drauf los. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er dann keine Tränen mehr übrig und sein Körper zitterte nur noch.

Draco streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, bis er irgendwann eingeschlafen war. Draco schaute auf seine Armbanduhr, wie schnell die Zeit doch vergangen war, dachte er. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht. Aber auch Draco war nach der ganzen Sucherei und den Sorgen die er sich gemacht hatte mächtig müde geworden. Er wusste, dass er es nicht mehr bis nach Slytherin geschafft hätte. Also zauberte er in die Ecke eine Matratze, ganz viele Kissen und Decken.

Er nahm Harry auf den Arm und trug ihn dahin, er legte sich neben ihn und zig die Decke über sie, dann schlief auch er ein.

Es war Montag und eigentlich hätten Harry und Draco heute Morgen in der ersten Doppelstunde VgddK, aber sie waren nicht aufgetaucht. Remus hatte Severus bescheid gegeben und dann waren sie zu Sirius gegangen, weil sie vermutet hatten, dass Tom bei ihm wäre. Und sie hatten Recht, aber sie hätten wohl lieber warten sollen, bis sie sie herein gelassen hätten.

Denn als sie 5 Minuten gewartet hatten und noch einmal angeklopft hatten, hatten sie die Türe einfach einen spalt breit geöffnet. Remus und Severus lugten durch den Spalt und sahen, wie Sirius vor Tom kniete und eindeutige Bewegungen machte.

Remus schloss die Tür schnell wieder, er war etwas rot um die Nase geworden, weil ihn das eben Gesehene so dermaßen angemacht hatte, das etwas hartes in seiner Hose pulsierte. Aber nicht nur bei Remus. Severus sah seinen Liebsten hungrig an. Er schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn dann in einen leeren Klassenraum. Den er mit etlichen Flüchen und Zaubern verschloss, denn er wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen dabei erwischt zu werden, obwohl bei diesem Gedanken kribbelte alles in ihm er musste das mal mit Remus besprechen vielleicht konnten sie es ja mal ausprobieren.

Severus widmete sich nun voll und ganz seinem Süßen und verwöhnte ihn mit dem Mund.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie nun wieder vor Sirius Büro und klopften an, dieses Mal ertönte ein „Herein". Sirius und Tom sahen die Ankömmlinge fragend an.

„Um es kurz zu machen, Harry und Draco waren heute Morgen nicht in meinem Unterricht."

„Waren sie nicht? In ihrem Zimmer waren sie allerdings auch nicht, ich wollte die beiden heute Morgen wecken aber ich dachte sie wären schon weg. Wo könnten sie sein?" fragte Tom seine Freunde, wobei die Sorge in seiner Stimme nicht ganz ausblieb.

Aber die anderen hatten auch keine Ahnung. „Wir sollten sie besser suchen, vielleicht ist etwas passiert." meinte Sirius und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Ihr zwei sucht in den Kerkern wir werden draußen suchen, dann treffen wir uns wieder." befahl nun Voldemort.

Alle nickten und machten sich auf den Weg. Sie hatten jetzt eine Freistunde, weswegen sie sich nicht beeilen mussten. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde trafen sie sich wieder, aber keiner hatte die Jungen gefunden.

Aber Sirius hatte plötzlich einen Gedankenblitz und stürmte aus dem Raum, die anderen folgten ihm verwirrt. Er lief Richtung Gryffindor, aber er nahm dann die Leiter die zum Wahrsagenraum führte. Er stieß die Luke auf und kletterte ganz hinauf.

Sofort sah er die beiden, wie sie friedlich schlafend in einem Haufen aus Decken und Kissen lagen. Die anderen kamen auch gleich danach und sahen die beiden. Sie konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, die beiden waren einfach zu niedlich, wie sie so dalagen. Kurzerhand schnappte sich Tom die Decke und zog sie von den Jungen.

Harry hatte gerade so schön geträumt von Draco, da wurde ihm seine Decke geklaut und ihm wurde ganz kalt, also robbte er näher zu dem warmen Körper neben ihm, aber da wurde er auch schon an der Schulter gerüttelt. Genervt schlug er die Hand weg und versuchte weiter zu schlafen, aber das war ihm nicht vergönnt, denn die Hand rüttelte wieder.

Genervt öffnete er doch die Augen und sah sich um, etwas verwirrt blickte er umher ## Das ist doch nicht unser Zimmer und auch nicht unser Bett ## dachte Harry und bemerkte dann die anderen 4 Personen, die auf ihn und Draco sahen, der mittlerweile auch wach war und verschlafen in die Runde guckte.

„Hier seid ihr also!" sprach Tom streng und Harry zuckte zusammen.

Er sah seinen Vater entschuldigend an, was Draco auch tat wie er im Augenwinkel sehen konnte. Dem unschuldigen Gesicht seines Sohnes konnte Tom einfach nicht böse sein, also lächelte er die beiden an. Und fragte, was sie denn hier machten.

„Ich hab nachgedacht." kam Harrys Antwort, er wollte seinem Vater nicht sagen, dass er hier oben war und sich die Seele aus dem Leib geheult hatte, doch der Blick seines Vaters genügte um zu wissen, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.

Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, half Draco ihm aus. „Er war den ganzen tag nicht da und da habe ich ihn gesucht und ihn hier oben gefunden, wir waren einfach zu müde um zurück nach Slytherin zu gehen und sind eingeschlafen."

Draco sah, dass Tom ihnen immer noch nicht glaubte, aber er ließ sie in Ruhe, er sah, dass Draco sich gut um seinen Sohn gekümmert hatte.

„Ab zum Unterricht ihr habt den halben Tag verschlafen, ihr werdet eine Strafarbeit ableisten, die euch Remus geben wird!" bestimmte Tom.

„Ja Dad." meinte Harry und senkte den Kopf. Aber er fand es richtig, immerhin haben sie die Schulregeln gebrochen und den halben Tag verschlafen.

Draco küsste ihn und half ihm hoch. Er zauberte sich und Harry sauber und dann ihre Uniformen an. Er schnappte ihn bei der Hand und sie gingen zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht.


	15. er

Disclaimer: mir gehört wie immer nix

Danke für die lieben Kommies! Hab mich riesig gefreut, doch muss ich sagen wird dies wohl das letzte Chap sein, eventuell wird noch ein Epilog kommen, aber dann ist in perfect harmony komplett und ich werde mich erstmal auf meine andere Story "Harry Potter – Kreatur der Nacht" stürzen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und ich hoffe, ihr seid ihr nicht allzu sehr böse.

Eure memory-remains

**gugi: **danke für dein liebes review, warum harry geweint hat steht alles in diesem letzten chap hermine, ja hermine kommt auch drin vor und nuja ne, viel spaß damit

**BlueStar84: **steht alles hier unten mit harry und so und das mit ron, ja klar ich hätte es auch anders machen können, aber denn würde es nicht wirkich mehr dem entsprechen, was die story war, nämlich in perfect harmony ich wünsche auch dir viel spaß und würde mich über ein weiteres review von dir freuen

_**Kapitel 15 - Er**_

Als Harry nach dem Unterricht in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer waren, setzte sich Draco aufs Bett und zog seinen kleinen Engel mit sich. Harry konnte einen überraschten Schrei nicht verhindern, aber er lehnte sich sofort an den warmen Körper unter ihm. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen, als sein Liebster gerade dabei war zarte Küsse in seinem Nacken zu platzieren. Doch auf einmal hörte er auf und von Harry war ein leises Knurren zu hören.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Süßer. Jetzt sagst du mir erst mal, was gestern mit dir los war." Dracos Stimme war sanft.

Harry schluckte, hatte er doch gewusst, dass er genau das fragen würde, aber ihm war auch klar, dass er es nicht verheimlichen konnte und anlügen, dass könnte er einfach nicht immerhin war Draco derjenige mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte.

Also drehte er sich in der Umarmung, saß nun auf Dracos Schoß und sah ich, in die Augen, in die wunderschönen silbern glänzenden Augen, die ihn liebevoll anfunkelten.

Harry seufzte. „Ich..." begann er stockend zu erzählen „ich... also... ich habe nachgedacht über..." Harry begann zu zittern, aber er erzählte weiter, er musste es endlich loswerden „Weißt du diese Muggel, die... die haben nun ja sie haben Sachen von mir verlangt, aber du musst mir glauben... ich ich hab das nicht gemacht, niemals. Aber dafür haben sie mich, sie haben mich... und dann musste ich alles wieder." Harry brach ab, Tränen rannen an seinen Wangen hinab.

Draco hatte Angst, Angst davor, was die Muggel ihm angetan hatten, das würden sie büßen, egal was sie getan haben. Draco wischte Harry die Tränen vom Gesicht, brach aber den Augenkontakt nicht ab, auch nicht als er Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen gab. In einer dunklen Stimmlage sprach er zu Harry.

„Was haben sie dir angetan Darling?"

Dracos rechte Hand streichelte noch immer Harrys Wange, während die andere Harry beschützend auf seinem Schoß festhielt.

„Sie wollten dass, dass ich sie be...befriedige, aber ich, ich habe mich geweigert. Und dann haben sie mich windelweich geschlagen. Einmal..." Harry schluckte „... einmal musste ich zusehen wie, wie Vernon mit Petunia und mir wurde so schlecht, dass ich mich über den Boden übergeben hatte. Und dann hatte ich überall blaue Flecken." Harry hatte einen leeren Blick bekommen, aber er wechselte plötzlich die Augenfarbe, sie wurde wieder dunkler und die Haare wuchsen. Seine Flügel brachen aus und zerrissen sein Hemd.

Damian gab Draco einen heißen Kuss, bevor er aufstand und Draco so mit zog.

„Dami was hast du vor Liebling?" fragte Draco besorgt, da Damian einen leicht wahnsinnigen Eindruck machte.

„Mich rächen." War das einzige, was Damian sagte, bevor er durch das Fenster in die Dunkelheit verschwand.

Draco stand noch immer da, wie abgestellt und nicht abgeholt. ## Oh holy shit! ## Dachte Draco und reagierte erst nach wenigen Sekunden. Er rannte durch die Tür rammte Blaise um, der sich lauthals beschwerte. Draco aber bemerkte es gar nicht mal, er nuschelte nur ein ‚Sorry' und war schon verschwunden.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte zu Harry Vater, klopfte ungeduldig an die Tür. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er endlich ein ‚Herein' vernehmen konnte, dass sich leicht gehetzt angehört hatte und er erkannte auch sofort weswegen. Tom saß auf seinem Stuhl, sein Hemd war verkehrt zusammen geknöpft und Sirius saß nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt und seine Harry waren, sehr verzaust. Auf Dracos Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen.

„Draco ist etwas mit Harry oder warum zerstörst du fast meine Tür?" fragte Tom, Draco wurde wieder todernst und erklärte in Kurzform, was eben passiert war.

„... und dann ist er aus dem Fenster geflogen."

„Scheiße!" riefen Tom und Sirius aus.

„Draco sag Remus und Severus bescheid und kommt dann nach. Surrey, Privet Drive 4"

Und schon war Tom in den Kamin gestiegen und Sirius gleich hinterher.

##Na toll## dachte Draco und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Zu seinem Glück waren Remus und Severus wohl gerade fertig oder hatten noch nicht angefangen, denn er wurde sofort herein gelassen. Er erzählte ihnen auch die Kurzfassung und benutzte den Kamin nach ihnen zum Privet Drive 4.

Damian flog nicht lange, da Hogwarts in Schottland lag und London für ihn nur ein Katzensprung war, denn als Veela flog er beinah 10 mal schneller als der Hogwarts Express. Er landete gerade auf der Einfahrt und war im Begriff durch die Vordertür zu schreiten, als er von Innen gepolter und dann Geschrei hörte.

Mit einer Handbewegung war die Tür aus den Angeln und Harry konnte hinein. Im Wohnzimmer dann sah er seinen Vater und seinen Paten, die, die Zauberstäbe auf die Dursleys gerichtet hatten, welche sich wiederum in die Ecke drängten, wobei Petunia von den beiden Walrossen beinah zerquetscht wurde. Dudley hielt sich immer den Hintern, waren wohl immer noch die Nachwirkungen von Hagrid Zauber damals in der Hütte, als er ihm ein Ringelschwänzchen gezaubert hatte.

„Dad, Sirius was macht ihr hier?" fragte Damian in einer tiefen samtigen Stimme, er stand vor ihnen und besah sich die Muggel ##Und die haben mir früher Angst eingejagt?## Damian lachte sarkastisch auf, wobei er sich fragende Blicke einhandelte. Er winkte aber nur ab.

„Nun mein Sohn, dein Verlobter hat uns eben berichtet, was du vorhast zu tun."

„Wollt ihr mich abhalten? Keine Chance ich bekomme meine Rache und zwar jetzt, sie werden leiden noch mehr als ich." Seine Stimme war kalt und Sirius lief es kalt den Rücken herunter.

„Aber nein mein Sohn, wir sind nur hier, damit dir nichts geschieht." Sprach Tom und rote Augen erdolchten die Muggel. Damian grinste. Der Kamin loderte grün auf und Severus, Remus und Draco kamen auch an. Sie sahen auf die Szene, während Draco sofort zu Damian eilte und ihn böse ansah.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach so abhauen und das alleine, was wär, wenn dir etwas zugestoßen wäre? Hä? Denkst du auch mal an die Menschen, die du damit verletzt hättest, die du alleine gelassen hättest?" klagte Draco den jüngeren an.

Harrys Blick änderte sich von kalt zu einem bereuenden, er nuschelte etwas vor sich hin, was keiner der Anwesenden verstand, aber als Damian Draco das nächste mal in die Augen schaute, sagte dieser schon wieder:

„Na komm schon her!"

Damian war mit zwei Schritten bei Draco, der ihn in die Arme nahm. Tom, Sirius, Severus und Remus sahen sich die Szene an, genau das war reine Liebe, Draco und Damian küssten sich vor den Augen der anderen, plötzlich vibrierte die Luft und Gegenstände flogen umher.

Die Muggel quiekten verängstigt auf und Vernon machte sich glatt nass. Die Jugendlichen trennten sich und Damian so wieder kalt auf die Muggel, dabei verzog er angewidert das Gesicht, Vernons Hose war grau, weswegen man einen riesigen dunklen Fleck erkennen konnte. Auch die anderen sahen angeekelt aus und taten gleich einen Schritt nach hinten.

Damian begutachtete die kleine Herde und sprach einen alten Zauber auf sie, keiner verstand ihn, da er in der Sprache der Veelas redete, es war ein alter Fluch den er ihnen auferlegte, es wurde schwarz und ein Sturm fegte, wirbelte um Damian und wurde dabei immer schneller jetzt konnte man sogar blitze in ihm wahrnehmen. Er sagte das letzte Wort, dass zu dem Zauber gehörte „... eccnor!" Er zeigte mit seiner Hand auf die Dursleys und drei schwarze Strahlen kamen hervor und trafen die Muggel direkt dorthin wo eigentlich ein Herz sein sollte.

Vernon aber grinste irre und freute sich diebisch, da er meinte, der Zauber hätte nicht gewirkt, er fühlte sich wie immer. Doch als er das Grinsen in Harrys/Damians Gesicht sah, wurde er doch etwas unsicher.

Damian schritt auf das Packzeug zu und tickte jeden an, er drehte sich um und ging zu Draco der seine Lippen auch sogleich in Beschlag nahm.

„Jetzt aber zurück, bevor der alte merkt, dass wir nicht mehr da sind!" befahl Tom und ging zum Kamin.

Draco löste sich von Damian und wollte auch zum Kamin gehen, wurde aber von seinem Engel aufgehalten. „Willst du nicht mit mir fliegen?" fragte er und bannte Dracos Augen an seine, seine Stimme klang lieblich. Damian verströmte einen süßlichen Geruch, der Draco betörte und benommen nickte er. „Komm halt dich fest!"

Draco krallte sich an den warmen Körper Damians, er hatte alles um sich herum vergessen, sah nur noch Damian, er bemerkte nicht mal die Blicke, welche ihnen die Erwachsenen zuwarfen. Und schon waren sie in der Luft, doch dieses Mal flog Damian langsamer er genoss es einfach, das Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich, es fühlte sich noch viel besser an, als auf einem Besen.

Damian landete auf einem der Türme Hogwarts der Mond schien hell auf sie herab. Draco klammerte immer noch an seinem Verlobten, er sah ihm in die Augen und schenkte ihm einen Kuss, der ihm das Verlangen nach dem anderen zeigte. Draco presste seinen erhärteten Unterlieb an Damians Hüfte. Seine Hände befühlten seine Brust und neckten die Brustwarzen. Damian stöhnte heiser auf, er schob Draco von sich weg, sein Atem ging schnell.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen, die beide Lustverhangen waren. Damian schnappte sich Dracos Hand und zerrte ihn hinter sich her durch halb Hogwarts in die Kerker hinunter, er beachtete gar nicht mal die Blicke, die ihm die anderen zuwarfen, weil er ja immer noch seine Flügel ausgefahren hatte und mit einem zerrissenen und halbgeöffnetem Hemd durch Hogwarts lief, an seiner Hand den blondhaarigen Slytherin. Sie passierten McGonagall, die nur geschockt den Mund aufmachte und wieder zu. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen hier in Hogwarts, das gab's ja nicht. Zwei notgeile Teenager, die leicht bekleidet durch Hogwarts liefen und man konnte ihre etwas steiler aufgerichteten Glieder auch noch sehr gut erkennen, da beide enge Hosen trugen. McGonagall stellte sich etwas zu blumig vor, was die beiden jetzt wohl gleich machen würden, sie errötete und bemerkte wie sie diese Vorstellung anmachte. ##Da muss wohl wieder mein Vibrator hinhalten## dachte sie und machte sich schnell auf den Weg in ihre privaten Gemächer.

Damian und Draco waren nun in Slytherin angelangt und gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Blaise sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, er verschränkte die Arme vor seine Brust und sah Draco böse an. Er wollte gerade zu einer seiner Standpauken ansetzen, als Damian zischte „Das kann bis später warten."

Und schon waren die beiden in ihrem Zimmer und fielen übereinander her, stöhnten gemeinsam in ihren Kuss, da sie sich am jeweils anderen rieben. Mit einem Wink Damians Hand waren sie nackt. Draco massierte Damians Po und war gerade im Begriff einen Finger einzuführen, als Damian laut stöhnte „Nimm.... mich... jetzt... aaaahhhh!"

„Aber ich will dir nicht wehtun." Meinte Draco, wobei er mit seinem immer wieder in Dami' stieß und den einen Punkt traf den ihn Sterne sehen ließ.

„ahhhhhhhh.... Jetzt. Nimm. Mich. Endlich.!" Verlangte Damian und drängte seinen Po gegen Draco's Hand, dieser schluckte nun entfernte seinen Finger, drehte Damian um und stieß ohne weiter Vorbereitung langsam in Damian ein, hielt dann aber erst mal inne, denn er war noch viel enger als sonst, erst als Damian ungeduldig zu ruckeln anfing, stieß Draco zu er baute einen stetigen Rhythmus auf und stöhnte mit seinem Engel um die Wette. Draco wurde immer erregter bei dem Anblick. Damian kniete mehr oder weniger vor ihm, er stütze sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab, seine blutroten Flügel schwenkten bei jedem Stoß und leuchteten immer kräftiger. Mit einem letzten Stoß sprang Damian von der Klippe, die Bücher fielen aus den Regalen, Draco so eingeengt sprang gleich mit und ergoss sich in dem Jungen.

Er brach über Damian zusammen, da er sich nicht mehr halten konnte, nach einer kleinen Verschnaufpause zog Draco sich zurück und säuberte sie mit einem Zauber. Er nahm Harry, er hatte sich mehr oder weniger zurückverwandelt, er hatte immer noch die langen Haare und die dunklen Augen, aber die Flügel waren weg und legte ihn aufs Bett.

Harry war noch immer überwältigt von den Gefühlen und atmete schwer. Draco legte sich neben Harry, aber begutachtete er Harrys 'Zauberstab', Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und hatte es deshalb nicht bemerkt, erst als etwas warmes daran herumspielte öffnete er geschockt die Augen und sah an sich herab. Draco lag neben ihm, hatte sein bestes Stück in der einen Hand, mit der anderen stimulierte er seine Hoden und leckte an seiner Eichel. Draco nahm Harrys wachsende Erregung ganz in sich auf und lutschte genüsslich daran, Harry hatte seine Hände im Laken verkrallt und bäumte sich der heißen Enge entgegen. Draco bemerkte bald, wie Harry anfing zu zittern und der Druck sich vergrößerte. Draco lutschte immer schneller und übte immer mehr Druck auf seine Hoden aus, bis Harry sich nicht mehr halten konnte und mit einem einzigen Schrei in seinen Mund kam. Erschöpft lag Harry auf dem Bett und sinnte noch immer in den Nachwellen seinen Orgasmus, er driftete immer weiter weg und schlief ein.

Draco löschte das Licht, bedeckte sie und kuschelte sich in Harrys Arme.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten beide recht früh auf und sprangen unter die Dusche, sie sollten heute die Strafarbeit bei Remus verrichten in ihren Freistunden, die sie eigentlich jetzt hätten.

„Ah ja. Ihr werdet mir in meiner Stunde assistieren. Wir nehmen gerade Angriffs und Verteidigungszauber durch und ich möchte, dass ihr der Klasse zeigt, wie so etwas in einem Duell aussieht." Meinte Remus.

Harry und Draco nickten und setzten sich erst mal an die Seite. Remus erklärte der Klasse, es war die 2. Klasse Ravenclaw und Slytherin, was es auf sich hatte mit dem Duellieren und wie es funktionierte, er brachte ihnen erst einen Schutzzauber bei, den sie dann üben sollten und dann einen leichten Angriffszauber. Er stellte sie in Zweiergruppen zusammen, während einer den Schutzzauber benutzte, sollte der andere angreifen.

Harry und Draco saßen mehr oder minder gelangweilt herum, wobei sie ab und zu aufpassen mussten, dass sie nicht von einem Zauber getroffen wurden. Remus ließ es sie ganze 20 Minuten üben, während er durch die Reihen ging und sie kontrollierte. Dann rief er Draco und Harry zu sich.

„Also, die beiden werden euch jetzt mal zeigen, wie ein Duell auszusehen hat."

Draco und Harry verbeugten sich. Zuerst waren es nur einfache Zauber, die ssie sich entgegenschleuderten, aber mit der Zeit wurden sie immer stärker und sie schleuderten sich immer gleich mehrere entgegen, wichen ihnen aus oder errichteten ein Schutzschild. Und dann geschah es Harry stolperte über etwas, dass auf dem Boden lag und Draco entwaffnete ihn mit einem „Expelliarmus." Damit war der Kampf entschieden, Draco hatte ihn gewonnen, obwohl er wusste, dass der Sieg nicht berechtigt war. Er hielt Harry die Hand hin und half ihm auf die Beine.

„Geht's? fragte er leicht besorgt.

„Ja ich bin nur über irgendwas gestolpert!" Harry bückte sich und wollte sehen was es gewesen war. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er eine von Trelawneys Kristallkugeln sah. Er hob sie auf und zeigte sie Draco.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und dachte zurück. Er fasste einen Entschluss, wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben sollte die alte Schrulle mit einer ihrer Prophezeiungen Recht haben.

„Brauchen Sie uns noch länger Professor Lupin?" fragte er. Aber Remus verneinte.

Harry ging mit Draco heraus und klärte Draco darüber auf, er machte sich zwar Sorgen, doch respektierte er Harrys Entscheidung es endlich zu machen. Sein Schicksal zu entscheiden indem er nun auch seine Mutter und seinen Pflegevater rächte.

#Harry ging geradewegs zu seinem Vater, er klopfte gar nicht an, was wohl en Fehler war, denn als er hineinkam sah er, wie sein Vater und Sirius, aber sie bemerkten ihn erst, als er sich räusperte. Harry hatte noch nie gesehen, wie schnell zwei Menschen so viel Abstand zwischen sich bringen konnten. Ein listiges Grinsen umspielte sein Gesicht. Als er amüsiert sagte:

„Könnt ihr nicht mal fünf Minuten die Finger voneinander lassen?"

Tom warf seinem Sohn einen bösen Blick zu und warf ein Kissen nach ihm, weil Harry immer noch da stand und sie, beide nackt, angrinste.

„Ja, ja ich verschwinde ja schon, zieht euch was an, ich muss mit dir sprechen Vater."

Wenige Minuten später saß Harry gegenüber seinem Vater, der ihn böse ansah, und seines Paten, der übrigens eine ungesunde Rote Farbe im Gesicht hatte, er hatte aber das Grinsen abgelegt und war wieder ernst.

„Du weißt doch noch das mit der Trelawney?"

„Ja was ist damit?"

„Ich bin über das hier bei meiner Strafarbeit gestolpert." Harry gab seinem Vater die Kristallkugel und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Du meinst..., du bist dir sicher?" fragte Tom, seine Augen leuchteten rot.

Sirius saß da und verstand kein Wort von dem was die zwei da sprachen.

„Wann?" Tom.

„Jetzt." Harry.

Tom nickte. „Nur einen Moment ich möchte mit Sirius sprechen, könntest du uns kurz allein lassen?"

Harry verließ wieder den Raum und setzte sich vor die Türe, er hatte sich das wirklich gut überlegt, es sollte heute geschehen. Er hatte Draco gebeten, dass er mit Remus, Severus, Blaise, Seamus und den anderen allen das Schloss verließ, er wollte nicht, dass ihnen etwas zustoßen würde.

Draco meinte aber er wolle hier bei ihm bleiben, aber Harry blieb hart und meinte es wäre ganz allein seine und die seines Vaters Aufgabe. Resigniert hatte er genickt, Harry einen langen Kuss geschenkt, ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebte und ihn immer lieben würde egal was passierte und war gegangen.

Harry konnte hören, wie Sirius sich aufregte, aber als sie dann zusammen herauskamen, schien es so, als ob er auf Tom hören würde. Er war zwar etwas beleidigt, aber er ging.

Harry sah seinen Vater an und konzentrierte sich, seine Flügel waren wieder draußen und er hatte ein Schwert bei sich. So wie sein Vater. Sie umarmten sich noch einmal und schritten dann zur großen Halle, wobei man Tom nun wirklich als Voldemort erkennen konnte, da seine Augen in dem gleich Rot aufleuchteten wie Harrys/Damians Flügel.

Die Halle war voll und einige schrieen auf, als sie die beiden sahen.

„Jedem dem sein Leben lieb ist, sollte jetzt verschwinden!" sprach Damian und die Halle leerte sich in Panik. Nur noch ein paar Lehrer waren da, Dumbi und Hermine.

„Gehen Sie Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick ihnen wird nichts passieren, Dumbledore hat sie schon zu lange kontrolliert, gehen sie und führen sie das Leben das ihnen zusteht. Und du solltest auch besser verschwinden Hermine." Harry drehte sich zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen, sie blickte aber nur hasserfüllt auf Harry und schritt zu Dumbledore, stellte sich neben ihn.

Tom nahm währenddessen den Zauber, den Dumbi auf die Professoren gelegt hatte. Verwirrt sahen sich Flitwick und McGonagall um, es war als würde ihnen ein Last genommen, sie wussten auch nicht genau wie, aber sie fühlten sich frei. „Geht!" befahl Harry ein letztes Mal und sie gehorchten.

„Ich wusste du bist ein mieser Verräter!" schrie Hermine und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Harry.

Dumbi tat nichts er sah nur von Voldemort zu Harry und wieder zurück, er zwinkerte ihnen immer wieder zu und kicherte sogar etwas.

Hermine rammte dem Professor den Ellenbogen in die Seite „Reiß dich zusammen Albus siehst du denn nicht was hier passieren wird, wenn du sie nicht umbringst, sie werden deine Schule vernichten, sie werden die Muggel töten und uns Muggelgeborene auch, sie werden schwarze Magie anwenden und die Welt beherrschen wollen!"

Kicher, Zwinker, Kicher.

„Gott verdammt du bist so verdammt blöd, Avada Kedavra!" Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab auf Albus gerichtet, dieser sank tot zu Boden, als der grüne Strahl ihn traf.

Geschockt sah Harry seine ehemalige Freundin an, es war nicht Dumbledore, es war Hermine, aber wie konnte das sein, sie war doch erst 16, so wie er. Wie konnte das gehen?

„Was?" fragte Harry perplex.

Hermine lächelte süffisant. „Harry, Harry, Harry" eisiges Lachen „Ich bin nicht Hermine Granger, diese Balg habe ich bereits im Sommer erledigt, du kennst doch den Vielsafttrank oder?" fragte sie und grinste ihn kalt an. Harry verstand nichts mehr, aber auch Tom war ratlos, er hatte immer gedacht Dumbledore wäre der böse und jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass auch der nur en Werkzeug war.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Tom kalt, er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und aus sie gerichtet.

„Ach Tom, wirklich zu schade, dass du noch nicht mal deinen eigenen Vater erkennst!"

„Großvater?" fragte Harry.

"Hermine" veränderte sich, sie wuchs, ihre Harry wurden schwarz, ihre Brüste verschwanden, die Schultern wurden breite, die Hüfte schmaler. Da stand er nun vor ihnen.

„Aber, aber du bist ein Muggel!" meinte Tom.

Aber sein Vater grinste nur kalt und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Oh nein mein lieber, ich bin kein Muggel zumindest nicht mehr, willst du wissen was ich getan habe? Ich habe deiner Mutter ihre Zauberkräfte entzogen und sie umgebracht, dann habe ich dich nerviges Ding ins Heim gegeben, wie konnte sie es auch wagen, nun ich zog durch die Lande und eignete mir immer mehr Macht an, doch auch irgendwann waren die Kräfte deine Mutter zuende und ich suchte mir neue. Und die bekam ich auch Dumbledore war ein gutes Opfer, jahrelang konnte ich mich von seiner Magie ernähren und an mehr Macht kommen und dann kam dieses andere Balg" er zeigte auf Harry „in einer Prophezeiung hieß es, er wird kommen und mich vernichten, also wollte ich ihn vernichten, aber wie man sieht ist es mir nicht gelungen. Warum ich euch das jetzt erzähle? Ihr werdet es eh nicht weiter erzählen können, denn in wenigen Minuten werdet ihr wie die anderen auch tot sein, bei euren Müttern!"

Ein weiteres eisiges Lachen erklang und es begann ein heftiges Duell zwei gegen einen, doch Harry und Tom waren ihm nicht gewachsen, sie konnten sich nur noch wehren und den anderen beschützen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und eine Gruppe hineintrat, allen voran Lucius und Draco Malfoy und dann Remus, Severus, Sirius und eine ganze Armee Todesser. Draco hechtete zu seinem Verlobten und Sirius zu Tom.

Draco hielt Harry die Hand er wusste nur Harry und Tom könnten das Monster töten, aber sie konnten ihnen beistehen und sie beschützen. Harry stand nun links neben Tom und rechts von Draco, rechts neben Tom stand Sirius und hinter ihnen hatten sich die anderen aufgestellt.

Sie konzentrierten sich auf ihre Kräfte und unterstützten sie so gut sie konnten. Sie kamen immer näher und standen direkt vor ihm. Doch er lachte nur. „Ihr könnt mich nicht töten, ich bin gegen alle Zauber immun! Har har har..."

Harry sah Tom an, Tom sah Harry an, sie verständigten sich ohne Worte und einer fließenden Bewegung hatten beide ihr Schwert in der Hand und holten aus. Stahl traf auf Stahl. Und ein Kopf purzelte herunter, denn die Schwerter trafen sich in der Mitte seines Halses, trennten ihn vom Körper, bevor der Kopf auf dem Boden aufkam verweste er und zerfiel zu Staub, wie auch der Rest des Körpers.

Harry sah seinen Vater an und lächelte. „Es ist vorbei." „Ja mein Sohn es ist vorbei."

Harry sah Draco an und fiel in Ohnmacht.


	16. epilog

Disclaimer: nix meins

Den Rest spar ich mir mal...

Es ist vollbracht jetzt ist die Story entgültig aus, aber nicht weinen kommt sicher wieder was neues von mir auch wenn es dauert grummel, ja ja Führerschein, Klausurenstress und Bewerbungsstress das ist nicht gut ist das, aber ich schaff dass schon ganz-optimistisch-sei

Danke für die Kommis, auch die, die noch nachträglich kommen, ich lese jedes einzelne und speichere sie ab, also ihr bleibt nie und nimmer vergessen riesen knuddels an alle meine reviewer und Schwarzleser : **darkoracle, vickysnape, tinkita, Gugi28, BlueStar84, Lego-chan, Kaktus, Armand, Minnilein, Angie, susui, Angelsfee, Todesengel, Svenja Dott, Arwen Urodumiel, Ayana Haliwell, Nicole, Babsel, Tash, Sternchen-1986**

**gugi: **du wirst es gleich wissen wie es ihenn ergeht naja und das Ende das hatte ich irgendwie sofort nach dem ersten Chap, obwohl es ja eigentlich nur ne oneshot werden sollte. danke für deine ganzen reviews hab mich immer riesig gefreut ganz-fest-knuddel-so-dass-gugi-keine-luft-mehr-kriegt-aber-noch-nciht-hops-ist-weil-muss-ja-ihre-stories-schreiben

**tinkita: **immer hatte ich ein süßes kleines review von dir danke dir auch ganz-doll-knuddeln-tut

**vickysnape: **hast wohl recht mit den cliffs, aber war ich wirklich so fies? unschuldig-pfeifend-schau, hmm auf jeden fall danke danke danke schonwieder-knuddeln-tut

**darkoracle: **öhm ja einige sammeln Breifmarken und du Fehler da wirste bei mir sehr viele finden, weil irgendwie hab ich keinen beta und meist geht mir das viel zu langsam, weil ich immer nur so schreibe wenn ich lust habe und dann will ich natürlich gleich hochstellen sehr-ungeduldig-bin, aber ich sollte wirklich mal einen beta suchen. hmm humor, okay wenn du meinst find ich gut wenn du lachen konntest. auch ganz liebes knuddel

_So nun hab ich beinahe alle zu tode geknuddelt, lasse auch frei und dann könnt ihr den epilog lesen_

**Epilog**

„SAMUEL DRACO RIDDLE-MALFOY!!!" hallte eine strenge Stimme durch das Anwesen der Malfoys. Ein etwa 23 jähriger, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann stand in der Empfangshalle. Seine grünen Augen blitzten gefährlich, als ein kleiner Junge von etwa 6 Jahren den Raum betrat und schon in Deckung ging, sich aber so unschuldig wie möglich gab.

Seine blonden Haare fielen strubbelig in sein Gesicht, er war eher schmächtig gebaut und seine Augen hatten eine verzaubernde blaue Farbe mit einem kleinen Stich ins Grün.

Neben ihm stand ein anderer Junge etwa im gleichen Alter mit braunen Haaren und Augen die so schwarz wie das Nichts waren, wobei man ein immer ein kleines Glimmen darin sehen konnte.

Der Junge stand vor seinem Vater und setze mal wieder einen Blick auf, der die Unschuld in Person war, doch der ältere schnaubte nur dabei, kannte er seinen kleinen Frechdachs doch genau. Harry konnte hören, wie Dave Samuel etwas zuwisperte. „Oh, oh Sam, das hört sich nicht gut an, er hat deinen ganzen Namen benutzt."

Die Tür der Empfangshalle wurde aufgestoßen und zwei Männer kamen herein, einer ganz in schwarz Haare, Augen, Kleidung einfach alles. Der andere dagegen hatte silberblonde Haare, wie der kleine Engel vor Harry, seine Haare waren lang und zu einem Zopf gebunden, seine Augen waren blau und ein überraschter Ausdruck war in ihnen zu lesen, als er die Szene betrachtete.

Sein Engel sah seinen kleinen Engel mit strengen Blick an, Draco seufzte und trat auf die Versammelten zu, dicht gefolgt von Severus, dessen Sohn sich in seine Arme geschmissen hatte und sich jetzt an ihn klammerte.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Draco und sah immer wieder zwischen seinen Engeln hin und her, ja Samuel war auch eine Veela, das wussten sie, aber seine Kräfte waren noch nicht wirklich erwacht, er war zwar stärker als normale 6 jährige, was soviel hieß, dass er schon ein paar Zauber hinkriegte, aber ansonsten ein normales Kind war.

„Dein Sohn!" zischte Harry und Sam schluckte, er versuchte seinen Hundeblick auch bei seinem anderen Vater, doch Draco fragte nur „Was hast du schon wieder angestellt Kleiner?" und seufzte.

„Nichts." Hörten sie die leise Stimme vom Kleinen.

„So?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue ganz Malfoy-like hoch und musterte ihn kritisch.

„Ich hab doch nur mit Dave gespielt und dann waren wir bei Dad im Büro und na ja da stand dann der Teller und ich und Dave haben uns jeder ein kleines Stückchen geklaut."

Dracos Gesichtszüge wechselten zu einem amüsierten Grinsen. „Ihr habt doch nicht schon wieder von Harrys Schokolade genascht?"

„Aber, aber die schmeckt doch so gut." Und Harry wurde abermals ein herzerweichender Blick geschenkt.

Er sah ihn noch eine Weile streng an, aber er konnte dem auch nicht mehr standhalten und breitete die Arme aus.

„Na komm her Kleiner!" forderte er und konnte nicht schnell genug sehen, wie er dieses kleine Energiebündel in den Armen hatte.

„Hey! Irgendwie fühle ich mich ignoriert!" regte sich Draco auf und er konnte gar nicht so schnell sehen, wie sich sein kleiner an ihn klammerte und Harry ihn auf den Mund küsste.

„Jetzt zu dir Dave." Sprach nun Severus und sah den Jungen an. „du weißt ganz genau, dass ihr nicht von Harry Schokolade naschen sollt, wer weiß was er diesmal darein gemischt hat." Tadelte Severus seinen Sohn.

„Ja Dad."

„Hey was soll das heißen Severus? Ich mache immerhin die beste Schokolade in ganz England! Und das, obwohl ich früher immer so mies in Zaubertränke war, denn nichts anderes ist es Schokolade zu "brauen" solltest du auch mal versuchen. Ach wo sind eigentlich Remus, Dad und Dad?" fragte Harry.

„Moony ist noch bei Fred und George und wie du siehst sind wir jetzt auch hier!" hörte Harry die Stimme seines Paten und "Vaters".

„Großvater! Sirius!" freute sich Sam und lief auf die beiden zu, wo er auch gleich wieder in einer nächsten Umarmung war, wobei Sirius ihm die Haare, die sowieso schon nicht gebändigt werden konnten, noch mehr verstrubbelte und die beiden Kleinen mit sich nahm, um ihnen nur wieder weiter Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen.

„Was stehen wir hier eigentlich rum, gehen wir in den Salon!" meinte Tom und ging voran durch die Tür.

Im Laufe des Tages kamen immer mehr Leute dazu, angefangen bei Blaise und Seamus die mittlerweile verlobt waren, Lucius und Narzissa waren so oder so da, da Harry und Draco bei ihnen in der riesigen Villa mit ihrem Samuel lebten.

Sogar Ron kam und er war auch nicht mehr allein, er hatte sich in einen Hufflepuff-Jungen verliebt und sie waren seid etwa einem Jahr zusammen.

Fred und George kamen mit Moony und hatten ein riesiges Päckchen mit aus ihrem Sortiment "Weasleys-wunderbare-Feuerwerke". Natürlich sind nicht zu vergessen Oliver, Millicent, Beverly, Pansy, Theo eigentlich fast alle aus ihrem alten Hogwarts Jahrgang und einige darüber und darunter.

Sie saßen alle an einem großen Tisch, das Essen war schon auf dem Tisch, Draco und Harry saßen nebeneinander, neben Harry sein Vater, neben Draco dessen Vater und die Kleinen, also Sam, Dave und noch ein paar andere Kinder nicht weit entfernt. Sie steckten immer wieder dir Köpfe zusammen mit Fred und George und heckten natürlich Streiche aus.

Es wurde still, als Sirius mit der Gabel gegen sein Glas schlug, dabei ein heller Klang ertönte.

„Also, wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen um Harrys und Dracos sage und schreibe 6. Hochzeitstag zu feiern. Ich erinnere mich noch, als wenn es gestern wäre, als ich den kleinen Harry in meinen Armen hielt und ich zum Paten wurde. Es war damals eine dunkle Zeit und wir gedenken allen Opfer eines unnötigen Krieges."

Es entstand eine andächtige Stille, bevor Sirius weitersprach.

„Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den schicksalsträchtigen Tag in Hogwarts und wie ich mich daran erinnere, ich habe mir Scheiß Sorgen gemacht, als der kleine hier ohnmächtig wurde, nun wir wissen alle was der dafür Grund war, er sitzt nur ein paar Plätze entfernt neben Moonys und Severus Kleinen."

Sirius grinste.

„Nun genug davon, jedenfalls alles gute für die Zukunft ihr beiden." Applaus. Nur wenige verstanden die letzten Worte Sirius, nur die, die in unmittelbarer Nähe saßen.

„Wann kommt denn der nächste kleine Lord?" fraget er und Tom drehte sich sofort zu seinem Sohn der etwas rot angelaufen war, aber Draco sah noch viel roter aus und starrte auf seinen Teller, während er seine Finger knotete.

Harry fand das immer noch unglaublich süß, wenn es jemand schaffte seinen Slytherin aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und die Anwesenden brachen in Applaus aus.

Doch mit dem was Draco sagte, hatte Sirius wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Wann ist es denn bei dir soweit?"

Sirius entgleisten die Züge und Tom sah ihn verwundert an. Er sah in Sirius Augen und konnte die Antwort darin lesen. Tom rollten Freudentränen hinunter und er umarmte seinen neuen Ehemann herzlich. Sirius wusste ja gar nicht was er ihm damit für eine Freude gemacht hatte, er hatte sich so sehr gewünscht noch ein Kind zu haben, er wollte sehen wie es aufwächst, was er bei Harry ja leider nicht tun konnte.

Beinahe ein knappes Jahr später, Sirius und Tom hatten genau wie Harry und Draco riesige Ringe unter den Augen, da ihre Kleinen, Adrian und Lilly, Draco hatte der Kleinen den Namen von Harrys Mutter gegeben, sie nicht eine Nacht durchschliefen ließen.

Samuel fühlte sich von Anfang ignoriert und abgestellt, er konnte Lilly nicht leiden, aber seid er sie das erste mal im Arm halten durfte, versuchte er sie immer und überall vor jedem zu beschützen.

Harry und Draco waren einfach nur stolz auf ihre kleine Familie und ab 1. September war die ganze Familie Malfoy-Riddle auf Hogwarts, weil Draco dort VgddK unterrichtete und Harry ein riesiges Labor hatte indem er auch ab und zu Severus mit hineinließ und sie stundenlang da unten waren.

Lilly war entweder bei Draco oder Harry, während Sam und Dave auf die Hogwarts-Grundschule gingen, die von Ron Weasley gegründet worden war und nur eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß entfernt war.

-Fin-


End file.
